High School's A Bitch
by escape-reader.13
Summary: It's Rose's senior year and her and Lissa are so very ready to make it the best year of their life...that is until they get some news that make their plans crash and burn...but what happens when a hot Russian comes from the flames? AH AU RxR :)
1. Off to a Bad Start

**A/N: Hi everyone...this story idea came from the wonderful DEE2389. So I hope everyone likes it :) Please read the A/N at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Vampire Academy and the storyline is joint custody of DEE2389 and I (although she has the majority)**

* * *

"I have good news and I have bad news," Mr. Dragomir began as we all sat down for dinner and the food was brought out.

By everyone I mean everyone. Eric, his wife, Rhea, their son, Andre, their daughter - and my best friend - Lissa, their personal live-in bodyguard, my mother, and myself. Since my mom and I have lived with them since I was born, we were all one big family. Lissa was more than my best friend, she was the sister I never had. And Andre was just as much a big brother to me as he was for Lissa. Him and Lissa were twins, but he was born first so he took his "big brother" role seriously.

The only person missing is my father, but can't really miss something you never had. As rocky as things get between my mother and I, it has always been just her and me, and the Dragomir's, who were no doubt the nicest people I have ever met. I mean they hired my mom when she was pregnant for god's sakes! And offered her the guest house. And took care of the medical bills for everything, from the ultrasound appointments to my birth to the countless trips I've taken to the ER in the past seventeen years. They truly were a family for me, and I was like another daughter for them. So whatever news Lissa's father had to share, it goes without saying that it affected my mother and I too.

"Well, dear, are you going to tell us or make us guess?" Rhea said sweetly, although we could clearly see how anxious she was for him to share the news.

"Right. Well. Good news first. My father and I have decided to expand the company overseas and to ensure success we have arranged a partnership with friends of mine that has their own businesses running smoothly."

"That's great, honey!" Rhea said in her soft voice, enveloping in a tight hug.

"Way to go, dad!" Andre said admiringly, proud of his ultimate role model.

"Congratz, daddy!" Lissa said, always happy to see others happy.

"Nice job, Mr. D!" I said. Although I grew up with them like anther set of parents, I couldn't really bring myself to call them Mom and Dad or Aunt and Uncle, and it seemed rude to call them by their first names, so I stuck with Mr. and Mrs. D.

"Glad to hear about it, boss," my mother said with a small smile.

"Well, there's more," Eric said hesitantly. "Since it's in another continent, father thinks it would be best to have one of the CEO's there to see it through at least for one or two years rather than having someone else be hired or asking Nathan to do it." He scratched the back of his neck as he brought down hell onto us, or maybe just me. "So I'm going to be the one going to Russia and being the sole CEO of the company there. And, no I'm not going alone. We're all going."

"What?!" Andre, Lissa, and I screeched. We had one year left in high school. One. Year. He couldn't wait? We had everything planned out. We were making this year our bitch.

"Dad I can't just leave Avery!" Andre began. Avery was his girlfriend, they've been going out for more than a year, and he was hopelessly in love with her. I feel bad for the guy.

"Andre, it's just a year," Eric said firmly. "Next year you both can go to whatever school you both want to go to. And we can even fly her over for winter break."

"When do we leave?" I asked, not even bothering to put up a fight I wasn't going to win. He clearly had everything planned out and ready. Everyone looked at me shocked. Ok, so maybe this was the first time I didn't argue my way out of it, or try to. But, well he was so happy to be doing this, I couldn't ruin the moment.

"Um, in the middle of August. You guys get to enjoy summer here, and I have enough time to finish whatever needs to be done and then we move and have time to settle in and get things ready before you guys start you senior year at St. Vladmir's."

"Sounds conceited. Please tell me no uniform." He didn't say anything, which told me everything. I groaned and dropped my head on the table. I felt Lissa's small hand rub my back. I took a deep breath before sitting back up. "Well, Mr. D, I'm happy for you. Really. You deserve this, and I can't wait, truly. But um I'm not hungry anymore, so I'll excuse myself." I gave a small smile and got up and ran to my room. But not before seeing everyone's jaw slack and hit the table. First I don't argue and now I don't eat, yea I think that's a bigger shocker than us moving halfway across the world. When I got to my room, I changed into workout clothes and shimmied down my drain pipes so I wouldn't bump into anyone and did the one thing I do best. Run.

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned as I slugged down the hallway with Lissa and Andre next to me. It was our lunch break, finally. Lissa and I had identical schedules, except for a class or two but that's because I'm best friends with Ms. Smartypants. Lissa, Andre, and I had the same lunch time and P.E. class. School is tough no matter what. First day of school is worse. First day of school in a new school that spoke another language? Suicide.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, Rosie," Andre said cheerfully. I glared at him as we got to my locker. I pointedly ignored him as I put my bag in my locker. When I was done we went to cafeteria, walking into another doom. In appearances, it looked like the cafeteria's back home, kids spread among the tables in their own groups, talking and eating whatever was being served. But that was as far as this made-for-Hogwarts cafeteria went in similarities. Unlike home, the kids here were talking in Russian, and the food looked like it was a bubbling volcano awaiting to erupt. Nonetheless, the three of us walked up in line. That's when horror struck. There was nothing resembling food. No pizza. No pasta. No burgers. Nothing. Just the soup/stew they were serving and the thin pancake looking thing to go with it. There was no soda. No juice. Just water. When I came to this horrid, terrifying realization, my face had a permanent horrified look, which quickly turned into a scowl when I heard Andre snickering next me while he looked at my phone. He was walking and getting his food without looking up.

"You know, it's not safe to walk while looking at your phone," I said as I turned around to face Andre, walking backwards. He looked up at him and quirked his eyebrow. He looked like he was about to say something but decided against it and shrugged his shoulders, looking back down to at his phone. I shook my head and turned around. Except I didn't turn around completely. Oh no, I turned right into someone. My lunch dumped into his shirt, turning his blue form-fitting sweater into a blue sweater with a big brown circle in the middle. Oops.

I looked up and was met with piercing green eyes, brighter and greener than Lissa and Andre's pale green eyes. Those emerald green eyes looked down at me filled with amusement that paired with the lazy grin he was giving me. I was slightly aware that his arms wrapped around me when I collided with him. I was clearly too shocked and embarrassed to do or say anything. I think Andre and Lissa were shocked stupid too because I just heard Lissa gasp.

"Oh. My. God," I said slowly. "I am sooo sorry! I didn't see you."

"Karma's a bitch isn't it, Rosie," Andre snickered behind me. I quickly looked over my shoulder and shot him a glare that would kill men, but made him full out laugh.

"It's ok," the green-eyed beauty said as he took a step back and pulled his arms back. "I was actually getting up to ask if you guys wanted to sit with us." He gestured to the table with two other people who were looking at me wide-eyed. He could see the uncertantiy and hesitation in my face and gently nudged me to the towards the table, the two people on the table scooted over so I sat down and Lissa sat down next to me. Green Eyes sat down across from me and Andre sat down next to him. He then proceeded to taking off his sweater, his shirt sticking to it and giving me a peak of his flat abs. When he took off he said with a smile, "It's a good thing that was my least favorite sweater."

"Good thing," I replied back. "I'm Rose by the way. This is Lissa and her twin brother Andre." I pointed to them as I introduced them. Lissa gave a small wave and a smile, while Andre absentmindedly waved without looking up. "For Christ sake Andre!" I said, causing him to look up. "What is so goddamn important on that phone that you haven't been able to look up for more than a second!"

"Avery. She hasn't responded yet, but she should be up. I think. What's the time difference between here and United States?" I just gave a sigh of defeat.

"It's about a 12 hour time difference, give or take a few hours depending on which part of Russia you're in and where they are," Adrian responded. "I take it she's your girlfriend back home."

"Oh," he said defeatedly. "Yea, she's in Montana and I've, well we've, only been here for a few weeks and I'm not used to the time difference."

"I get it. My girlfriend went to Palm Springs for a summer and god was it brutal. And that was just two months," Adrian responded, and then something seemed to click in his head. "Oh! I'm sorry! Rose, Lissa, Adrian, these are Jill and Mason." He pointed to the girl next to him, she looked younger than us and had dirty blonde hair with green eyes that were closer to Lissa than Adrian. Then he pointed to the guy next to me, who looked our age and had orange ruley hair and lots of freckles. We all said hi to each other.

"So, how was Palm Springs?" I ask Jill. "I've always wanted to go cus of the beaches."

Jill turned beet red and looked down at her face. Mason let out a chuckle and Adrian made a face that look like it hurt. "That's not his girlfriend," Mason said. "She's his baby sister. She's a freshman."

"Oh," I said, feeling my cheeks get warm. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's fine," Adrian said waving it off. God, today wasn't my day. "Actually Sydney's over there." He pointed behind me, a look mixed between disdain and annoyance crossed his face. I turned around to see him pointing to at table with six people sitting around it.

I couldn't really see them well. I just saw the back of a tall guy with brown hair that fell to his shoulders and next to him was a chick with long black hair leaning into his shoulder. On the other side were two guys, one with jet black hair like the girl, but short and styled, kind of looking like a modern, cool goth without the eyeliner, black nail polish, and bracelets and necklaces. The other guy had short light brown hair and looked casual. One one end of the table was a small girl with curly blonde ringlets and on the opposite end was another girl with blonde hair that had brown highlights in it that fall past her shoulder and looked to layered. I'm assuming Adrian's girlfriend was one of the girls on the end of the table, that or his girlfriend was really something. I turned back and gave him a questioning look.

"She's the one with the blonde hair with brown highlights," he said, his voice showing the love he had towards her.

"Well I can't wait to meet her," I said with a smile. I may not know him or anyone at this school, but he was the first person to talk to me and make me feel welcomed. He smiled back at me.

"So, Rose," Mason said. "Do you have a boyfriend." _Oh boy_, I thought. I heard Andre put down his phone and look at me expectantly and Lissa looked at me trying to keep a straight face.

"Not exactly," I drew out. I was about to continue but I saw Andre's jaw drop and his eyes fill with tears.

"Not exactly? Not. Exactly? How could you Rose? I thought what we had was special. I thought it was to the end of the galaxy and back, babe," Andre said, his voice heartbroken and angry. I looked at him in disbelief, not sure where this was coming from and Lissa's face was red like it physically hurt her to not have a straight face. Adrian, Mason, and Jill looked confused and shocked as the looked at me and Andre.

"I don't...I swear...what?" I stuttered, my embarrassment up to the mortification level. Then the Dragomir twins broke into a fit of laughter. My face went red from embarrassment to red with anger. "Really Andre?! No everyone's going to name us to psychotic new kids!" I groaned as I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Calm down, Rose. I was just messing with you," Andre said, now sitting next to me. He had that stupid grin of his on and he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in. "Plus, no offense, but you're not my type." He scrunched his nose. "Your like my baby sister and that's just wrong."

"Seriously? We're like 6 months apart."

"Actually, Dre and I are nine months older than you," Lissa interjected while she braided her hair. "Hey do any of you guys have P.E next?"

"Actually, we all do, except for Jailbait," Adrian said as he grabbed his stuff. Ugh. Lunch was too short for my liking. And I didn't even get to eat.

"Yea, seniors have it all at the same time, except they separate boys and girls," Mason said. "But since it's the first day and we don't have our gym clothes, we're going to be all together in the big gym."

"Great!" I said, jumping up. "Let's go then!"

* * *

"Seriously, who runs a fucking mile in a fucking skirt?" I asked no one in particular as we walked out of gym. We were free to go after we got our locker number and combo. Since Mason's last name began with an A we all went with him and got done early.

"Your fault they made you do double," Lissa said chantingly.

P.E. was brutal. Mason was right about us staying as a big whole class. Well our class wasn't that big, actually the whole school in general was small, but still 30 students in one gym got kind of loud. The teachers, Alberta for the girls and Stan for the guys, got fed up with trying to talk to all of us so they made us go outside on the track and run half a mile. Of course, I wasn't having any of it, so instead of trying to talk my way out of it, I dropped my skirt off and took off my blouse and ran in my under shirt (that had partical sleeves!) and my running shorts. I liked running, so I didn't mind, but I wasn't doing it in a skirt. Stan, however, was livid when he saw me stripping and told me I had to do a whole mile. What fucking ever. I did it and still finished first. Well second, because some guy on steroids decided to be an over achiever and ran the whole fucking mile faster than me. I blame his long legs.

We had gotten to my locker and I was about to snap back to Lissa as I put in my lock combo, but someone from behind me cut me off. Not just any someone. Someone I've seen twice today.

"I've seen you before," he said in English with a thickly accented voice, I could feel his hard chest behind me and feel his breath tickling my ear, but I was too shocked to turn around. "Last night, in my bed, screaming my name."

The shock wore off and I spun around and clocked him in his right cheek. It must have hurt because he started spewing Russian curse words. It serves him right. At the same time the ebony haired chick came running to him, checking to see if he was already right while shrieking God knows what at God knows who, I think it was at me from the glare she gave me. He's a big boy, he'll live.

Looking at him now, I mean really looking at him, the only thing that ran to through my head was _Damn he's hot_. In all his 6' 7" glory, chestnut brown hair that fell to his shoulders and dark, chocolate brown eyes, he really was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Too bad he's a dick.

"Oh, he'll live," I said nonchalantly, earning death glares from both of them. I just shrugged my shoulders. "It serves you right for talking to me like that."

He growled and looked like he was about to say something when the screaming girl quickly got in front of him and said, "Dimka, don't. She's not worth it." Clearly saying it in English so I could hear her. She shot me a look that said I was beneath her before pulling "Dimka" away. I quickly grabbed my bag from my locker, pushed past my friends, and walked in the opposite direction. God first days suck.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter :D How about that first meeting? Can you guess who sat at that table with Sydney? Please leave me a review with what you thought about it :)**

**Since I'm still writing Behind Closed Doors, I want to focus on making sure I get that one posted on time, so here's how Dee and I plan on running this show. **

**I have written enough of this story to routinely post the chapters while focusing on finishing BCD, but I'm not posting another chapter until we get enough feedback to know you guys will actually read it. So please, LEAVE A REVIEW and tell us what you think and I'll try posting next week or the week after. If Dee or I don't get enough feedback, then we're waiting until I'm done with BCD so I can focus on this beauty.**

** Sound good? Good...I hope you guys leave me a little something cus I honestly want to keep updating so you can see what we've written so far :)**


	2. Let's Get Something Straight

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I was going to wait until Sunday, but then I got the 10th review this morning and well I just couldn't wait :) I'm glad you guys liked it and are anxious to see what the story holds, so without further ado here's the second chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related, and the idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

"Hey Mase?" I slightly purred as I peeked through the side of my locker door, batting my eyes, making them looking bigger, doe-ier, and just plain old irresistible. His face slightly paled and he stuttered a yea. "Be my lab partner?"

"Oh..uh...yea...sure," he finally got out as I closed my locker and smiled brightly at him and looped my arm through his as we walked to Biology. This was one of the classes I didn't have with Lissa, no she was in AP Biology. The other class was math, I was in pre-calculus and she was in AP Calculus. However, this morning I was comparing schedules with Mase and Adrian and lucked out. Mase was in the same bio as me and Adrian was the same math as me. I couldn't ask Jill since she had cheerleading practice. How that girl did cheerleading was beyond me. I'd only known her for a day but she didn't scream "cheerleader."

When we got into class, a few kids were already seated. Overachievers. Mason picked out a bench that was closer to the front, but not in front. The bench sat three people, so hopefully we'd luck out and get one of the super smarties to sit with us. Exhausted with school already, I laid my head down on my arm when an idea popped in my head.

"Mase," I mumbled from my hunched position. He responded w a yea. "You got a thin black pen?" I turned my head so I could peek a glance at him. He looked at me curiously before reaching into his backpack and handing one to me. I sat up with a big grin and made a motion with my finger for him to turn his back on me. He listened.

"Done!" I said a few minutes later after taking a picture.

"What did you do?" he asked, tentatively touching the back of his neck.

"Nothing," I said with a mischievous grin as I turned my phone to show him.

"Rose! What the hell!" he said as he ran to get a paper towel and wet it.

"Don't you want to know what I drew first, and then decide if you want to get rid of it?" I saw him hesitate before slowly nodding his head and sitting back down. "Well the one in the middle, that looks like a narrow S, I read that it's a promise mark warriors used to get tattooed on in a ceremony before going off to war. And then the star looking ones, are called um zvezda I think and they were given to warriors that made it back home from battle, as a way to show that they fought in battle and survived, but there were too many casualties to count. And lastly, the X looking one is called molnija and it's when there would be a small fights where they could count the casualties and put the marking on their necks to show to everyone how many they killed. Cool huh?"

"Yea, I guess," Mason said, tentatively touching his neck. "Do you have one?"

"Um, no. I can't draw it on my self," I admitted.

"Well then Hathaway, turn around!" I complied, lifting my hair up and looking down to give him a good view of my neck. I tried not to laugh when the pen moved across my neck, tickling me. "Done," he said before taking a picture.

"Excuse me, Miss. I hope you are aware of this academy's tattoo police," said a petite auburn haired with azure blue eyes piercing up at me from the front of my room. I cleared my throat and let my hair fall down while I awkwardly shifted in my seat to face her. I had to scoot over closer to Mase since some giant decided to sit in front of me. "Well, are you, Miss…"

"Hathaway. Rose Hathaway," I said, she nodded and looked through her roster for my name. "And yes I am. Students aren't allowed to have tattoos, or show them if they do have them. It says nothing about temporary tattoos or tattoos drawn with pens." I looked up at her with my hands crossed on top of the table, my eyes innocent, but my smile smug.

She let out a chuckle and nodded her, saying with a smile, "Yes you are right. Well a pleasure meeting you Ms. Hathaway. Now let's get started with Biology." She walked around the classroom, passing out the syllabus for this semester. We spent the rest of the class talking about the topics we're going to go over and the labs we'll do.

"Ok, any questions?" Ms. Karp said. I swear I heard grasshoppers chirping. "About the syllabus?" Someone coughed from the back of the room. "About anything?" Some people shifted in their seats. "Ok. Well. That's it for today. The rest of the period can be study hall. Please keep your voices down and behave." She retreated back to her desk that was barricaded with plants.

Weird.

I pulled out my notebook and laptop. I had chapter questions do for math tomorrow so might as well start on that. I plugged my headphones into my laptop and went into my own little world.

About halfway through the second part of class I got this unnerving feeling that I was being watched, but shook it off and just turned up my music to help me focus. When I reached the halfway mark of my homework I finally looked up and got sucked into the deepest, brownest, most mysterious eyes.

When I looked up, I saw him trying to auspiciously look at me over his shoulder and when our eyes met, they locked in on each other and everything faded.

The way he looked at me was something so new. He looked at me with curiosity and awe. And he was looking at me, it was like with just his stare he could look into my soul and see what I was feeling, what I was thinking, and what I was going through. And he understood. He seemed to notice more than just my appearance and was interested in the girl I kept hidden from public eyes. The girl that felt like a piece of her was missing and she would never know who she really is until that piece is found. And he looked like he understood. Like he felt that way too. Like he was hiding a part of him from everyone else. Even me. But what shocked me was how he looked like he was willing to share that with me. Like he wanted to, but didn't know how.

And before he could, it all shattered.

Just as quickly as it came, the spell broke when mason's backpack hit my shoulder and nearly took me down.

"Uf," I groaned as I clenched onto the desk to keep myself from landing ass first onto the ground.

By the time I positioned myself right in my chair and looked up, he was gone. I looked around and he wasn't anywhere.

As I put my stuff away, one thought plagued my mind.

_Who is he?_

* * *

"I said...MOVE," I heard a girl yell from down the hall as Mason and I left Biology, followed by a soft "uff." Naturally, the wild side of me was itching to see a fight so I started pushing myself through the crowd.

"No. Don't you have any manners?" said a voice that was all too familiar to me. Lissa. My need to get to the front doubled, and I bulldozed through the rest of the crowd. I got there just as some pipsqueak, literally she was half Lissa's height, with blonde hair so curly she looked more like a porcelain doll than a high school student.

"Kindergartener," I said as I sauntered over to them. Funny part is she actually turned and looked. "I'd take a step back from her if I were you." By now I stood next to Lissa. She gave me a challenging look and took a step forward. I felt Lissa tense up from next to me. I shrugged my shoulders and in an second my harm had wound back and lashed forward, connecting with her nose. A satisfying, slightly cynical, smile danced on my lips when I hard the most marvelous sound. Cartilage breaking. "Warned you."

She didn't even respond. She was too busy trying to stop the blood gushing down her nose. I was mildly aware of people rushing to her as I grabbed Lissa and walked away, stopping short when we faced four wide-eyed, open-mouth people. It crossed my mind that Adrian, Mason, and Jill didn't know about my impulssive nature, and Andre was shocked that I had punched someone on the second day of school.

In the background, we heard a high pitched "she called me a kindergartner! I'm a fucking senior!" from behind us. I couldn't help it. I broke down laughing. Hands on my knees, ache in my side, tears in my eyes laughing. Next to me, Lissa tried to contain it but soon her and Jill were leaning against each other laughing and the boys had an amused look in their eyes and a smirk on their lips, Andre was shaking his head.

* * *

"I don't know about America, but here in Russia you can't go around punching people," Adrian said exasperatly, like he was scolding a 5 year old for drawing on the wall. Again.

"I punched one person!" I said from the couch. After school, Jill, Adrian, and Mason came home with Andre, Lissa, and I to do some homework.

Everyone shot me a disbelieving look

"And slapped a guy. I don't get what the big deal is," I huffed as I sat down next to Andre, shifting so my legs were over his. "So he's some big bad Russian wolf. Big. Fucking. Deal."

"Belikov's is most definitely a big fucking deal, as you said yourself ," Adrian matter of factly.

"Who the fuck is Belicock?" I asked, confused with what one had to do with the other.

Mason choked on his water as he broke into laughter, Adrian looked at me with amusement and exasperation, and Jill looked like she had just seen porno.

"Beli_kov_," Mason said, drawing out the end syllable. I looked at him expectantly. "It's who you slapped yesterday. Dimitri Belikov. His dad owns the biggest company in Russia. He's a grade A ass, thinking he owns the school."

"Figured that much out," I mumbled.

"Wait who did Rose punch today after first period?" Lissa asked from the floor.

"Did she punch anyone else afterwards?" Mason asked jokingly, getting him a punch to the gut from yours truly.

"Mia Rinaldi," Jill piped in. "She's the cheerleading captain. Her dad owns the hotel industry here. No matter the name, every big hotel report to Alfonso Rinaldi. She's also Eddie's girlfriend." Jill added the last part with envy and wistfulness. Interesting. I'll have to look into that later.

"Wait wait wait. The kindergartener and the self-proclaimed god—"

"Mia and Dimitri," Adrian cut in. I waved him off and continued.

"Either way. They both sit at that table you said your girlfriend sits at, right?" I asked Adrian. He nodded his head, the mere mention of that table souring his mood. "Well from what you just said about the human porcelain doll and Hulk off steroids —" everyone looked at me in disbelief. Not sure I they should laugh at my nicknames or shake their heads at my continual neglet of their real names. "—I'm assuming that's the cool kids, popular table."

"If you mean the rich kids that feel entitled table then you're right," Adrian answered bitterly.

"Ok, well who are the other 3 kids? There's emo boy, bodyguard dude, and shierking chick."

"He's not emo," Lissa said defensively. I raised my eyebrows in question and challenge. She immedately caught her tongue and stuttered the rest of her defense. "He-he just keeps to himself. Aaaand he likes that dark, mysterious look. He's gone through a lot."

"Oh yea? And you know this because..."

"He's in my math class and he say next to me. The professor had us do an activity to get to know our neighbor. He's kinda funny. That dark, dry kind of funny."

"Yea well he's still emo boy to me," I said definitely before turning back to the veterans of te school. "Who are they?"

"Well that guy is Christian Ozera, him and Tasha are twins. He's also Dimitri's best friend, but he keeps to himself. He's the sit in the back of class and hide in the shadows type of guy. He's everywhere but no where at the same—"

"Ok cut the suspense shit. This ain't a horror movie, Mase. Next person please."

"Fine. Tasha Ozera."

Jill cut in before Mason spoke another word. "She's second rank on the cheerleading squad. That scar she has is from the bear accident that killed her and Christian's parents two years ago. Which is also why Christian's so anti-social. Oh also she's madly in love with Dimitri. Actually they're kinda dating."

"What do you mean kinda? Like they're fun buddies?"

"What's a fun buddy?" Mason asked while Adrian said, "Dimitri's a distant person, like Christian. And while everyone from here to the islands know how much Tasha loves Dimitri, it's a miracle if anyone knows if he acknowledges her as more than friends. According to Sydney they act like a couple, but it's a 90/10 relationship."

"Oh," I said. "By the way, Mase a fun buddy is a PG version of saying friends with benefits or you know the straightforward name, fuck buddies." Mason's eyes widen while his jaw dropped while Jill's eyes popped out, and Lissa and Adrian said my name in shock. Andre just shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"Ok, so who's the last person?" Andre asked, his voice sounding bored but I knew he was slightly interested in these people.

"Eddie," Jill said. "Eddie Castile, captain of the football team and he's the nicest in the group. He gives the group their humanity, especially his girlfriend."

"Wait. You guys have a football team?" Andre asked, sitting up quickly with excitement.

"Yea," Mason said slowly. "Didn't your school?"

"Yea. Two actually. One for American football and another for soccer. Wait, which one do you guys have?"

"What's the difference?"

"One scores goals the other scores touchdowns."

"Oh. We score goals."

"Oh," Andre said defeatedly. "Soccer's cool I guess. When are tryouts?"

"Next week," Mason said. "Hope to see you there." Andre just nodded his head as he laid back down on the couch.

"Either way," Jill said. "Eddie's super sweet and you guys will like him once you meet him. Him and Sydney don't belong in that group."

"Oh yea," I said when she mentioned Sydney. "Why is she there?"

"The rich are lazy, Rose. So they need someone to do their homework. Most importantly they need someone to teach them so they can fool around in class. Sydney tutors them and gets paid, that way she helps out at home and saves money so she can go away for college."

"Got it," I said. "Well, is that all?" They all nodded their head. "Good. Now time to make the plan." A devilish smile on my face.

"A plan for what?" Jill asked naively. Adrian was looking at me curiously, Andre had resumed his sitting position looking at me expectedly, Lissa just wanted to see what I had up my sleeve, and Mason looked at me amusingly.

"To give those bitches a taste of their own medicine."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! What could Rose be planning? Leave a Review and I might update on Wednesday :)**


	3. Enter Kirova

**Disclaimer: I don't anything VA and the idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" I asked tentatively in broke Russian to the back of the woman behind the desk.

"Yes," hissed the lady behind the desk before addressing me in English. "Please take a seat, Ms. Hathaway." She turned around, giving a good look at her. She was tall, slim, and her face reminded me of a vulture. "I'm Headmistress Kirova, and it has come to my knowledge that your first days of schools have been..._eventful..._to say the least."

"Umm…" I cleverly say, wondering what she's talking about.

"Ms. Hathaway, what happened on your first day of school."

"I came to school…"

"With Mr. Belikov!" Belikov, that name sounds familiar.

"Who?"

"Dimitri Belikov. My sources say you had an altercation with him towards the end of the first day of school."

"Oh him! Yea he said something rude to me and I replied with a slap to his face. Honesty, I went easy on him."

"Oh really? Well did you go easy on Ms. Rinaldi also?"

"The kindergartener?" From the exasperated sigh she gave, I guess I'm right. "Well that was a tiny bit impulsive, but she was offending my best friend and I was just defending her."

"Yes, well, you can't go around slapping and punching people you don't like," she began before launching into a lecture about right and wrong and not taking things into my own hand, it wasn't until the end that I zoned back in. "Since it's only the first week of school, I won't suspend you, but you are prohibited from attending the fall dance and you must attend detention for a month."

"What?!" I screamed, getting up from my chair. "That's not fair!"

"Now, Ellen, that's a little dramatic don't you think," the P.E. teacher said from the door. _Oh thank god_, I thought. "Detention is a waste of everyone's time. How about instead make her join a team...like track, she'd be a wonderful asset. Although, she is a bit behind, but that's no issue, she'll just have to put in extra time with the team captain."

"Hmm, you have a point there, Alberta. Fine. No detention. But still no dance."

"No. Please!" I begged. Yes. Begged. "I'll do anything, but please let me go." This got her attention. She quipped her eyebrow at me.

"Anything," she purred. I slowly nodded my head, already regretting saying that. "Ok then. The dance committee is having trouble finding people to help with the set-up and all that stuff. You are now in that group." I groaned. Great. "From this Saturday until the Saturday of the dance you will be here helping make the props, decorations, ballots, and whatever else they need help with. On the day of the dance you will be here setting up. You fail to come on one Saturday and you will not be able to attend, am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Just what I wanted to do on my Saturdays.

"Very well. You may leave now," she said dismissively, waving her hand. As Alberta and I reached the door she spoke again. "Oh and Ms. Hathaway? Welcome to Saint Vladmir's Academy. I hope to never see you in my office again." _Don't count on it,_ I thought as I followed Alberta out.

* * *

"Good morning class, can everyone please take your seats," Ms. Karp said once she settled in the front, annoyance evident in her request. Once everyone was seated she continued. "If you remember from last class, I mentioned there being a project you will have all semester to do, and that you get to work with a partner. Originally, I was going to let you all pick your partners, but after careful thinking, I decided that it would be better if I assigned partners. With that being said, on my desk will be a sheet that list the partners and their topic. You can see it as you leave class." Everyone let out a unison sigh before she started to lecture about the basic chemistry we needed to know for biology. Before I knew it, class was over and we were standing in line to see the sheet.

Mason was in front of me and so was the Russian Nitwit. When Belicock saw it his body froze and he look around, confused. Huh, must not have gotten one of his besties. When Mason saw the list, his expression saddened and he gave me an apologetic look. So he's not my partner, how bad could it be?

The minute I looked down and found my name, my only thought was: _it's fucking bad_.

It was organized in alphabet order, so naturally Mason's was first, but mine was second.

_Ashford, Mason__ with __Ozera, Christian__ on __Animal Evolution_

_Belikov, Dimitri__ with __Hathaway, Rose__ on __Sports Medicine__  
_

"WHAT?!" I shouted as I turned around and went to Ms. Karp.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Hathaway?" she asked, not looking up from whatever she was working on on her desk.

"You have to give me another partner, Mr, Karp. Please!"

"Now why would I do that?" she asked calmly as she got up and went around watering her plants.

"You don't know the vulgar monster that he is!" I shouted.

"Rose, Mr. Belikov has been coming here for four years, I've had the pleasure of teaching him last year, I can assure he's no monster. However, if he's done anything offense, I suggest you bring it to principal's attention so the correct measures can be taken."

"It wasn't anything _that_ drastic. I just want another partner, PLEASE**!**" I begged, chasing her around the room.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not switching partners. I paired everyone up with someone they don't usually interact with."

"I'm new here, I haven't reacted with anyone! So why not have me go with someone else?"

"Because I've already assigned everyone with someone else, it's too late to go back and switch it. I'm sorry, Rose, but you're just going to have to deal with it," she said kindly, turning around and placing a comforting hand on top of mine.

"I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH IT!" I shouted a bit too loudly. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself before continuing. "Look he and I...we didn't get off on the right foot. For christ's sake, I _slapped him _when we met."

"Well that's not my fault, no is it? I don't know what happened, nor do I want to. Fact of the matter is, what's done is done and there's no going back. I am not changing your partner," she said in a stern voice that left no room for discussion. "Plus, this project will give you the opportunity to get to know each other better and make up for the horrendous first meeting you two had."

"Or make it ten times worse," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Ms. Karp said sincerely. "There's nothing I can do, so I suggest you make the best of it and try to start new and get to know him."

After a moment of thinking about it, an idea struck me. "Fine," I grumbled.

"Like I said before, he's not a bad person, you might come to befriend him," she said as I walked out. _Yea right_, I thought.

* * *

"High school sucks," I said as I plopped down in a seat next to Lissa, resting my head against her shoulders. I felt Lissa's shoulder shake as she chuckled.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice full of humor. I turned my head up and glared are her.

"What didn't happen?" I mumbled. "I'm paired with the demon giant. I have to go spend every waking hour with the pom pom bimbos. And I have to run."

"What?" Adrian asked, a twinkle in his eyes. "I can't hear mumble."

I let out deep sigh and nestled myself closer to Lissa, ignoring Adrian.

"Aww, bad day, Rosie?" Andre asked as he sat next to me.

"Yea and so will you if you call me that again," I snapped grumpily, switching over and resting my head on Andre. He wrapped his arms around me and I turned so I was curled up into him. He placed a bag on my lap, probably filled with what I asked him for.

"Ooo feisty," Mason said as he sat next to Adrian. "Doesn't have anything to do with being partnered with the tall, dark, handsome Russian you slapped, does it?"

"Shut up, Mase," I warned before Lissa nudged me to sit up and turned towards me, her eyes gleaming at the sound of gossip.

"Wait what? You're Dimitri's partner? For what?"

"Shh, Lissa, don't want the whole female population in this school to kill me on my third day." Everyone fell into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jill asked as she came to join us, another blonde next to her. Why did she look so familiar? It wasn't until Adrian's face brightened up and he stood up and hugged her tightly and gave her a quick peck before sitting her down on his lap that I remembered who she is.

"You're Sydney," I blurted before quickly adding, "right?" She nodded her head with a skeptical look, as she turned to Adrian, probably asking him who I am. "Oh right! I'm Rose, this is my best friend, Lissa, and her brother, Andre. We're new here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've been so busy I forgot Adrian mentioned making some new friends. Well, yes, I'm Sydney. You're from America correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Andre said as he and Lissa shook her hand.

"Welcome to St. Vlad's, I hope everything's been going well for you three."

"It is," Lissa said while I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Don't mind her she's had a bad day."

"I don't see how getting paired with Dimitri is considered bad," Jill said absentmindedly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sydney freeze.

"You're doing a project with Dimitri," she asked cooly.

"Yea," I grumbled. "Karp didn't want to switch so I'm stuck with him. Hey, wait, you tutor them don't you?" She nodded her head slowly, not knowing where I was going with this. A small smile formed on my lip. "Well if I'm lucky enough, I'll end up doing the project with you and not have to be stuck with Belicock."

"Beli_kov_," everyone corrected, I just shrugged my shoulders. Sydney got up and dismissed herself from everyone, giving Adrian a parting kiss before leaving to go do some homework before tutoring. Everyone said goodbye to her and once she had walked away I detached myself from Andre and got up.

"Well I should be off too. Don't want to be too late to my first practice."

"Wait what?" Lissa asked, blindsided. "What practice?"

"Well someone snitched to Kirova about me slapping the Russian pervert and punching the kindergartener so I got stuck with detention. However, Alberta saved my ass and got my detention changed to being on the track and field team, but I have some catching up to do. I don't know why since it's just running, but I'm in no place to complain."

"Wait, who snitched on you?" Sydney asked from behind me. I turned around to face, surprised she was still here.

"I dunno know. Kirova never said. Why?" I asked her skeptically. She had this faraway look, like her mind wasn't really here. As I kept staring at her, she must have noticed because it wasn't long before she focused in on my face.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing, just curious," she quickly said before turning around and briskly walking out.

"What else did Kirova tell you?" Adrian asked. I put my hand on my hip and gave him a challenging look.

"Why does she have to have said anything else? Wasn't that enough punishment?" He gave me a pointed look, almost like he could see right through me. "Fine! She also suspended me from the Homecoming Dance, which I fought tooth and nail to get her to take back."

"Did she?" Mason asked hopefully.

"Yea," I grumbled. "On the condition that I help with the behind the scene stuff. Making the decorations, setting things up. Basically I have no life outside this school until the dance. And you won't believe who's in charged."

"Tasha and Mia," Jill answered.

"Correction. Screaming bitch and her kindergartener. God this is gonna be hell." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and left for Alberta's office.

* * *

Alberta POV

"What?" I heard someone say in the biology classroom I was walking past. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I didn't pay too much attention. What caught my attention was that class was over and the students were on a ten minute break, so who could be shouting in there? I heard some mumbling until the same person shouted, "You don't know the vulgar monster he is!" Wonder who she's talking about. I approached the classroom cautiously, not wanting anyone to accuse me of eavesdropping while I'm suppose to be patrolling the halls. As I came closer to the door, I noticed to figures inside. I saw Sonya's face clearly and the back of whoever must be shouting.

I wasn't close enough to hear what Sonya responded, I just heard the beginning where she addressed the student, Rose, and mentioned Dimitri. Is this the same Rose that was in Ellen's office this morning? "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not switching partners," I heard Sonya tell Rose sternly.

"I'm new here, I haven't interacted with anyone! So why not have me go with someone else?" Rose countered. What could possibly have happened between her and Dimitri in two days that makes her so adamant about not being partners with him? Rose…Rose…what's her last name…Hathaway! She's the same girl that undressed in P.E. An idea popped in my head. I was about to retreat when I heard Rose's booming voice scream, "I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH IT!" _Uh oh_, I thought, walking back to the door, ready to enter and intervene if things got out of hand. My hand was around the door knob, ready to open it when I heard her say, "I slapped him when we met."

_Hmm, I know just what to do with her_, I thought as I took my hand away and walked towards my office.

I was on my lunch break working on some paperwork when I heard a knock on my door. I called them in, not looking up from what I was filling out.

"I was told you wanted to see me," said a gruff voice, no doubt the track team's captain.

"Yes, take a seat, please," I said, putting aside the form I was working on and looking up at him. "As you probably know we have a few new students." He nodded, his expression indifferent. "Well one of them is joining our team. She's good on her feet from what I've observed, and she's very…_resilient_...so I think she's perfect for the team. However, she's lacking disciple, form, and control, and she's just all together behind..._in everything_. I need someone I can trust, that's one of the best, to train her before and after school until _she's_ one of the best."

"Well, I'm sure Eddie would be more than happy to do that," he offered, unknowing of my plan.

"If I wanted Edison to be her trainer, I would have called him in," I stated, leaning forward and waiting for him to get my message. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then his eyes slightly widened in understand before he put back on his mask of indifference. "As team captain, and the best on our team, I'm giving you the task of training Rose before and after school. I need you to train her to excel in everything our team does, but for right now I need you to focus on her running, she's got potential, I just need _you_ to get _her_ to hone it in."

"Rose?" he asked, surprised by the familiarity of the name. "Rose who?"

"Hathaway. Rose Hathaway," I stated simply. Then I got up, walked to the door and then turned and said, "I'm sure you're familiar with who she is." Closing the door afterwards.

Practice had started fifteen minutes ago, and warms-up were all finished so half the team was in our gym working out while the other half was out here running. And yet we were missing someone. It was then that I heard the rapid tapping of feet descending the stairs that let to the field. I looked up and saw someone running down, trying to put her hair up in a ponytail without having her bags fall off her shoulder. She stopped right next to me and bent down to tie her shoes.

"You're late," I said, looking at her through my peripheral vision, keeping my eyes on the students finishing whatever lap they were on.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't have clothes to change into so I had to wait for my friend to come back with my clothes. Please don't tell Kirova," she pleaded, as she stood up next to me.

"I won't. Next time you forget your clothes, just wear your gym clothes."

"Ok. What do you want me to do?"

"Go up to my office and wait for me there. I'll be there as soon as they're finished."

"As soon as who's finished?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I said curtly. Her eyes flashed with anger, but she didn't say anything, just turned around and went up to my office.

It was a few minutes until he finished all of his laps. When he got to the finish line I nodded my head for him to come over.

"Once you're done with you cool downs I want you in my office, leave Eddie in charge," I ordered, turning around and heading to my office.

"Well, Rose, welcome to the team, I'm glad you decided to join us," I said as I sat down.

"Didn't have much of a choice, did i?" she asked rhetorically. I nodded my head.

"Nonetheless, I'm glad to have you on the time. I saw you running in P.E. and I've got to say you have some real talent, and potential."

"But…"

"But, you can't get to where you can on this team be by yourself. You're behind, and you haven't gone through the rigorous training everyone else on the team has gone through. You don't have control and you most definitely don't have disciple. No. Let me finish," I said cutting off whatever argument she had on her tongue. "This team is more than track, we do more than run around the field. We do weight training, combat fighting, but you're not ready for that yet. But I want you to be."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm glad you asked. Rose to catch you up, I need you to work one-on-one with someone I assign to be your trainer. You are going to train with them for two hours before school and an hour after practice. During practice you'll be solely on the track field. Of course all of this is for however long I deem fit. When I think you're ready to move into the gym, I'll have your trainer start working with you in your sessions, and when I think you're at your potential I'll end the mandatory extra sessions. Do you understand?" She nodded her head. Before I could continue, I saw a tall figure approach the door and knock. A small smile formed on my face as I nodded for him to come in.

"Rose, meet the team captain and your personal trainer, Dimitri Belikov."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! They meet again! Seems like fate is hell bent on putting them together ;) **

**I know Alberta's POV was three different scenes but I hope you guys liked it :)**

**Leave me a review and tell me what your favorite part was :) **

**See you next week xoxo**


	4. Nothing Goes As Planned

**A/N: ****I AM SO SORRY! I tried rereading it last night to post it this morning, but that didnt' work. And all day today I was at my aunt's watching the Barcelona/Real Madrid game and didn't get home until late at night...BUT! IT'S STILL SUNDAY HERE! So I'm not that late hahaha**

**PLEASE READ MY A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything VA related and the idea came from DEE2389**

* * *

"WHAT?!" I shouted as I got up from my chair. "No, Alberta, please! Anybody but him!"

"But why Rose?" she asked, looking up at me with total cluelessness.

"Well…uh…because," I said, struggling to come up with a solid reason. "We're lab partners! And we're going to be spending a lot of time working on that, add on extra team practice and I'll have his girlfriend up my ass thinking I'm homewrecking. I just got here, I don't need Screaming Mimi all up on me."

"Who?" Alberta asked, thrown off. She looked at Dimitri for an explanation.

He held his hands up, saying, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yes you do," I said, already getting pissed off by him. This semester isn't going to end well. "The black haired one that screamed her head off when I slapped you." I immediately regretted my words when they came out..

"Excuse me?" Alberta said in a disciplinary tone.

"Oh shit," I muttered. "I…well…he…" She put her hand up, telling me to stop.

"Rosemarie, I just remembered I still haven't punished you properly for undressing in public in P.E. Add to that you attacked a student and you, young lady, are in hot waters. However, I'll strike a deal with you."

"As long as it includes you never calling me by my full first name again, I'm listening."

"You will train with Dimitri, before and after school, not a single complain or remark, understood?"

"Uhh aren't trade's usually where I gain something too?"

"Yes, now if you had just nodded your head and let me finish I'd be done talking by now." _Huh, woman's got sass_, I thought, liking her already. I nodded my head and let her continue. "In exchange, I'll cut your morning practice an hour short and you can shower and do whatever you want, within school policy, until school starts."

I looked over at Dimitri and back at Alberta. "Doesn't he get a say into whether he wants to do it or not?" I asked curiously, from the glare Alberta gave me she didn't see it that way. "I mean, I'm just curious. He's only said what five words this whole time?"

"Well, at least she can count," he muttered.

"Hey," I snapped. "I wasn't the one accosting a stranger with your dirty thoughts."

"Enough!" Alberta said, her voice bellowing in the small office. "Look whatever issues you two might have, I suggest you resolve it right now. You two are going to be spending _a lot_ of time together this year, and I suggest it's spent in good terms. Rose, he's the team captain, its his responsibility to make sure that everyone on this team is up to par. That being said, I asked him to put in the hours because he is the best on the team. I'm not going to lie and said he agreed with a smile, because he's stubborn too, but he knows his place and has discipline. Something, I might say, you lack in. Who better to teach you that among other things than him? Believe me when I say he wasn't a soft cookie to crack, and I know it's not going to be easy on you. But remember, part of this is punishment. So no fuss…no buts…no arguing…and for the love of God grow up. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am," we both said.

"Good," she said calmly, straightening up in her chair. "Training begins right now. Dimitri's done with his warm-ups, and practice is probably almost over, so Dimitri teach her the warm ups and go from there. Under no circumstances is she to enter our gym. Not unless she's going to the locker rooms to change and get ready. She is to remain out in field for all of her trainings until I say otherwise."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he got up. When he was at the door he turned around. "Are you coming?"

"Oh. Yea," I said as I got up and turned back to Alberta. "Am I supposed to say thank you or huff or salute?"

"I did get you of detention, didn't i?" she said, mischievous humor twinkling in her eyes.

"And put me with a Russian jailer," I mumbled before smiling sweetly at her. "You're right, so thank you." Then I followed Dimitri out to the fields.

* * *

"So…how long have you been on the team?" I asked as I walked down the straight part of the track touching my toes after every step. Some kind of stretching drill. When we got to the field, everyone was pretty much done so Dimitri ended practice, giving us the field all to ourselves.

"Five or six years," he said curtly.

"Oh that's good…wait, isn't that like impossible? Unless Russians do high school differently."

"If you haven't notice, this is an American high school in Russia. Which means that we speak English and it's structured exactly like American schools. So no, at least here, we don't do things differently," he snapped. "And it is possible, I've been training with Alberta since I was in 7th/8th grade. It was the summer in between."

"Oh, so you're her protégée. That's cool," I said, really straining for a conversation that flows.

"She doesn't have favorites. Look, less talking and more running," he barked. _Who shoved a stick up your ass_? I thought. "Excuse me?" Oh shit, I guess I said that out loud.

"Nothing," I said as I finished that lap. "So what is there to do around here?"

"Wouldn't know," he said, curtly. Jesus, I have a better chance talking to a rock.

"Don't you ever go on dates? Or go get presents? I mean I've seen your girlfriend, and I highly doubt she's fine with staying at your house or hers. And I'm sure she loves to be spoiled."

"Well now that's my problem isn't it," he said. However in the process of turning around to face him, while running, I twisted in my own feet, falling back onto the ground, taking Dimitri down with me since he was right behind me.

"Uf," I said when my head hit his hand, which cushioned part of the blow. When I opened my eyes, I was looking up into the most captivating chocolate brown eyes. My breathe caught in my throat as I stared, feeling myself get lost in them. They held so much emotion. As I took in his face, I noticed how beautiful his hair is. Even though I never was a fan of hair longer than a few inches, his shoulder length was mesmerizing that I found myself lifting my right hand to touch it, and tucked a run away strand behind his ear. Then I turned back to his eyes. The longer I looked at them, the more the world started to dissipate.

I barely noticed he was lowering his head, and that I was lifting mine to meet him. However, I did notice when our lips met, and the sensation that coursed through my body, needing more. As I pressed my lips closer to him, he pressed back and soon our lips engaged in this passionate dance for dominance. The hand that was cradling my head moved to my neck as he grabbed onto my hair, pulling me closer and eliciting a moan from my lips. My hand grabbed a hold of his hair, gaining me a deep groan from him. The longer our lips danced, the deeper our bodies came together.

It wasn't until his other hand roamed under my shirt, sending sparks through my body that I broke out of the spell. My eyes snapped open and I pulled him away. When he wouldn't budge, I drew my free hand back and punched him square in his right eye.

"Motherfu-" he said, groaning in pain before finishing the phrase. He sat back, rocking back and forth as he cradled is face. "What was that for?" he asked, one of his hand covering his eye. But that didn't make the one-eyed glare any less deadly.

"You can't just go and kiss someone like that!" I screeched as I jumped up. I took all my will power to not touch my lips, my tingling lips that were dying to touch his again. _Ugh, get a grip of yourself, Hathaway_, I told myself.

"I didn't just kiss someone," he said slowly. "I kissed you." I kept my face void of emotions, even though on the inside I was blushing at his compliment.

"Yea, well in America you need permission."

"Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of stealing a kiss?" he asked, partly curious and partly teasing. I growled at him as I stomped to the bleachers, grabbing my stuff.

"No. Guys steal kisses from their girlfriends, when they've gone a whole day without them or feel like being whimsical and romantic. That is not the case here."

"Why not?" he said, teasing me again, I could see the humor lighting up his eyes.

"Because I'm not your girlfriend, and I highly doubt you have a romantic bone in your body," I spat out before walking around him and going up the stairs. "This better be the last time you do that or we are going to have some serious problems."

"Whatever you say, Hathaway," he replied sarcastically. "Wait where are you going?"

"I think it's safe to say that practice is over," I said over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs. "Good night, Belicock."

"It most certainly is not. And its Beli_kov_. How do you manage to butcher that?"

"Easy, you're a cocky bastard," I said simply after I got to the top and turned and looked down at him. "And for me, practice is over. So you have fun staying here all alone." I walked away and went to the trainers. When I came back I saw Dimitri throwing his bags over his shoulder. "Catch," I shouted as I threw a bag down at him, he reacted with a split second to spare, catching the bag before it his his head. He looked at it skeptically. "It's a bag of ice. For your eye. Wouldn't want you to have a nasty black eye tomorrow."

"I highly doubt that'll happen, but it's sweet to see you care about me," he said smugly.

"Ha! Like I said, cocky bastard. It's not you I'm worried about. Who do you think is going to get to become deaf when your _lovely_ girlfriend screams at me for ruining your _oh so chiseled and god-like _face? Me. And I'm sorry but if she comes within a decimal of my ear I'm striking her neck, muting her for at least the rest of the day."

Dimitri let out a soft chuckle as he slightly nodded his head as he climbed the stairs and placed the ice bag on his eye. "Tasha can be a bit overdramatic. But, I highly doubt I'll get a black eye, your punch didn't have that much power."

"Really?" I asked, full of faux appalingness. "Cus I'm pretty sure I started seeing purple." By now he was next to me and we were walking back to the front of the school. "You know, that's two times you haven't denied being Screaming Mimi's boyfriend."

He looked down at me, and did this really cool thing where he rose one of his eyebrows, a small teasing smile faintly noticeable. "Keeping tabs on me? Should I be worried about having a potential stalker?" I let out a throaty laughed as I punched his gut, he barely flinched, though. Damn him and his weight training.

"If anyone has to worry about a stalker it's me," I stated. "First you verbally harass me at my locker and then three days later you accosted me and forcibly kissed me!"

"I didn't see you trying to stop it," he countered.

"Because you had me pinned on the ground!" I shrieked. _This man will be the death of me!_ I thought annoyingly.

Before he could say anything a car honked, making both of us look up to see Andre standing next to his car, his eyes telling me to hurry.

"I love you and all, Rosie, but I'll leave your ass here if you make me wait a minute longer," he called out. I glared at him before quickening my pace. I turned around and walked backwards, succeeded this time.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early!" I saluted him for fun.

"Wait," he called, jogging up to me. "What about our biology project?"

"That can wait until tomorrow. Plus, God knows what you'll do to me if we're in a closed room with a table," I said, my tone turning frightful as I looked at him fearfully before breaking into a smile.

"Yea, but…"

"Hey, just go home early, I'm sure _someone_ will be happy to see you." I smile innocently when he glared at me, catching the meaning in what I said. I blew him a kiss with a wink before getting into Andre's car.

"What was that all about?" Andre asked, sparing a side glance to look at me mischievously, wagging his eyebrows.

"You don't want to know," I said exasperatedly, leaning my head against the window. Today, no doubt, goes down in the book as one of the most eventful day in my senior year.

"Don't tell me Rosie went out and got herself a boyfriend," he teased

"Don't even go there," I said, seriously, turning my head to give him a glare. He just laughed as he turned the radio up and we drove back home.

* * *

Eric POV

"Eric!" Alexander's booming voice rang out through my office. I let out a chuckle as I lowered my laptop screen and leaned back in my chair, looking up at two of my college friends. "How Russia treating you?"

"It going good I'm liking it," I admitted. He sat down, Nathan following suit.

"And the family?" Nathan inquired.

"We're good. You know Rhea, and the kids are enjoying high school."

"That's good. Have they made any friends?" Alexander asked, unbuttoning his suit jacket, relaxing in his seat.

"Uh, I think so," I said, thinking about it. "I haven't heard much, and haven't seen anyone over, but they're still in their first week of school. Have your boys said anything?"

"My son spends more time _un_-stylizing his hair than he does with me, and when I do see him and ask about school he gives me the 'nothing' or 'it's good.' God I hate that," Nathan complained. Alexander and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"At least your son speaks to you," Alexander admitted. Since when did my office become a guidance counselor room? "Mine spends so much time at school doing sports or whatever it is he does that by the time he comes home, he has time to eat and then go to his room to do homework and sleep." Nathan and I nodded our head in sympathy. When I didn't say anything, they looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, well Andre spends more time in his room skyping his girlfriend back home than he does downstairs with us." My two college friends nodded their heads in understanding. We fell into light conversation catching up with how the wives are, and our kids, and then moved on to casual business negotiations.

"Oh, why did we lose to touch with each other?" I thought out loud.

"We?" Nathan asked.

"You mean you. Nathan and I get together ever weekend and our families have dinners on a monthly basis. Hell its during those dinners that we see our boys the most," Alex said.

"Huh," I said. "Maybe it's because I've been in America."

"Yea think?" Nathan joked. "Oh! I have an idea!" His eyes shone with glee and slight mischief. _What did he have planned?_ I wondered. "My wife is having Alex's family over this Saturday. You should come with Rhea and the twins."

"Oh splendid idea, Nathan," Alex praised. "We can share our decision then too."

I laughed. "We'll be there. Count us for five, though."

"You and Rhea had two more children?"

"Oh no, two was enough. Actually, it's my body guard and her daughter." Their face contorted in confusion. They always grew up thinking that those who worked for us and served were lower than us, a belief I didn't follow in, which is why I kept my distance. "She's been with us since we had the twins and her daughter grew up with ours so they're like sisters. Rhea and I even consider her like a daughter, and spoil her like one."

"Hmm," Nathan said, skeptical. "Well we'll add them to the table, if you insist." I nodded my head, and looked at Alexander, waiting for him to make some comment. He just shrugged his shoulder.

"All I have to say, is don't be surprised if my son doesn't make it. I remember my wife complaining about how the school year just started and Dimitri already got assigned extra practice before and after school and has a group project."

"Well at least he's busy with school, but don't worry he'll be there. I know how much he hates disappointing his mother," Nathan said. Again we fell into light conversation talking about having to get together more often, alone and with our wives. And it wasn't until my assistant came in saying I have a meeting to go to that they left, all of us promising to see each other in three days.

* * *

**A/N: THEY KISSED! How did you like that chapter? Seems like Alberta's having fun messing with Rose! And who's excited about the dinner?**

* * *

**So the important note I want you guys to read...**

**I've finished writing Behind Closed Doors (my first story that you should check out if you haven't already...also TO THOSE THAT DO READ IT and read the latest chapter...That wasn't the final chapter...I just finished writing...I still have tons to update :D)...but I'm not going to start the sequel just yet. I want to make sure I have things planned out and will most likely make it my summer project. However! I want to go back to writing one of the two fanfictions I've written the first chapter for, but I can't decide which :/ THAT'S WHERE YOU COME IN! Leave a review telling me which one you'd like to see me post next...**

**A. Long May She Reign  
**

**I put a little teaser about this one a while back. _Sixteen year old Rose is the Queen of Turkey, and she's betrothed to the future King of Russia. When Rose is no longer safe at the coven she's been hiding at, she moves to the Russian court in preparations for her wedding. However, things are far from a smooth sailing. With the king's bastard taking interest in her, and a country to rule over, plus a prophecy looming over everyone's head, Rose soon learns there's a lot secrets kept behind castle gates._**

**B. Bring Me Back to Life**

**_Rose Hathaway is a promising doctor, dating the man of her dreams, surrounded by friends that are more like family than her blood is. After a night turns deadly, Rose finds herself in a hole she can't bring herself up from...nor does she try to. But when the person she least expect to be at the edge is trying to pull her up, she realizes life isn't so one and done as she though and maybe, just maybe, things happened for a reason._**

**So which one sounds better? And yes both are Romitri stories. ****If the Synopsis isn't enough to help you make a choice send me a PM and I'll send you the first chapter to whichever you want, or to both, to see which one you like better.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review :)**


	5. So We Kissed Now What?

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews :) just keep em coming! :D I feel in a very giving mood so I decided to update early...I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and the idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

"LIIIIISSAAAA!" I shouted as I barged inside the house.

"Upstairs," she shouted back. I ran up the stairs two at time before storming into her room and throwing myself on her bed. "I was doing homework you know." She didn't look up from whatever she was writing. "So how was practice?"

"I don't even know," I groaned. She raised her eyebrow, still not looking up. "One minute he's being all cold and curt with his one worded answers and then he's on top of me looking at me with his stupid, smoldering, brown eyes."

"Woah, wait. Rewind and tell me what happened. In explicit details."

"Well you know how Alberta got Kirova to take away my detention and replace with joining the track team. Well, since I'm behind she's having me do extra one-on-one training before school and after practice. And guess who she puts as my trainer." I waited for her to answer, and when she didn't I continued. "Dimitri."

"Who's that?"

"The guy I slapped the first day of school…my biology partner for the rest of the semester…I swear he gets on my last nerve! I bet you by the end of the week I'll be begging Kirova to give me detention instead of spending three hours with the Russian jailer."

"I highly doubt it," she said dryly. I glared at her. "Rose you said he had smoldering brown eyes. Are you seriously going to tell me you don't like him?"

"I'm not going to lie and say he wasn't graced with an amazing body, but that's about it. You should see the way he gets under my skin and infuriates me."

"Infuriates or infatuates?" Andre said from the doorway, where he was leaning against the doorframe. "I saw the way you looked at him when you thought I wasn't there."

"What look? I don't have a look," I said defensively. They gave me a pointed look.

"That defiant, challenging look filled with want," he said simply

"I do _not_ have that look around him. I can't stand him!"

"Can't stand him or stand to be around him without wanting to suck his face?" Lissa teasingly said. I flinched at the mention of kissing him, my lips tingling at the memory. "Oh. My. God. Rosemarie Hathaway! You did not!"

"Nothing happened," I said meekly, knowing they didn't believe.

"Really? Then why did you leave practice early?" Andre asked

"I finished my laps early," I said easily. "So he didn't see point to keep me any longer."

"Oh yea? How many laps?" _Shit_, I thought, my brain scrambling for a number. "Just as I thought. Tell me what the hell happened because I saw the way you were bickering, it looked like you guys were on the brink of either breaking into a fist fight or taking each others clothes off."

"Really?" Lissa said. "Why didn't I go back with you?!"

I shifted on the bed trying to come up with a plausible excuse, but not coming up with any. "He kissed me," I finally said. They both looked at me wide eyes and jaws slack.

"HE WHAT?!" Lissa shouted.

"Kissed me. I was messing with him while we were running and tried turning around and run backwards while keeping up with the pace and I tripped on my feet and landed on my back with him right on top. One thing led to another and he kissed me…"

"And what did you do?" Andre asked skeptically.

"Punch his eye."

"Sure, after kissing him back right?" I gave him a deadly glare, which he returned with a challenging look, not breaking eye contact.

"Rose," Lissa said tentatively, like she was nervous to ask. "Is it so bad if you give him a chance?" I break away and look at her with an appalled look.

"Uh yea it is. For starters, he's my trainer so there's that whole professional relationship we have to maintain. Then there's that cheerleader that's always clinging to him and I don't care how many times he says they aren't together, there's something between them and I'm not getting in between that. Plus school just started and I'm still trying to fit in. I don't want to have a relationship on top of that."

"All I'm hearing are excuses you're using to psyche yourself out of it," Andre said.

"Have either of you guys got to thinking that maybe he doesn't want anything with me? That maybe he's just another jock player that loves new things and once he gets what he wants from me he'll leave?"

"You know not all guys are like Jesse," Lissa said quietly, her eyes sympathetic.

"Yea but some guys are, and I'm willing to bet my virginity Dimitri is one of those."

Before they could respond, someone came into the room.

"Oh great, you're all here," Mr. Dragomir said as he stood next to Andre. "I just wanted to tell you guys not to make plans for tomorrow night. We're going to have dinner at an old friend of mine."

"What friend?" I asked curiously. Mr. Dragomir isn't socially impaired, but he didn't have many friends that the family knew. Plus, we've been here for a while, but I didn't think he'd get such a close friend in such little time.

"An old friend from college. Actually two old friends, but they closer with each other than they are with me since I stayed in America."

"Oh," I said thoughtfully. "Well I should leave. You probably have outfits to coordinate for tomorrow and I have homework to do."

"Rose Hathaway doing homework?" Lissa asked in mock astonishment.

"Yea well I have a project to do and a partner to piss of."

"Well I hope you can put that on hold for tomorrow night," Mr. Dragomir said. I looked at him weirdly. "You and your mother are joining us for dinner. Rose how many times do I have to tell that even though your mother gets a paycheck from me both of you are more like family than workers."

I nodded my head and smile. "Well, I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Your friends wouldn't happen to have any sons…around our age…that aren't unfortunate looking."

He lets out a heartfelt laughter, "Actually they both have sons your age. I'm not sure about their appearances, but if they're anything like their fathers then they are surely heartbreakers." I made a throwing up gesture and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well I guess I have to go find a heartbreaking outfit now don't I?" I hugged him as I went out, thanking him for extending the invite to my mother and me, and scurried off to my room to go find something to wear.

* * *

DPOV

I wanted to see how fast she ran so I trailed behind her, keeping up to her pace but always staying behind her.

"So what is there to do around here?" she asked while still maintaining her pace. This whole practice she's been asking random questions. Maybe if she focused more on running she'd go faster.

"Wouldn't know," I responded curtly.

"Don't you ever go on dates? Or go get presents? I mean I've seen your girlfriend, and I highly doubt she's fine with staying at your house or hers. And I'm sure she loves to be spoiled."

"Well now that's my problem isn't it," I said. Then, she did something incredibly stupid. She tried turning around while keeping her pace and twisted in her feet. I picked up my pace to try and stop her from falling. However, all I was able to do was get there in time to put my hand behind her head, so her head wouldn't hit the ground too hard, and fall with her.

"Uf," she said when we both fell. I was able hover over, using my knees and hand for support.

When she open her eyes I found myself getting lost in her dark brown eyes. When she broke away, I took the chance to take her in. She was beautiful, exotic with her tanned skin and full lips and her eyes filled with wonder. I wanted to run my hand through her long, wavy brown hair. Soon our eyes met again, and I found myself losing sense of where we were and then her hand lifted slowly and she tucked away a strand of my hair.

I couldn't stop myself from lowering my head as she lifted hers to meet mine. Then our lips met, an electrifying sensation running through my body, which was demanding more. I felt her press her lips closer, and I responded by pressing harder, and soon our lips began a passionate dance, fighting for dominance. One hand got under her hair and pulled her closer to mine while her hand grabbed a hold of my hair. I couldn't suppress the groan that came from my throat. The longer we kissed, the deeper our bodies pressed together.

My other hand took a life of its own as it roamed down and went under her shirt, but then she pushed me away, stunning me to the point that I didn't see or stop her until I felt her fist connect with my right eye.

"Motherfuck-" I growled, groaning at the pain. I sat back, rocking back and forth as I cradled my face. I looked up at her with my one eye, giving her a deadly glare as I demanded to know what that was for.

"You can't just go and kiss someone like that!" she shouted as she jumped up. I slowly got up too, using all my strength to not pull her towards me and kiss her again.

"I didn't just kiss someone," I said. "I kissed you." Her face was emotionless, but I saw the twinkle in her eye.

"Yea well in America you need permission," she snapped.

"Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of stealing a kiss?" I curiously said, mostly just to tease her. She just growled and went to grab her things from the bleacher.

"No. Guys steal kisses from their girlfriends, when they've gone the whole day without them or feel like being whimsical and romantic. That is _not_ the case here."

"Why not?" I teased. This was the most fun I've had in a while. We ended bickering for a while. She managed to butcher my last name and got me an ice pack. We were walking back to the car when she brought Tasha up again.

"You know, that's two times you haven't denied being Screaming Mimi's boyfriend."

I looked down at her and rose one of my eyebrows with a small teasing smile faintly noticeable. "Keeping tabs on me? Should I be worried about having a potential stalker?" She let out a sarcastic laughed as she punched my gut, but I barely flinched.

"If anyone has to worry about a stalker it's me," she stated. _Oh this should be interesting_, I thought. "First you verbally harass me at my locker and then three days later you accosted me and forcibly kissed me!"

"I didn't see you trying to stop it," I countered, a taunting smile playing on my lips.

"Because you had me pinned on the ground!" she shrieked.

Before I could say anything a car honked, making both of us look up to see a tall, lean blonde guy standing next to the car. She got ahead of me as he said something to her before turning back to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early!" she said, saluting me.

"Wait," I called, jogging up to her. "What about our biology project?"

"That can wait until tomorrow. Plus, God knows what you'll do to me if we're in a closed room with a table," she said, her tone turning into playfully frightful as she looked at me in terror before breaking into a smile. I tried to stall but she said, "Hey, just go home early, I'm sure _someone_ will be happy to see you." She smile innocently when I glared at him, catching the meaning. She blew me a kiss with a wink before getting into the car. I didn't understand why my blood boiled when she got into the car cheerfully.

Who was that? Her boyfriend? Would explain why she was so defense with the kiss. After she got into the car, I trudged to my truck, threw my duffel bag in the back and made my way home.

When I got home, no one was in the living room or the kitchen. _Weird_, I thought.

"Mama," I called out.

"Oh, Dimka, sweetie, you're home late. Did practice run longer?" she said, coming out of my father's office.

"No, I have to train a new student so I have to stay longer," I said.

"Oh well…" she said, not knowing what to say.

"I hope that doesn't apply to tomorrow," my father's booming voice rang from his desk. I entered his office, leaving my bag at the door, so I wouldn't be talking to a door.

"So I have to cancel my training for tomorrow," I said dryly. My father never hopes or wishes, he just demands and expects things to be done his way. "Why?"

"Because I would like to have dinner with whole family for a change," he replied dryly. Something was up, and I may not know what it is but I'm not going into it blindly.

"Fine. But I'm bringing a friend over." I turned around and walked out, grabbing my bag and going down the hallway to go to my gym.

Once I get there I lock the door and turn on the sound system, blocking out everyone. I went over to the punching bag and taped my knuckles before I started punching it, slowly at first but I felt all my anger and tension taking over as I started picking up the pace and throwing a few combinations. Afterwards I cooled off by running a few laps on the treadmill. I don't how long I spent there, but by the time I got back into the house all the lights were off and I assumed everyone was in bed. When I got to my room I passed out the second I laid down, imagining a certain brunette kissing me good night.

* * *

RPOV

"Hey, Rose, I'm going to go get my nails done for tomorrow, wanna come with me?" Lissa asked. I looked up from the math problems I was trying to do and nodded my head adamantly, scrambling off my bed and grabbing my purse, slipping on some flip flops.

"Uh Lissa's where are we going?" I asked, realizing we didn't really know where there was a nail salon to begin with.

"Oh Jill told me of this place downtown. Andre's taking us because it's next to some place he wants to go to." I nodded my head and went out to Andre's car.

When we got downtown, Andre dropped us off at a store that wasn't a nail salon.

"Lissa, what are we doing here?"

"We need to get a dress for you. For the dance and the dinner," she said as she led me into the boutique.

"Lissa's the dance is like a month away and I'm pretty sure there's something in my closet to wear, we don't need to buy anything." Lissa always loved buying me things, and while I loved her for it, I always felt bad for letting her do it.

"No we-" she cut herself off, her eyes widening and her face breaking out into a wide grin. "I found it. Oh my gosh that is so your dress." When I turned to see what she was looking at I felt my eyes bug out.

"Oh that is. They both are," I noted, unable to decide which to buy.

"We're getting both then." Once we picked my size we wont on and found her two dresses and then found ourselves in massage chairs getting our manipedi done.

"So how was it?" she asked in the middle of our pampering

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Now spill."

I let out a sigh before talking. "I don't know how to explain it. It was passionate and like I couldn't get enough and then when his fingers touched my skin it-"

"Wait he got under your shirt?"

I nodded my head. "But I pulled away when he did. And then punched him."

"Wow. Way to show some heat," she said dryly.

"What was I suppose to do? He just kissed me out of no where!"

"You know, Rose, some guys kiss girls because he likes her. Some even do it because he's to nervous to say it. And wouldn't you know it, some do it because opportunity strikes."

"Yea, but if he liked me so much to kiss he could have tried engaging in a conversation. And I'd like to go on a first date before he kisses me."

"Then ask him to the dance," she said simply, like it was an obvious answer.

"Are you kidding me? We aren't talking about some random guy in school, we're talking about school royalty basically, he's probably already planned on going with the black haired chick."

"Why don't you ask him? Maybe he actually hadn't found a date. You know, Rose, there's this thing normal people do, it's called talking. It's quite marvelous really because it has the power to clear everything up."

"Yea, but it also requires the other person to respond, and if today was any indication, the only I can get him talking is by hurting him, both physically and egotistically, and being snarky."

"I think you liked the kiss more than you let on and are scared so you hit him to make sure he didn't like you when in fact you just gave him reasons to like you. But hey, it's not my problem right?"

"Exactly," I said firmly. "Now if you don't mind I have a relaxing manipedi I'd like to end in a relaxing mood."

I heard her huff but she didn't say anything else, and in less than an hour we were out grabbing something to drink while we waited for Andre, checking out what this wonderful Russian city had to offer us.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder what Rose's dress looks like...also I wonder who's in attendance for the dinner and how that will end...but that's all for next week :) **

**Leave me a review and tell me your favorite part and what you're excited to see :)**


	6. The Unexpected Dinner Party

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews :) I'm glad you guys like the story! Here's the dinner :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything VA and this idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

DPOV

"Com…rade…we…need…to…talk," Rose huffed out after finishing her 10 miles. I quirked my eyebrow, waiting for her continue. It look three deep breathes and half a bottle of water for her to tell me what we needed to talk about. "I'm not coming to practice after school. Not extra or team practice."

"That's fine because I was going to cancel the extra practice to begin with. Can I ask why you can't stay?" I pried, hoping not to get lashed at.

"Only if you tell me why you're canceling? Don't tell me you got a big date tonight," she said jokingly, although it seemed like she was masking something behind her humor.

"No," I said gruffly. "Family matter. Your turn."

"Same reason. We got some big dinner we have to go to." I nodded my head before leading her in some cool down stretches. "So what's so important you can't come to practice?" she asked hesitantly as we finished our stretches. "Someone's about to pop out their baby?"

I let out a small chuckle while shaking my head. "Nope. I guess someone's coming to dinner. I honestly don't know. As long as it's not Ivashkov I don't mind."

"What's wrong with Adrian?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with him, but our fathers are friends so I don't see what makes this dinner more demanding than all the others I've skipped out on."

"Maybe there's going to be some big reveal," she said thoughtfully before shrugging it off as she finished her stretches. She grabbed her things before saying bye and heading off to the locker room. I wonder if her dinner would be better than mine.

I went straight home after last period, deciding to splurge a bit with my shower time and just stand under the hot water before getting out and putting on a pair of khakis and a navy blue button down. I splashed on some of the aftershave my mother's been giving me since I turned thirteen and slipped on my black oxford shoes. Once I was ready, I decided to do some homework. When I got a rhythm going, the doorbell rang so I put down my pen and made my way downstairs.

"Adrian," I groaned when I saw who was at the door.

"Dimitri," he said, matching my tone. I then went and greeted his parents while he greeted my parents and sisters.

"Hey Sydney," I said in a better tone, noticing Adrian's girlfriend. She smiled a hello, her hand clutching onto Adrian's.

Everyone had started walking towards the family room when the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it," I said as I opened the door, my eyes bugging out when I saw who was at the door. Rose. With that boy who picked her up, and a blonde girl that looked like him, plus two adults. But what surprised me was what Rose was wearing.

She had on a blood red dress, that hugged her curves and fell right above her knee. Her hair was curled and her face had light make-up, making her look more beautiful. She had on red heels that made her look four inches taller. The blonde guy had on black jeans with a red button up, one arm around Rose and the other around his twin, who had on a green dress. Behind them was an elderly couple, the parents I think.

"Dimitri, who's at the door?" my mom called from the living room, breaking my gaze.

"Is that Olena Belikova I hear?" The father, a tall, blonde man in his 30's, said, quickly brushing past me, taking his wife with him. That left Rose and the twins and I at the door standing awkwardly before they headed in the same direction as their father. I waited for them to follow the couple before walking into the living room behind them.

"Eric? Rhea? Oh it's so good to see you guys," my mother said as she hugged them. She turned and saw the kids that were with them. "Oh don't tell me those are the Dragomir twins and…I don't remember Alexander saying anything about adopting…" The family, including Rose, started laughing.

"She's not adopted," Eric said.

Rose extended her hand, saying, "I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can call me Rose, Ms. Belikova?" My mother nodded, saying she could call her Olena. "Well my mother is Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir's bodyguard and I've grown up with Lissa and Andre, so I'm part of the family. My mother was suppose to be here but she got food poisoning."

"Oh, the poor thing, well I hope she feels better," my mother said before wrapping Rose in a hug before looking at the twins. "Oh my, Vasilisa and Andre, you two have grown up to such beautiful young adults. I know you probably don't remember me, I saw you when you guys were about one year old. Well it's nice to see you all again. Let me introduce you to my family. This is the oldest, and Karolina her son, Paul, and her daughter, Zoya. Then there's Sonya, who's about to give me my third grandchild. Finally is Dimitri, he's in your grade I believe, and my youngest, Viktoria, who's a year younger than you. Kids, this is your father's college friend, Eric Dragomir, his wife Rhea, and their twins, Vasilisa and Andre, and Rose."

"It's Lissa," she said quietly before clearing her throat. "I prefer that over Vasilisa."

"Is Nathan here?" Mr. Dragomir said before breaking into a smile, clearing seeing Adrian's father. "Oh Nathan good to see you. Daniella lovely as I remember. Oh is this...?"

Mr. Ivashkov nodded his head. "This is my son, Adrian, he's also in your kid's class. And this is his girlfriend."

"Lissa, Andre, Rose, I don't if-"

"We already met, Mr. D," Rose said with a cheeky smile, moving from Andre's arms into Adrian's. "Actually we're already friends. I may have spilled my lunch on him on the first day of class." Lissa, Andre, Rose, Sydney, and Adrian fell into a carless fit of laughter while the Ivashkov and Dragomir's broke into a smile.

"Well it's good to see everyone's here already," my father's booming voice said. "Wait, Dimitri didn't you say you had a friend coming?"

"Yea, they-"

"So sorry I'm late dude, you won't believe-" Christian started to say before his eyes fell upon Lissa, who blushed when she looked at him. I heard my father grunt before declaring dinner ready and we all went into the dining room.

Dinner was pretty uneventful, my father and his friends announced they were merging together, but most of the time was spent getting to know the Dragomir's. For the most part, I kept quiet, glaring at Andre when him and Rose would have their own side conversation filled with laughter when no one was talking to them. The adults sat on one half of the table, while my sisters and I sat with Adrian and the Dragomir's on the other side.

"Are you guys seeing anyone?" my baby sister said, snapping my attention from my conversation with Christian. Everyone's head whipped towards my sister, who just shrugged her shoulder.

"Andre's got a girlfriend," Lissa said when Rose and Andre didn't say anything.

"So you two don't have a boyfriend," she pressed.

"Nope," Rose said, popping her 'p' when she said it. "Don't need one either."

"Sure you don't, little woman," Adrian snickered. "Just wait until it gets closer to the dance, you'll need a boyfriend to fend off potential suitors."

"Nah, that's what she's got me here for," Andre said, pulling Rose towards him. Rose just blushed and tried getting out of his arms.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you around the school," she said to Viktoria.

"Oh, I go to Saint Basil's with my friends. Dimitri's the only one who's going to St. Vlad's but that's cus Alberta wanted him on the track team." Rose nodded her head in understanding.

"Are you going to the Homecoming dance though?"

"Yup, got Dimitri and his friends to get guest passes for me and a few friends since their dates go to the school already."

"Aw isn't he such a sweet big brother," she cooed, smirking when she saw my cheeks burn.

"Do you have a date?" Christian asked, looking at Lissa. She shook her head and he was about to say something but I cut in.

"I highly doubt Kirova's going to let you go after the stunt you pulled last year."

"What he do?" Andre asked, him and Rose's eyes twinkling at the sight of a juicy story.

"Literally brought the heat," Adrian said. "I mean he gave turn the roof on fire a whoooole new meaning."

"He didn't," Rose gasped. Adrian and I nodded, Christian hung his head in shame.

"He thought it would be cool to take Homecoming to a new step so he slipped some vodka into the punch, poured a cup and lit it up, but when he turned around the flame caught onto the curtain and pretty much ended the dance."

"Wow," Rose breathed out. "Never pegged you to be friends with a pyro, Comrade."

"We were friends before the incident. And the one that happened when we were ten."

"Dimitir!" my father shouted from the other end. "Now is not a time to bring that up. Or at any other time for that matter."

"Why?" I shot back. "Cus it ruins your perfect image to have people know your son was a bit reckless with his two best friends when they were little boys?"

"Dimka," my mother said softly, shaking her head, telling me not to provoke my dad.

"No, because no one wants to know how idiotic you were then, and how stupid you still are now. The fact that she's tutoring you is shameful enough."

"There is nothing shameful in having a friend that is more of a study buddy than a tutor. And you'd be surprised how many times I've helped her. You're just pissed I spend more time on the track field than I do working in your stupid office," I said before getting out of my seat and briskly walking towards my gym.

* * *

RPOV

I shifted in my seat, awkwardly, while Mr. Belikov glared at the seat Dimitri sat in. Actually, the whole table was sitting pretty awkwardly, no one dared to say a word, half of us not sure of how we react, and the other half, his family, knowing exactly what the outcome would be. The silent tension hung in the air for a few minutes before Mr. Ivashkov cleared his throat.

"Well, Alex, dinner was lovely as always," he began to say as she got up. "But the family and I should be heading home now. Olena, the food was delicious. Girls, stop growing up into beautiful woman. Alexander, see you in the office tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a drink?" Mr. Belikov said, snapping out his mood. Mr. Ivashkov just shook his head, saying he had to get Sydney home soon either way. We all said good bye to them, and then Mr. Dragomir said we should probably leave too, but I didn't want to. Not until I knew Dimitri was ok. Nonetheless, I said good buy to the Belikov family, exchanging numbers with Viktoria because quite honestly, as much as her brother gets on my nerves, I can tell she and I together would bring cities to their demise.

"Um, Mr. Belikova-"

"Olena, dear."

"Right. Olena, where are your bathrooms?" I asked sheepishly. Like I expected, she pointed in the direction where Dimitri slaked off to, and I know for sure he didn't go to the bathroom. I saw Lissa look at me with a questioning look before noticing where I was walking towards and then her eyes slitted into a pointed look. I'm surprised she even minds since this could be her chance to talk to Christian, they've only been playing "catch me staring" the whole dinner.

When I got there, there were three doors. One was the bathroom, one had a light turned out, but the scent come from it was a little funky, and the third was left slightly opened. I went with door #3, only to see a hallway that leads to a small building with bright ass lights.

"Wow and here I thought you were just cocky because of your looks," I said when I walked in to find Dimitri inside a fully equipped gym, punching the shit out of a bag, his shoes and shirt in heap next to it. He stopped, and turned abruptly to face me, his washboard abs momentarily distracting me. I cleared my throat before continuing. "Well I guess since you're fine, I should get going."

I spun around, but before I could take a step he fingers wrapped around my wrist and turning me around to face him.

"Wait," he murmured. "Why did you come here?"

"Uh, we were invited to have dinner with yours and Adrian's family."

"No. I meant here, the gym."

"Oh," I said, trying to buy myself time. "Well you stormed out of there pretty badly. It got kinda awkward. Gotta say, Belikov, you sure know how to clear a room."

"It's not my fault," he growled, dropping my hand and turning back to the punching bag.

"Jeez, learn to take a joke," I muttered as I shifted my feet awkwardly. "You know…your dad shouldn't have reacted like that. I mean…you were just sharing funny childhood stories."

"Yea well we Belikov men are suppose to be emotionless pricks that only smile when our banks get bigger. We suppose to be…proper…indifferent…cold…bastards," he gasped out, punching the bag extra hard with the last few words.

"Yea, I can see."

He turned around, grabbed my wrists in each of his hand and pulled me too him so we were face-to-face, I was practically standing on the tippiest of my toes. Safe to say my face was covered in shock and slight fear. "If you don't like it you can leave," he growled, letting me go after. I stumbled a bit to get my footing before glaring at him.

"Look I just came to see if you were ok because unlike you, your father, or my mother, I do care if people are fine," I bit out. "But I guess your heart's too cold to notice an act of kindness from an act of animosity." I turned around and started walking away. When I got to the door, he spoke again, but softer this time.

"I'm…sorry…" he said. When I turned around, he was sitting down facing me, but his head was down. I walked back to him, crossing my arms and giving him a defiant look.

"Wait, did you just say sorry?" He looked up and glared at me, so I let out a deep breath before sitting down, tucking my feet to the side since my dress was to short and tight to cross my legs. "Look…sorry…it's just one minute you're all high and mighty and too good for emotions and the next you're…apologizing."

"I shouldn't have lashed out at you," he said. "It's just the way he belittles me. It's one thing when it's just my family and he's telling me how I'm a failure at life, but when there are guest over and he reprimands me like I'm Paul's age…it's…it's…demeaning!"

"Maybe it's his way of showing he cares," I said softly, reaching for his hand that was messing with the padding. He looked up at me confused, so I continued. "My mom can be a bit…distant. She cares more for her job than me, I mean sure the Dragomir's were kind enough to let me stay with my mom, but it's like she doesn't notice me. That is, of course, unless I do something wrong, because then she's all mommy dearest giving me a good lecture. Half the time I do something reckless just to catch her attention. You, on the other hand, have your dad's attention and he just wants you to grow up to be like him, successful with a good wife and big family. Haven't you ever thought he yells at you because that's how he shows his care?"

"More like he does it to control me. You honestly think I want to follow in his steps? I do track because I love it and it's something he has no control over because how can he tell me to stop if it's helping me be a leader and get stellar grades and could very well pay for college? Which of course is going to have to be some Russian college that can get me a business degree to become the heir to Belikov Industries."

"And that's a bad thing? Everything I have is because of Eric and Rhea. The only reason I'm not some shut off loner is because I grew up with Lissa and Andre, who could care less that I'm their worker's daughter. The Dragomir's showed me what it's like to be loved. I mean, you have both your parents, and no matter how dysfuntional you seem to think your family is, at least you have one. I don't know who my dad is. And I barely know my mother, so hate to say it, but I win the pity party." When he didn't say anything, I looked up to see him studying me. And just like at practice, I found myself getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes, which were darkened by sadness.

Pretty soon I found myself leaning in, my eyes closing when my lips touched his. It was a soft kiss, meant to get rid of all the bad tension surrounding us, but when I pressed a little too hard he fell back, his arms clutching my waist as I fell on top, giggling against his soft lips before the kiss became more sensual and demanding. When we broke apart for air, I pushed myself up and sat back.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that,"I whispered as I got up. "I should go, they're probably waiting for me."

He got up with me, and held onto my hand. "You can use it."

"Use what?" I asked, looking at our joined hands, part of me wanting to break away, reminding me that he's infuriating and rude. But then I remember the part of him that's open and just wanting to be free.

"The gym. If you rather train here than at school, then after practice we can come here."

"But I thought I was just suppose to be learning how to run."

"Well yea…at school…Alberta said not to take you to the school's gym until she thought you were ready…she said nothing of using _my_ gym," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'll think about it," I said. "Maybe do morning practice at school and then we can come here for the afternoon. But what would we do? You don't have a track field."

"Weight train. You need a firm core," he said as he placed his palm on my abdomen, applying light pressure. "And you can't do that with running."

Appalled I looked up at him. "I really should be getting back…and I'm sure you need to go talk to your father…"

"Why are you so quick to run away?" he asked huskily. As he closed the space between us. "Scared of me? Plus, I can give you a ride home. I…"

"You what? Plus, I don't think Eric or Rhea would like me going home with a stranger," I said, biting my lip to keep me from doing something stupid. Having him so close messed with my mind.

"But am I really a stranger?" he asked before crashing his lips against mine.

_Really? Again? _I thought before pressing my lips against him in response, my arms going around his neck as my hands goes into his hair. His hands trail down my body until they get to my thighs and he lifts me up with a small grunt, making me moan. My legs wrap around his waist as the kissing picks up, his tongue caressing mine, and one of his hands stay on my back while the other grasp some on my hair. I don't know how long we stay like that, but the kissing never ends, just gets more heated. The intensity goes through the roof when I feel him press me against the wall, his other hand going into my hair. One of my hands goes down to hold his neck, pulling him even closer to me while my legs tighten around his waist.

Then, suddenly, from the door we hear a very loud, "Ehem." _Shit._

* * *

LPOV

"Where did Rose go?" my mother asked when we got outside.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom, she should be out here quickly," I said, eyeing the door and waiting for Rose to run through them. When a minutes went by and she still hadn't come out, we all go worried.

"What could be taking her so long?" my father asked.

"Well Dimitri is her biology partner, maybe he wanted to set up a date to get to work on their project or he wanted to show her something," I said. _Show her mouth something_, I thought to myself. "If you want, you guys can go home and Rose will get there later."

"And how are you going to get home?" Andre asked, being the overprotective brother he was.

"I can give them a ride home," someone said coming out from the shadows. Christian Ozera. His piercing blue eyes bore into mine for a moment before he turned to look at my parents. "It's on my way home. Plus, I'm pretty sure Vasilisa's right, Dimitri's such a bookworm he probably lost track of time showing her something."

"It's Lissa," I said quietly. He looked at me curiously before remembering what he said and looking down bashfully.

"My bad, Lissa," he said, giving me a shy grin, causing me to look down, my cheeks turning pink.

"Well that was sweet of you to offer, but we can wait," my mother said.

"I'm sure Mr. Dragomir has to be in the office early. Honestly, it's no problem," he persisted. "That is, if Lissa's fine with it." He looked at me again, and the words fell from my mind. It wasn't until Andre cleared his throat, that I looked away, a light to the side to the house catching my eye.

"Uh, yea it's fine with me. Mom and dad, please?" They both looked at each other before nodding their head, thanking Christian for the ride.

"I'm going to wait with Lissa, too," Andre said, eyeing Christian up and down.

"Ok, son, just make sure you guys get home soon," our mother said before kissing us both good night. Once they left, I started walking towards the house.

"Actually, while you two gentlemen wait here, I'm going to go find Rose."

"You might want to try the door that's at the end of the hallway, next to the bathroom," Christian said. I nodded my head, wondering how Rose would know about whatever that door led to, and why she went there.

"Oh, Vaslisa," Mrs. Belikova said when I walked past the dining room. "I thought you guys had left already."

"Oh. No. Rose never came out and we were waiting for her."

"Oh I hope everything's alright with her, I can go check if you'd like."

"No it's fine, she just needed me to bring her something. You know, for _that_ time of the month," I said, hoping she would let me go.

"Oh, poor girl, well hurry off don't want to keep her waiting." I nodded my head and excused myself before walking down the hall, seeing the door at the end that was slightly ajar.

It opened up to another hallway that lead to another door, but it was to a building I caught a peek at when I was out front with my family and Christian. That door was always opened, and if I got close enough I could see and hear what was going on. Part of me wishes I didn't though.

I peeked in to see Rose on Dimitri, legs wound around his waist and hands in his hair, with him carrying her, one hand supporting her back and the other lost in her hair, both engage in a heated kiss. How he was able to do that while standing without using a wall for support amazed me. I felt rude for looking into their little moment, and part of me wanted to back away and wait while the other wanted to barge in. I decided to give them another minute, which Dimitri used walking over and pinning Rose to wall. They were so wrapped into their own world that they didn't notice me opening the door.

5…4…3…2…1…

"Ehem," I said, clearing my throat very loudly. It was comical to see Rose push Dimitri away while Dimitri himself sprang 3 feet back, neither realizing that this would cause to fall and land on her ass. It took all my strength to keep my face serious and not break into laughter.

"Ugh, Lissa what are you doing here?" she said as she got up and rubbed her butt.

"Well seeing as you took forever in the bathroom, I had to come see what was the hold up. Glad I came when I did."

"Yea well," Rose started to say, clearly flustered. "We should go. I'm sure your parents are waiting."

"Actually they already left. Christian's taking us home." Rose stopped walking and looked at me, trying to see if I was joking. "Seriously. Andre's out in front with him waiting for us. So I suggest saying goodbye to your boyfriend…verbally."

She glared at me before awkwardly turning around and saying good night to him.

"You know if this is what it means to not like a guy, I'm curious to see what happens if you did like him," I said once we were walking down the hall. She shoved me with her shoulder playfully, a smile creeping onto her face. "And imagine if I hadn't gotten there when I did? I'm scared to think of the position I would have found you guys in."

"Will you shut up already? We were just talking…"

"Oh I could see that. Your words probably failed you so you decided to use your tongue."

"I'm serious! We were talking, you'd be surprised the kind of shit he has to through and as I was leaving and it just happened. Twice."

"Twice? Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

"Both," she sheepishly admitted. "God what am I doing!"

"Being a teenager," I replied, a smirk on my face. Which quickly fell when we got out the front door and Christian's eyes lifted to meet mine. My smirk turned into a shy smile. Rose looked from me to him before grabbing my arm and turning me towards her.

"Seriously? Him? I thought I had problems choosing a guy!" she said sternly, but quiet enough for only me to hear it. "Did you not hear the stories about him? Or were you to busy gazing into each other's eyes?"

"Hey!" I said defensively, pulling my arm away discreetly. "For all you know he's as misunderstood as your tonsil tossing buddy back there." I flipped my hair over my hair and walked towards Christian's car. "Shotgun!" I called out as he opened the door for me. Andre and Rose got in the back, both having a slight scowl while Christian let me be DJ, both of us laughing when we found a song we both liked or disliked. It all seemed to be a perfect ending to the night...

...until we saw the lights.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED! What did you think about the chapter? Favorite part? Leave me a review with your love and I'll see you next week :)**


	7. Blink of an Eye

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) Dee and I decided that to give you this chapter and answer your questions early. I hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and the idea came from DEE2389**

* * *

Rhea POV

"I still don't think we should have let the girls go with that boy," my husband huffed. "We should go back and get them."

"Andre's with them. They're fine," I reminded him, placing my hand over his and rubbing it soothingly. He spared me a glance before relaxing.

"You're right, Rhea. And I guess it wouldn't hurt for them to make some friends."

"Eric, honey, I'm pretty sure that boy wants something more serious with Lissa," I said, chuckling when he grabbed the steering wheel tighter. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Remember what you were like in high school?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was the quintessence of being a gentlemen."

"Honey, you were hitting on me when you still had a girlfriend. And I had a boyfriend!"

"Hitting on you? Rhea I was being friendly! I didn't attempt anything until I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Yes well doesn't matter now does it?" I asked I leaned into him.

"No it doesn't," he said with a big smile, leaning into me. Our lips met and it was a sweet, slow kiss with a lot of spark. Almost 20 years later and we still have that spark.

When we pulled away, our eyes locked with each other, telling the other just how much we loved them. It wasn't until I noticed a bright light approaching us that I looked away.

Wide-eyed, I noticed they were headlights. "Eric watch out!" I shouted.

He quickly reacted and swerved away from the other car, but it wasn't enough. The other car hit the end of our car, sending us spinning. Eric tried to get control, but it was futile. I looked up at Eric, worry and sadness in both our eyes. We knew we weren't going to make.

"I love you," we said before leaning into one last kiss as the car hit something.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Lissa squealed. "I can't believe you know this song."

"You, my blonde beauty, underestimate the control my sister has over my radio," Christian responded with a chuckle. Andre and I made a gagging face before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Pyro, please, cut the bullshit. We all know you're using your sister as a scapegoat and in reality you have that song on repeat," I shot back jokingly. He glared at me from the review mirror and stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out in retaliation.

"Christian. Rose. Really? Stop acting like five year olds," Lissa said, but I could see the humor in her eyes.

"She started it," Pyro gruffed as he turned back onto the road. Lissa just shook her head and I started laughing.

As we drove on we saw the flashing lights of an ambulance shine through the trees. It wasn't soon after we saw ambulances and cop cars barricading a scene. But it didn't hide the car rammed into a tree.

"Christian stop the car," Andre said. I gave him a questioning look but he was already out the car, me right behind him. I was faintly aware of Lissa getting out too, Christian with her.

"Andre, what is-" I started to say when I caught up w him, but the I got a good look at the car.

"Rose, tell me it's not my parents car," he pleaded me, his voice broken and in a low whisper. Unable to say anything, I shook my head.

"You guys what happened?" Lissa asked when she approached us. We walked up to the scene, getting as close as the yellow "Do Not Cross" tape would let us. Thankfully not many people were out this late at night, so it was just us and the cops and paramedics. We didn't say anything as one of the paramedics pushed a gurney, a body covered with a white sheet on top of it. Lissa gasped, her hands covering her mouth. She was always so sympathetic, so surely it was just a response to the tragedy that fell upon that person and their family.

Except when the arm fell out of sheet when the gurney wobbled her a bump, I was the one to gasp.

The body had the same bracelet Rhea had, with the same charms we had given her for Mother's Day a few years ago.

A sob escaped my lips when I saw someone else pushing a gurney with another body. No doubt in my mind that it was Eric.

"No," Lissa quietly said, shaking her head adamantly. "No. No. No." She kept repeating, each 'no' louder than the last one. I pulled her into my arms, trying to hold back my tears while she clung on to me, weeping the loss of her parents. At one point she gave up saying no and started screaming, the pain and denial in them made the no's more bearable. It wasn't until Andre came up to me, a small, sad smile on his face, and wiped the tears on my face that I realized my control had cracked and I was silently crying as much as Lissa.

Christian came up and stroked Lissa's back, letting her know he was here for her. She let got off me and turned into Christian's arm, snuggling into his embrace while her wails quieted down to heavy breathing while she cried. Andre wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him. I felt his body shake as the tears dripped onto my neck when he rested his head on the crook of my neck, and I heard the soft cries he let out as he accepted the loss of his parents. I tried not to break down. How could I? Yes it sadden me to know that I'd never see Eric or Rhea Dragomir again, but they weren't my parents. Right now Lissa and Andre needed comfort, and I needed to be strong enough to give it to them.

Once both the gurneys were loaded onto the ambulance, they started to close it up.

"Wait," I shouted. Andre stood up, giving me questioning look before letting go I could jog up to paramedic. When I passed under the tape and got to him, he gave me a weird look. _Shit_, I thought when I remembered we were in Russia and not the US. "Uh…do you speak English?" He shouted something and a young, rookie like cop came up to us.

"What can I do for you?" he asked in a very thick Russian accent.

"Can we go in the ambulance?" I asked, pointing to where Andre had taken over Christian's position and was holding his sister, who was still crying, except by now her tears had dried up. I could see the indecision in the cops eyes. "Please. You see those two over there holding each other?" He nodded his head. "They're twins, and those two bodies you have are their parents. Please just let us ride with them to the hospital, where we can identify the bodies and say our last goodbyes in private. Please."

He bit his lip as he mulled over the pros and cons of each option. "Fine. But I can only allow the children to go with them."

"But what if I'm their adoptive child?"

He was silent for a moment before I saw his shoulders sag in resignation and he nodded his head. I gave him a curt nod and thanked him for his understanding before he turned to the paramedic to explain what was happening and I went to Lissa and Andre.

"Liss, Andre, I was able to get them to let us ride in the ambulance with them. But we have to hurry because they're about to leave," I said softly, feeling bad for ruining their moment. Lissa looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears and the ghost of a small smile on her lips, and I could see how much the situation pained her but how thankful she was I was able to give her some limited time with her parents. I waited until her and Andre got into the back before I turned to Christian, who was on the phone.

"Just get to the hospital…which hospital do you think? Fine. Just be there," I heard him say before he hung up. He answered me before I even knew how to say what I wanted to say. "Yea, I'll follow the ambulance and see you guys there. Oh, wait, do you need a ride?"

I shook my head and thanked him before joining Lissa and Andre in the back.

* * *

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the fuck happened?" I shouted, to no one in particular, as the fifth nurse rushed past me. Lissa and Andre had gone with the bodies to identify them and I stayed in the emergency room where the two ambulances parked outside of and tried to get some answers as to how the accident happened. All I got was being put in some waiting room according to Christian.

"Language, Roza," I heard Dimitri say from behind me. I turned around, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me, and was surprised to see not only Dimitri, but his father and Adrian's father coming through the entrance.

"Sorry we weren't here sooner, but we wanted to come all at once and make sure everyone else was a sleep," Alexander said. "Do you know what happened?"

"No," I gruffed. "Every nurse has walked passed me like I don't exist and I don't know where they took Andre and Lissa and the bodies, but I'm pretty sure no one there knows English and the cop that did know English had to go." He gave me a curt nod before grabbing the first nurse and said something in Russian, but I could hear the command in his voice challenging her to not listen to him.

"Are you sure it was Rhea and Eric?" Nathan said.

"Positive. It was their car smashed into the tree and the female body had the same charm bracelet we gave Rhea for Mother's Day a few years ago."

"Well according to the nurse a drunk driver was serving on both sides of the road, and Eric tried to drive around it, but the driver's car nipped Eric's in the back and sent it on a spiral until the front collided with the tree. The drunk driver's car hit another tree on the driver side, all three dying upon impact. There was only one witness and that was the person behind the drunk driver."

"But I didn't see any other cars there," I said, trying to remember if I saw any but all I remembered where the two ambulances and the three cop cars. "I guess it was behind the ambulances." Alexander and Nathan nodded their heads. "So where are Lissa and Andre?"

"In the morgue. Which is where Nathan and I need to go to sign for the bodies since the twins still aren't 18." I nodded my head, watching them walk to the elevator.

"Are you ok?" Dimitri asked, making me look away from the hallway and look into his eyes. I nodded my head because honestly I was ok. Maybe it was because of the shock or because they weren't my real parents, but something in me was completely at ease, and it kept everything else in me nice and calm. "It's ok to break down. You don't have to be strong around me, I know you're grieving."

I let out a sigh and plopped down on one of the chairs, Dimitri sitting down next to me. "I don't know why I'm so calm about it," I confessed. "Maybe I'm still in shock, but it just feels so surreal, you know? Like I know what's happening, but it doesn't feel like it's happening to me. Rhea and Eric are…were…the parents I never had. Anything Lissa or Andre got, I got too. It was an all for one and one for all mentality living with them. It helped since my mom was always gone, going on business trips with Eric and going to the office to manage security, so really it was mostly Rhea I grew up with, but even when Eric was home, I always stayed with them and rarely saw my mom since she was always out doing something security wise and only came home to sleep. And now they're both gone. I just feel empty…not the 'I can't move on' empty…the 'I don't feel anything' empty."

"Yea, but it's ok to cry, empty or not, surreal or not, it's fine to cry."

"You're probably right, but I already cried when Lissa was screaming in the middle of road, in denial that it was her parents under the white sheets. I can't cry anymore. I have to strong for them and I can't let myself cry when they could be coming up at any minute," I said. "Plus it's exhausting to cry."

"Then you should rest."

"Oh yea? On what? You?"

"Sure. Why not?" He pulled me to his chest and then laid me down so my head was resting against his lap. He began running his hands through my hair, whispering something in Russian. Whether it was his light, caressing touch or his soft, soothing voice, or both, either way I felt my eyes getting heavy and soon I gave into sleep.

"Roza," Dimitri said softly while he gently nudged me back to consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes and blurringly saw Lissa and Andre walking my way, Alexander and Nathan behind them. All four of them had grave, hopeless faces. I quickly got up and looked at Andre, my eyes asking him what I couldn't voice. He just gave a sad, empty look and nodded his head.

A sob erupted from me and the tears came crashing down. This was why I was so calm. This was why I couldn't cry. I was holding onto the hope that it wasn't them. That it was a mistake, and Rhea and Eric had made it home. But I was wrong. And now it was all coming down on me, and I couldn't take it. I felt my legs give out, and Dimitri's arms wrap around me as he sat down, with me on his lap, crying onto his shoulder. He kept saying something into my ear, his voice low and soothing, and honestly I don't care what he said, the way he said it was all that matter.

After a few minutes, I felt tears run out, and I pulled myself together.

"Sorry I wet your shirt," I muttered as I stood up. He gave me a small smile with a shrug.

"It's nothing but a shirt," he replied. "Is that why you weren't crying? You thought it wasn't them."

"I hoped it wasn't them, and I didn't want to cry in case I was right. But, well, I was wrong." He nodded his head, somehow understanding me better than anyone else, before wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his lower back, clinging onto him as I kept the tears from coming down again.

"If you need anything, just let me know." I nodded my head before letting go, a smirk on my face.

"You know for the school's badass, you're kind of a big teddy bear," I said, trying to make light of the situation. It must have worked, because his lips dropped into a frown.

"I'm not a teddy bear," he gruffed. "I just know what it's like to lose a loved one."

I nodded my head, wanting to ask who but knowing it's not my place. "Well we need to get home. It's late and we still have school tomorrow."

"She's right. Lissa, Andre, Rose, I'll be taking you home," Nathan said as he started inching towards the door. Lissa and Andre nodded their heads and followed, but not before Lissa gave Christian a parting hug and thanked him.

"Thanks for the ride, Christian," I said as I walked towards Lissa. He nodded his head as Dimitri walked up next to him.

"Hey dude is it fine if I crash at your place?" I heard him ask Dimitri, who said it was fine.

When we made it back home, Nathan said him and Alexander would work everything out, our living situation, the funeral, everything. All we had to worry was grieving the loss of our parents and keeping up with school. We nodded our heads and went to inside, going out separate ways for our room.

I found myself staring at my ceiling because every time I closed my eyes a memory of Rhea and Eric would play out, ending with their bodies being rolled away and into the ambulances. At one point, my mind went as far as to depict how the whole thing happened based of what Alexander said. Safe to say I was kind of relieved when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said, not bothering to get up.

"Rosie," Lissa's small voice called out. I sat up and looked at her, nodding my head for her to come in. "I can't sleep. I just keep seeing them on the corner's table."

_Fuck_, I thought. Here I was cringing at seeing them under a white sheet when Lissa and Andre had to go see them uncovered in a creepy place like the morgue.

"C'mon," I said I got up and grabbed my pillow. I took her hand and we walked to Andre's room where we knocked and waited until he called us in. When he saw us, I saw the hope in his eyes fleet away before he scooted over and pulled his blanket back for us. We rushed forward, Lissa getting in first so she was in the middle. He pulled the blanket over us and we just laid there hearing each other's heartbeats and breathes and slowly, but surely, sleeping finally came and greeted us.


	8. Getting Used to the Loss

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) I'm glad you guys liked the chapter, even if it was sad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related, the idea belongs to DEE 2389**

* * *

DPOV

"We have to figure this out," I said in an exasperated tone. We had yet to figure out what we were doing for our project and I needed to know we were making some progress so it wasn't done last minute.

"Yea yea I know," Rose said, waving her hand as I trailed her to her locker. "But I have class in 15 minutes, with a quiz I need to study for and I need to hunt Lissa down, she hasn't been responding."

"So you're putting it on hold…again."

"Not on hold," she said, looking up at me from behind her locker. I could see the bags under her eyes, even if she tried covering it with makeup. Her eyes had lost some of the shine and twinkle, a tell-tale sign the accident was still haunting her. "I just can't think about it right now. I can't even think about the quiz. All I can think about is Lissa. She's been holed up in her room when we're not at school. I'm worried and I don't know what to do. So until I can figure _that_ out, I can't really figure school out, or how to do a presentation on sports medicine."

"Sounds like you need a break." She let out a snort, telling me just how much she believed she'll have one. "Have lunch with me," I blurted out. She looked at me wide eyed before hunching over, laughing. "I'm serious. Take a break from Lissa and eat with me at lunch. Maybe I can even coax to start thinking of the project."

"No," she said firmly as she closed her locker.

"Please?"

"Nope," she said, popping her 'p' as she shook her head. "There is no way in _hell_ you'll get me to be at the same table as the screaming cheerleader. I can promise someone's going to end up at the nurse's office...and it won't me." She then turned around and walked down the hallway, leaving me unable to respond. With an exasperated sigh, I headed down the opposite way.

* * *

RPOV

"No offense to your food or anything, but is it so hard to change it up a bit and serve I dunno maybe spaghetti or pizza or burgers," I said to no one in particular when I got to our table. Not like anyone was listening.

Sydney had started eating lunch with us, so her and Adrian were on one end in their own world. Christian also had moved over here, so he was sitting next to Lissa, trying to coax her into eating, but he had a better chance training a snake to walk on two legs. Out of the three of us, Lissa was the worst. Getting her to talk was a miracle and getting her to smile or laugh was ludicrous. Andre was better, he immersed himself into his studies and trying out for soccer, or futbol as they call it here. It also helped that Viktoria would come by the house after school with dinner her mom had made for us that night and staying to "get extra help" on her homework. What she lacked in academic smarts she overcompensated for in guy smarts. Her father and Adrian's had taken the responsibility of planning the funeral, which was to happen this weekend. Hopefully everything starts going back to normal afterwards. As much as I miss Eric and Rhea, I miss my best friend more.

As for me, I devoted myself to practice. When I came home I was so exhausted I only had enough energy to do homework and eat dinner. I was too exhausted to feel anything. My mom made herself scarce, but I don't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. Sure it's only been a week so it make sense that Lissa's still grieving, but it worried me that she wouldn't leave her room or talk to anyone. Except for Christian. Which pissed me off. I was her best friend, the sister she never had, shouldn't I be the one she talks to instead having late night phone calls with the pyromaniac? I mean, I was glad she was opening up to _someone_, I just wish it was me.

When no one else responded, I sat down with a disgruntled sigh. "Whatever," I said, poking around my food, just eating the slice of black bread. I honestly think I've lost weight with the "black bread" only diet I had going.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Christian said a few minutes later, looking at something behind me in utter surprise. That caught everyone's attention and they all looked up at whoever was behind me. I would have turned around too but he sat down next to me. Like right next to me, shoulders rubbing shoulders, electricity filling the air around us. I looked over, my eyes widening to see it was Dimitri looking at me with a broad smile.

"Because the view here is better," he answers, eyes still on mine. I look down, blushing, and I see Lissa's eyes trained on me, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. _How is she the only one to notice?_ I wonder before Andre answers my question.

"Vika? What are you doing here?" he asks, causing everyone's head to snap to the other end of our table. I would have looked too, but I couldn't stop the smirk forming on my lips so I keep my head down.

"You're late you know," I said when I muster the strength to keep a straight face and give her a pointed look.

"Don't I know it!" she says exasperately, shaking her head dramatically before she sits in front of me, a little too close to Andre. "You could have told me this school is filled with animals in a feeding frenzy, ya know."

Dimitri's once tender eyes turn cold as he looks down at me slightly angry and slightly annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" he demanded.

"She made me pinkie swear!" I said defensively. "You don't understand the power of the pinkie. Plus, I wouldn't have even known if I hadn't caught her this morning walking around aimlessly looking for her class." He huffed, and muttered something in Russian, which Viktoria caught and glared at him, but before she could say a comeback or I could ask what he said, the bell rang and we all got up to leave for class.

* * *

DPOV

"Dimitri," Alberta said as I walked to the stairs to warm up for practice.

"Yea, Coach?" _Please don't ask about Rose's training. Please don't ask about Rose's training_, I kept hoping for in my head.

"How's it going with Hathaway? I see her here in the morning, but after practice she's the first one to go and I don't remember saying her after practice sessions were over," she stated, giving me a pointed look.

"Oh well, I figured she'd get better at running if she didn't do it on the track field so after practice we go running on a trail I run everyday, that way she not only gets faster but she learns how to run through obstacles and turns while keeping her momentum," I fibbed. It wasn't a big fib, it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh. Well that's a wise decision. Good job, son," she praised. "So what's her time?"

"Honestly, I haven't really been keeping track," I said, looking down shamefully as I lied again. I had been keeping track, but I didn't know if Rose was where Alberta wanted her, so I rather hear what the goal is so I can decide how much work we had left. "I know she's been getting faster because I have her run for a set amount of time, and the amount of times she does a complete lap has been increasing."

"Oh well that's good. I guess," she said slowly. "I would rather you time her though, it would help with keeping track of her progress. But don't worry, you're doing good."

I nodded my head before excusing myself so I could go start practice.

"Actually, Dimitri," she said, grabbing my arm so I couldn't leave. "I'm running practice today. The race is in a month, and I want to get everyone's time down so I can create a program over the weekend to get everyone up to par. So today you're just another member on the team. Ok?" I nodded my head again, trailing her as she went down to tell everyone we were going to run a mile while she timed us.

I went up to Rose and saw past her calm, nonchalant mask, seeing the nervousness and fear she hadn't improved as much as we thought. I assured her that no matter what, this was a good thing. It would tell us where she stood and how much work we had to do in the next four weeks. I told her how much faith I had that she was almost where she needed to be, even if a small part of me worried that she actually wasn't and my feelings for her has clouded my judgement, wanting to make her feel better more than telling her how things were.

Wait…feelings? I can't have those kinds of feelings for her. Sure we've kissed, and she's the only person I feel I can truly relate to since Ivan passed away, but that can't mean I have _feelings_ for her can it? Before I could answer that, Alberta lined us up and fired the gun, our sign that it was time to run.

"Good job everyone," she said once we all finished. "Dimitri, Eddie, Scott, Amber, and Michelle, keep your times up like that and you'll have a spot in the race for sure. Everyone else, keep it up! Dimitri, Rose, can I talk to you guys for a second?"

Rose looked at me quickly, showing me how worried she was about what Alberta would say. Even though Rose wasn't one of the first five, she had finished a lot sooner than I expected her to and she had been one of the first ten to finish. Alberta enrolled anywhere between five to ten runners in this race depending on our times. I looked at Rose reassuringly, trying to lend her some courage to hear what Alberta had to say.

"Well, I'm not gonna sugar coat anything, you're still not where I want you to be," she said once everyone had gone to their bags, her voice flat. _Shit_, I thought. "With that said, I am impressed by your improvement Rose. You ran the mile in under ten minutes, placing you in the top ten. And you were trailing the slowest of the top five by a minute, I'd like for you guys to work on shaving that minute off in this coming weeks. I'm still not sure if I'm sending more than five, but I'ld like to have you in the group. Dimitri, keep up the good work. I'll see you guy tomorrow."

"Actually, Alberta, I can't come tomorrow," Rose said quickly. We both looked at her confused. "It's…it's the funeral this weekend and tomorrow is the memorial vigil. I can't not go." The funeral! I completely forgot about it. After the accident, I told Alberta, figuring Rose would take a few days off, and when she didn't Alberta told her it was fine to take some time for herself, but Rose refused.

"That's alright then," Alberta said gently. "Again, my condolences to you and your friends. I can only imagine what you kids are going through. I'm glad you guys didn't have to move or anything and if you need anything, let me know." Rose nodded her head before going and packing her stuff up.

"If you want, you can head up to a car, I'll be there in a minute, I just want to make sure Vika got home ok," I said as I went to my bag. Rose laughed softly, shaking her head and showing me her phone, where a text from my baby sister was displayed, saying she got a ride from Andre. I growled without wanting to, causing Rose to laugh harder.

"Plus, I can't go to afternoon practice, Comrade," she said sadly. I gave a "what the hell?" look, not understanding why she was skipping on practice now. "I have this stupid meeting to go to for the dance and if I don't go Kirova will have my ass."

"That's fine," I said, grabbing her hand as I dragged her up the stairs. "I can walk you to the meeting if you want."

"That's fine, I have to go get Lissa first," she said, squeezing my hand before letting go and walking into the girls locker room.

* * *

RPOV

"Please Lissa!" I quietly begged in the library, where I found her and Christian doing homework.

"No, Rose. I don't feel like going, plus I'm about to go home," she said, not looking up from her book. Christian kept glancing up at us, not sure if he should leave or butt in.

"Exactly! What difference does it make if you go now or in an hour?" I argued. "And why don't you want to go? Because Christian won't go?" I couldn't help the envious tone in which I spat out the last part, and I hoped Lissa didn't catch it. But of course she did.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked looking up at me defiantly, and angrily too.

"It _means_ that you don't go anywhere without him. You don't leave your room unless it's for school. And when you're here, it's always with him. It's not that I don't like him, but seriously Liss? Would it kill you to spend one hour with your supposed best friend? And I'm pretty sure Sparky here could help out too."

"Like you've noticed. You've been spending your whole time at Dimitri's house 'practicing,'" she said, air quoting the last word before muttering "practicing making babies."

"You know Liss, I wasn't the one that was quick to jump into bed with my boyfriend. And I've been spending so much time with Dimitri so I can compete in the race next month, not like you'd notice since you can't see past your nose," I said angrily. "And what's the point of being at home trying to get you to leave your room if Anna had a better chance at getting Elza out of her room? You know what, forget it. I'll just go alone. What's the point of having a best friend if they won't even go to my first meeting with the spawns of Satan." I got up and walked out.

Once I got outside the library, I leaned against the wall in between it and the staircase contemplating going upstairs or walking back in and trying again with Lissa. Before I decided, the library door opened and Lissa walked out and walked past me, going up a few steps before turning around.

"We're going to be late," she said matter-of-factly. I broke into a big smile and caught up to her, linking my arm with her.

"What made you change your mind? My compelling argument?" I asked, cheerful that she agreed to come. She let out a small chuckle. I got her to smile and laugh!

"Yea, definitely," she said sarcastically before getting serious. "I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't my best friend, it's just Christian knows what I'm going through. He hasn't said much except for he knows what it's like to have your parents die. I know I've sucked at grieving, but it's like I'm in denial and then when I realize it's real, the pain hits me all over again. And, I know if I were to go to you, you would have your arms wide open and help me, but I also know you're grieving too and I can't make you put aside your grief to help me deal with mine. And I'm sorry for suggesting you and Dimitri were doing more than running. I just god I'm so fucked up."

"Hey that's not true," I said gently. "You are not fucked up. You just lost your parents and you're dealing with it the best you can and if anyone ever tells you otherwise, you let me know and they'll wake up in the hospital with a breathing tube in their throat, got it? And I forgive you, plus I said somethings I probably shouldn't have too."

"Yea, thanks for that, Rosie. Now I get to have the very wonderful and very awkward sex life talk with Christian. God he's gonna think the worst of me now."

"That's not true. I can see how much he likes you. I might not like whatever you guys have got going on, but I can see he's good for you and what's good for you is good for me. Plus, if he doesn't like what you tell him, then he's a complete dick and when I'm done with him he's not gonna have one. By the way what did you tell him."

"Nothing, I packed my stuff and left before he could ask." I laughed and was about to say something when we were interrupted. When we looked up, I noticed that we had walked into the auditorium and a red-headed bimbo in a cheerleader uniform, chewing gum like a horse, was standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" she asks while chewing her gum. God that sound was getting on my nerves.

"We're here to help with the dance stuff. Kirova told me I had to come," I said.

"Oh Rose right? Yea she told us you'd be here. Who's she?" she asked, nodding her head to Lissa.

"She's Lissa and she wanted to help." She nodded her head and told us to follow her, taking us a group of girls dressed like her.

"What are they doing here?" sneered the leader. Tasha. Well at least she wasn't screaming. The redhead told her who we were and Tasha's lips cracked into a smirk. "Well I got just the job for you two. Rose you can go with the guys and you're on paint duty. Mostly you'll paint the structures but since none have been built you can work on the backdrops we've sketched up. And you, Lisa can go with Jill and work on costume."

"It's Lissa you deaf pompomphiliac," I said.

"Excuse me," she said slowly, in a low threatening voice, as she got in my face. Well it sounded like it was suppose to be threatening, but from the defiant, challenging look in my face when I looked up at her, you could tell it didn't work on me. Next to me, Lissa tugged my arm and whispered in my ear to let it go. "You should listen to your friend. I'm not someone you want to fuck with," she warned.

"Oh yea?" I challenged. "And you don't want to fuck with me. I already don't like you so don't give me more reasons to full on hate you."

Before she could say something, and I know she wanted to from the hateful look she gave me, someone came up behind her and asked her something.

"Hey, where do you want us?" he said, in a Russian accent I'd notice anywhere. I snapped my head up and met Dimitri's eyes, his were confused and guarded as he took in our stance. Tasha whipped around and visibly calmed when she saw him, obviously forgetting about me. Even though she wasn't facing me, I still had a good side angle of her so I saw when she bit her lip as her hands trailed up his arm and gripped his bicep. My fist clenched as I kept myself from ripping her hand away and stake my claim. Wait what? My claim? It's not like we're dating or anything, so I have no reason to be jealous or anything.

"I missed you at lunch," she purred, snapping me out of my turmoil and boiling my blood. "Maybe you and I could ditch and go make up for it."

He politely but forcefully removed her hands off of him before he responded, "I don't think that would be a good idea. There's no one here you'd trust enough to take charge and the guys wouldn't get much done without me."

"Hmm you're right. And I'd get to see you shirtless. I mean you came from practice right? So you must hot," she said coyly, running her index finger down his chest before grabbing the hem of shirt and start lifting it, exposing his six pack under.

"Tasha stop," he said firmly, grabbing her hands with one of his and flinging them off him. "Let me ask you in a different manner. Where's the stuff for us to start building?"

"Backstage," she huffed, running a hand through her hair in a seductive but aggravated manner, clearly telling him she's not happy but she's willing to let him work for forgiveness. I'd say beg but that wouldn't include the sexual things she has in her mind. He gave a curt nod before looking at me again.

"So you ditched practice for this?" he asked, fake hurt in his voice. I gave a soft chuckle before nodding my head in playful shamefullness.

"Alas you have discovered my secret love the the theatre," I said. "Like you're one to talk, though, seeing as you are here as well."

"Ah but I was going to ditch this for practice," he countered as he intertwined his arm with mine and lead me towards where he was walking.

"Wait," Tasha's voice rang out. God, could she not take a hint? "_She's_ who you've been having extra practice with?!"

"Yup," I said, popping my 'p' as I looked over my shoulder. "And we're partners for the bio project." Then I looked at Dimitri. "You know for not being your girlfriend she's very possessive." His eyes widen but I saw the hint of a smile on his face as he shook his head. From the corner of my eyes I swear I saw Tasha's face turn red. I turned around and walked with Dimitri backstage. Ironically enough, I was working with his group, painting whatever they built. Lissa had left with Jill to do costume I assumed, so I got right to work, painting some backdrops while Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and Mason worked with Dimitri. After a while of the only sound being the tools making contact with the materials they were working with, I got up and asked if there was any speakers. Adrian being Adrian ran out and got one from his car. For the rest of the hour we worked to my Pandora, everyone adding their musical preference, so for the first time a week I found myself laughing and being my old, carefree self outside of practice. And damn did it feel good to be back.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh seems like Dimitri and Rose are treading some unknown territories in the matter of the heart ;) What was your favorite part? Leave me a review and I _might_ be inclined to update on Wednesday. If i don't I'll see you next week where we go down tragedy lane :'(**


	9. Sad Beautiful Tragic

**Thanks for all the reviews :) and welcome new readers :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and this idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

Lissa POV

We all stood around the two graves while the minister said the final blessings before my parents were lowered six feet under. Andre, Rose, and I thew a fistful of dirt onto each= coffins, silently saying our last goodbyes. After a while everyone started leaving to the Belikov family's house, where the reception was being held, but I wasn't ready to leave so I sat down next to my mom as the workers started shoveling in the dirt. I saw Andre and Rose sit next my dad. God, how morbid is that? The only way I'll ever be able to see my parents is to look at photos, the only way I'll be able to talk to them is to come visit their graves, and the only way I'll be able to hear them is by playing videos. I let out a strangled sob when I came to that realization, bringing my legs up and resting my head against my knees as I kept on crying.

I flinched when I felt someone start rubbing my back. Looking up, I saw Christian sitting next to me, his eyes sad as he took me in. I could only imagine what I looked like as I wiped the tears away, my eyes probably puffy and dried up tear trails going down my face.

"It's ok to cry," he said as he wiped a tear that slipped. "It makes your jade eyes shine and look beautiful. Well more beautiful."

I let out a small laugh. "Yea but with all the crying I've been doing, you'd think I'd run out of tears."

"I dunno. I think I cried for a whole two weeks after my parents died. And I was smaller."

"Oh Christian. I didn't even think about what you must be going through by coming to the service and burial." Well jeez talk about inconsiderate. He just shrugged his shoulder, wrapping his arms around me and letting me rest my head on him.

"I didn't really think about it until now. During the service I was just wondering about how you were holding up and wishing I could have sat up with you. And then in the burial, you three seemed to be in your own world so I just stayed in the back."

"That was really sweet of you. And actually, I needed that. To just be with Rose and Andre, I know that you're the only person I can relate to, but still they're the only ones that were as close to my parents as I was and I really needed their strength to get through today, but I'm glad you're here because now I could use yours," I said as I snuggled closer to him.

One good thing had come out of this accident, and that was Christian. He was there for me, and it wasn't like Rose and Andre weren't, but they were grieving also, and Christian knew exactly what to say and what to do. He was so attune to my needs and feelings, but it was more than that. In this short time, I really got to know him. And not the Christian that act like he doesn't give a care for the world, but the Christian that has emotions and a heart behind the mask he puts up. And I've come to like him. He knew I didn't want to talk about my parents, that I hated when people asked about how I was holding up, so when we'd talk, it would be about our past and just learning about who the other person is. It was on such a deep, personal level, I've never felt a connection like this with anyone else and I'd just wish I'd have the courage to act upon my feelings, or that he would give me some kind of hint that he feels even a fraction of what I feel. Sometimes I feel like I do get a hint every time I look into his piercing blue eyes and see how they get soft when he looks at me. Just like now. And now, like every other time, I get this urge to lean in and press my lips softly against his, but just like those times, I find a reason not to. For example, sitting in front of my mother's almost filled grave. Yea, so romantic.

"You know you're lucky," he said suddenly, pulling me out of my inner babble.

"Lucky?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea. You didn't see you're parents die. You didn't see the light leave their eyes," he said, his eyes looking up at the sky, lost in the memory.

Oh. My. God. _Now_ he's going to tell me? This whole week he never once said anything more than just the fact that both his parents died too, and now he wants to swap orphan stories? I couldn't figure if this was the perfect time or the worst time, but I wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

"I had to see their body in the morgue, though," I said, before sliding my hand into his and giving him a gentle squeeze. "You know you never did say what happened."

"I know. I've wanted to, but I feared you'd stop talking to me."

"Just tell me."

"You know how I was actually raised in Britain?" I nodded my head, remembering that conversation well. "Well when I was ten, we moved here because my grandpa had fallen ill so we moved to Russia indefinitely. One night my grandpa had been hospitalized and originally we were going to stay the night with him, but after a check-up the doctor said it was a false alarm, but they still wanted to keep him overnight for observation so we went home. My sister and I were really shaken up seeing him like that, so my parents decided that we'd all sleep in their room and watch a movie. Tasha had gone downstairs to go get some popcorn and then she came up running with blood flowing out of a cut that went down the left side of her face. Shakingly, she told us there were robbers downstairs. My mom barely had enough time to hide us in the closet and told us to not make a noise, and my dad had called the police but before he could give our address the robbers barged in."

I looked up at him, and his haunted expression, and wrapped my arms around him, my grief and lose seeming mundane compared to what he went through. "Christian, I'm so sorry."

He clung onto me, a small sob escaping before he continued. "It was like watching an army of death raid my house. They saw my parents and without a hesitation they just stabbed them and left them for dead. Tasha didn't see anything cus she had burrowed her head into my neck to stop herself from crying. I'm pretty sure the robbers would have looked for us, but we heard the sirens approaching so they fled."

"Is that how Tasha got her scar?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulders.

"Yea. She told the police that as she was coming up with the popcorn, a guy cut her off and started taunting her with grazing the knife against her cheek. She flipped and threw the popcorn at him, and since it was hot, the steam hurt, so he flailed his arms and the knife cut into Tasha."

"Oh god, here I am grieving and complaining about seeing my parents in the morgue, but you had to watch them die. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. Well the situation isn't, but you should grief and I don't think 'Who's parents had a worse death?' is a contest I'd like to win," he said jokingly, making me laugh a bit. He lifted his head, so I lift mine and met his eyes and before I could react, he closed the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine. At first, I was too shocked to react, but then I left myself melting into the kiss, which was soft but hungry and demanding all at once. As we kept kissing, the intensity picked up as his hand lifted to my neck and grabbed a hold of my hair while my arms tightened around his neck. When we finally broke apart, our breathes were ragged. "But winning your heart is a contest I'd like to win."

I smiled up at him before pressing my lips against his quickly. "I think you've already won that one," I admitted with a small smile. He broke into a bigger smile before getting up and offering me a hand, which I took and got up. When I looked around I noticed Rose and Andre were walking to a truck, each with their own companion next to them. I shook my head as I walked to Christian's car and headed to the reception.

* * *

RPOV

After everyone started leaving and the workers began filling the graves, Andre and I sat down next to Eric's grave and Andre rested his head against my shoulder. We didn't say anything, just stared into the pit. I don't know what Andre was thinking about, but if it was anything like what I was thinking, then he was remembering all his fondest memories with his parents.

"Remember when you tried to help your dad build the treehouse, but ended up in the hospital with a cast on your foot?" I suddenly said. I felt him chuckle at the memory.

"Yea. Also remember Nancy Berk kissing me to help ease the pain," he said, I could hear the smirk on his face. "Remember when you tried being superwoman and tried hopping on the swinging seats, and got a cut that ran along your knee?"

"Yup. Also remember getting stitches and them hurting like a mother."

"We seriously gave my parents a run for their money, didn't we?"

"Oh yea. I think they were grateful Lissa was the calm child and that I wasn't _actually_ their kid."

"Nah. They always considered you one of us." I just nodded my head, my attention on someone approaching us. Well more like someones.

"How are you holding up?" Viktoria asked us, well really just Andre but we both nodded our heads with a sad smile. She nodded her head in reply and sat down on the other side of Andre, who lifted his head and rested in on Viktoria's lap. I could see the fire go up in Dimitri's eyes so I quickly got up and grabbed his hand, bringing his attention to me.

"Join me on a walk?" I asked in a tone that wasn't really asking. We didn't say anything until we came up to a tree . I tucked the skirt of my dress under me as I sat down while Dimitri gracefully sat down next to me. I never thought someone with his height could do anything graceful, but alas I'm wrong.

"Are you sure you're ok? I know you feel like you have to the strong one, especially since they weren't related to you, but you don't have to hold back with me."

I gave him a small smile and rested my head against his shoulder, sweeping my legs next to me on the other side. "Yea I'm fine. I mean I'm not, but I don't feel the need to cry. I know this might sound weird, but burying them was kind of a relief."

"It makes sense. And, to be honest, that's exactly how I felt when I lost Ivan. It's like you can finally put to rest the grief. And you bury the bad memories with them, keeping the good ones with you."

"Yea, that's exactly how I feel. Not to pry or anything, but what happened to Ivan?"

Guilt and sorrow cast a haunted shadow of his face. He didn't say anything for a while and I was about to tell him to forget it, when he finally spoke up.

"We were getting ready to graduate 8th grade. For my birthday, we went out to the movies because I had been waiting to see Cowboys and Aliens and Ivan took me to go see it. Well as we were leaving, we were joking around and he was trying to imitate me and then someone shot him. Right in his stomach. I tried applying pressure to make it stop, but more blood just kept coming out. He died before the paramedics made it. Later, I found out that it was retaliation for one of my father's side business deal that went bad. And the bullet was meant for me, but since Ivan had been shouting 'I'm Dimitri Belikov' the shooter thought he was me."

"Oh my God, Dimitri, I can't even begin to understand what you went through."

"No one can. The way you are with Lisa is how I was with Ivan and when I found out he died because of my dad's dirty business, I started resenting him and I can't even imagine following in his footsteps, not if it comes with the price of losing people I love."

"I can't imagine what would happen to me if I lost Lissa. Is…is that…is that why you always so distant and indifferent with people?" I hesitantly ask. "I mean aside from your family, Christian, and well me I guess." He nodded his head slowly. "Why? Why aren't you like that with me? You don't even know me that well and we just met. Why are so open?"

"It's not like I did it intentionally, Roza. You're the first person able to read me, even when I don't want to be read. And you remind me of him. Your whole "have fun now, deal with the consequences later" carefree attitude and your big but guarded heart, it's just like how Ivan was. He did whatever he wanted to have fun and he didn't have many friends, but it wasn't because he wasn't liked, but because he didn't like many people and if he did like you he was loyal and there for you."

"Oh…well…thanks?" I said, uncertain of how I'm suppose to respond. He gave a small chuckle and pulled me closer to him. Breathing in my scent as he nuzzled his head on top of mine. I couldn't judge though because I used this proximity to inhale his aftershave scent.

"Oh Roza," he murmured in a teasing disapproving tone.

"Hmm?" I said absentmindedly.

"You and Ivan have another very important common trait."

"What's that? Striking, angelic, too-good-to-be-true good looks?"

"Well, besides that, you both have a potent dislike of Tasha," he said with a laugh.

"Well him and I would have gotten along marvelous. It's like he's my other half. Damn, we would have wrecked havoc on this town, and made Tasha's life a living hell."

"I don't doubt that for a second. Actually, I can honestly say you two would have been really good friends."

"Haha I'm curious as to why he didn't like her. I mean I'm pretty sure pre-teen/early teen Tasha wasn't half the slutty devil she is now."

"Maybe not, but she wasn't shy about making her intentions clear. And she wasn't picky about who she made them with."

"Basically she slept with anyone that had a dick. Got it. She was a slut in elementary school."

"I wouldn't say sleep. More like intense flirting that ended with hard core making out. And Ivan liked her, and she toyed with him constantly and he got sick of it. Plus, it wasn't until she made the cheerleading team and was co-captain did she become the way she is now."

"Ohhh so she was a tease in elementary school and became a slut in high school. Yea not much changed, Comrade."

"Oh and you were such an angel in high school?"

"No. I flirted, but I knew my boundaries. And that's part of my charm. I can talk my way out of and into anything, but I know when to stop. I have limits. Exhibit A…when I slapped you on the first day of school. Had you done things right and not dived in head first, we could have had a fun, playful flirting banter."

This time his head fell back as he let out a full on laughter that made my heart squeeze and a smile to break out on my face.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I could think of a few things," I said playfully, winking down at him, before getting up. "But we should be getting back so we can go to the reception."

"You're right," he said as he got up and took my hand. When we got back Andre and Vika had switched positions, so now she was laying on his lap and he was playing with her hair. On the other side, Lissa and Christian were kissing.

"About time," I said, taking Dimitri's focus off of his sister. He looked up and saw what I saw, nodding in agreement. Noticing Viktoria and Andre still hadn't noticed us, I spoke up again. "Hey lovebirds, unless you plan on staying the night, you might want to get up and come with us."

Both their heads snapped up at us, a blush gracing their cheeks as they got up and followed us to Dimitri's truck. I noticed Lissa and Christian had gotten up too and were walking towards Christian's car. I was about to get in the front passenger seat, when Dimitri had Andre sit next to him. I shook my head as I got in next to Viktoria, but didn't say anything as we drove to the reception.

* * *

Andre POV

"You know it's ok to cry right?" Viktoria said, stroking my head as I lay on her lap.

"I cried enough this past week. Hell, I think I used up next year's supply today alone. Plus, I don't look sexy crying," I said, shaking my head with a hint of a smile on my face, while Viktoria had a small smile on.

"You look cute no matter what," she blurted out, a deep red painting across her cheeks when she caught what she said.

"You're cute when you blush," I said, lifting my arm and grazing my hand across her cheek. She lowered her head, her long hair casting a curtain around us as her eyes looked down bashfully. Involuntarily, my hand lowered down to her neck and pulled her head down as mine lifted and our lips met in a soft, chaste kiss which I pulled away from as quickly as I could and sat up. "I'm so sorry! Oh God! What's wrong with me!" I burrowed my face in my hands. I have a girlfriend for goodness sake!

"Sorry for what? I didn't mind. Actually, I kinda liked it," she said softly, when I looked over, she was looking at me while biting her bottom lip nervously. And, God, did I wish I was the one bitting her plump bottom lip. _Stop it!_ I told myself sternly, reminding myself about Avery.

"Only kinda?" I joked, a playful smirk on my face. Her eyes widen and she bit her lip again, unsure of how to respond. "And I shouldn't have kissed you like that. Not when I have a girlfriend. It's not right to either of you, and I like you too much to even try something like I have two girlfriends."

"Why are the good ones always so noble and taken?" she muttered, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. God, she made the cutest expression. "Has she…has she spoken to you recently?"

I knew what she really meant to say, and I shook my head. "Nope. I sent her a message the day after it happened, and I haven't heard a word from her. I only know what she's up to because of her constant postings on Facebook and Instagram. I mean she hasn't even sent me a condolence tweet!"

"Doesn't sound like much of a girlfriend to me."

"Yea, but I can't exactly reprimand her if I can't even talk to her. What's sucks is that she's always been there for me. I could always count on having her shoulder to lean on and she knew just how to make me feel better. But when I need it most, she's off having the senior year of her life."

"I'm here for you. I've been here for you for the last week."

"I know," I said, placing my hand over hers and squeezed it, trying to not think too much of the spark that ran through my fingers when I touched hers. "And I'm grateful for that." I kissed her cheek, making her smile. "Aside from Rose and my sister, you're the only one who's been here giving me your support. And, unlike Rose and Lissa, you've brought me dinner."

Another blush ran across her cheek. "It was my mama who cooked dinner, I just brought."

"Yea and you kept me company while Lissa was holed up in her room and Rose was anywhere but home. You undermine just how important you've been to me this whole week."

"You're not hard to be company for. I mean, it was easy and fun to be with you. I felt useful and needed and like I mattered when I was with you. At home, I'm the youngest of my sisters so I'm a nuisance sometimes, and my nephew and niece are too young to appreciate my presence."

"Well you're never a nuisance for me and I definitely appreciate your presence." She smiled at me and shifted so she could lay down on my lap, giving me the perfect chance to run my hand through her silky hair.

"You know I never told you this, but I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

"Oh? Who did you lose?"

"Mr. Bunbun, a rabbit I had when I was like 6. I accidentally put my orange crayon too close to his cage and he ate it. It was troubling times in my room," she said woefully. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, which kept going when I saw her face furrow in anger. "That's not funny! I loved that bunny with my whole 6 year old heart!"

"I'll bet. I'm sorry about that, you must have been devastated."

"I was. Until my dad brought home a puppy. But then he ran away, so I gave up on animals."

"What kind of bunny was it?"

"A small little white fur ball that fit in my two hands."

"Well I'm sure Mr. Bunbun's watching over you in heaven."

"Yea. Maybe your parents and Ivan are taking care of him."

"Ivan?"

"Yea, he's my brother's friend that passed away. I used Mr. Bunbun to make Dimitri better, saying that he shouldn't worry because Ivan's not alone, he's got Mr. Bunbun to keep him busy. It worked…I think…"

"Well, it worked on me. Thanks," I said with a smile. We just lay there for a while, not saying anything, just looking at each other while I ran my hands through her hair and she messed with the grass.

"Hey lovebirds, unless you plan on staying the night, you might want to get up and come with us," Rose said. I didn't even notice her! Viktoria and I snapped our heads up to see her and Dimitri hand in hand. Rose had a humorous glint in her eyes, while Dimitri looked like he was ready to strangle someone. Me more than likely. We got up quickly and followed them to Dimitri's truck. I was about to get in the back with Viktoria, but Rose got in the back and said I had to sit in the front. _Shit_, I thought as I hopped in, glad we drove the whole way in silence.

* * *

RPOV

"Oh there you are!" Olena said with relief when she saw all of us enter the house. "Nathan and my husband would like to see the twins his study. And you too Rose." Lissa, Andre, and I looked at each other with the same confused look before I shrugged my shoulders, told Christian, Dimitri, and Viktoria that we'd meet up with them later, and walked towards the study, knowing that Lissa and Andre would follow.

When we got to there, I knocked on the door and waited until one of them called us in before opening the door to see another man in the room.

"Oh great you're here!" Nathan said as he got up from his chair, Alexander was standing to the side of his desk while the stranger sat in his seat behind the desk.

"Uh yea, Olena said you wanted to see us." All three men nodded their head, telling us to come in.

"I'm Mr. Garner. I was Eric's lawyer back in America," said the strainger as he rose and extended his hand to us. Andre was the first to shake it as he introduced us. "Well, first I'd like to express my condolences on you three. I worked close with Eric and the world lost a great man. On that note, I'm here because in his passing, he left a will that he wished for me to read to you with Mr. Ivashkov and Mr. Belikov present. Would you guys like to take a seat?"

By now, Nathan had join Alexander and so we sat in the three seats in front of the desk.

"Not to be rude, but why am I here? I'm not their child," I said before sitting down. Mr. Garner smiled before assuring me it would be in my best benefit to stay. Trusting the man, I sat down.

"Before he reads the will, you three should know something," Alexander said. "Before you came, the three of us were discussing your living situation. None of us want to add more changes, and since you are all close to turning 18, we saw no problem in staying at the house you're at now. As far as we know, Janine hasn't expressed any decisions to relocate, nonetheless as your new guardians Nathan and I will check up you periodically. Also, we've hired a live-in maid that will be there to cook your meals and keep the place in good conditions. Do you guys have any objections?" We shook our heads, thanking them for being so thoughtful, but Nathan shook it off.

"Nonsense," he said. "You three are family. On a lighter note, Andre one thing that isn't in the will, but we would like you to consider is taking over your father's company. It has been in the family since your great-grandfather started it, and, while it's up to you what you pursue in life, it would be a shame for it to get into the wrong hands."

"I totally agree," Andre said. "And I'll take over when I'm done with school. In the meantime, I would greatly appreciate if you two took me under your wings."

They both broke into a big grin, and agreed to do as such, promising to watch over the company until he took his place. And then, Mr. Garner read the will:

_My dear children, this letter is written just for you. if you are reading this then that means that I have passed before I expected to and for that I am sorry. To put you through that grief is nothing I would ever intended to do. With that said, remember you have each other and no matter what you can always trust the others to have your back. Now it's time to get to the point. But first some ground rules._

_Not a dime may be touched until you turn 18 unless both Nathan and Alexander approve, if one says no then you won't get anything. Then, when you turn 21 you will get an allowance. The amount of this allowance is determined by Nathan and Alexander and must be decided upon how well you are doing. For example, are you in college? Are you grades up to par? Among other determining questions. Lastly, once you turn 25 or graduate college you will get control of your money, use this authority wisely and don't go blowing your trust fund, believe me when I say that if your account is managed wisely you will have more than enough money to live comfortably. _

_And now the final part. The division of my money. 40% are to go to each of my children. Andre, Lissa, I know this will never compensate for not being in your life any longer. For not being able to see you graduate and fall in love and get married. Or for not being able to walk you down the aisle or watch you give me grandchildren and watch them grow. But know this. I will be watching over you from above and I love you very much._

_As for the remaining 20%. That is to go to Rosemarie Hathaway. Yes, Rose, there's a reason you're here. This too is enough for you to live comfortably out of college and it's my way of thanking you for gracing our lives with your presence. I only ask one thing. Watch over them please. And know that I loved you as if you were my own daughter._

By the time Mr. Garner had finished reading the letter, Lissa and Andre were in tears and I was shell shocked. He left me 20% of his fortune…

"I can't accept that," I said after a few minutes of letting that sink in.

"Well he can't exactly take it back," Garner said jokingly. I gave a small smile of appreciation.

"Well then I sign over my part to be split between Lissa and Andre."

"No," Lissa said firmly. I looked over at her with a confused expression. "If my dad wanted you to have 20% you're having the 20% fucking percent and if you don't accept then I'm giving 5% of mine too."

"I'll throw in 5% of mine too," Andre said. I looked at them, speechless. I didn't want their money. I don't mean to be rude, but it doesn't feel right.

"I can't you guys. It's not right. How can you be ok with me taking away 10% of what's yours?"

"Because whether you like it or not, you're family. I don't know how many times we have to tell you that, and our parents didn't raise us value money above all else, but to value family and that family isn't just who you share blood with. It's who has a piece of your heart, and I know damn well my dad has a special place for you in his," she said, breaking down towards the end, and I broke down with her, but still didn't say whether I accepted or not. Mr. Garner said I had until the end of the week to make a decision.

After we collected ourselves, we left and went to join the reception and look for that one person who's been able to make us smile.


	10. Retail Therapy

**A/N: I know! I'm updating _hella _early! But I'm on spring break, so for the rest of the week I'll be updating as a little gift to you guys :) and thanks for all the reviews...I'm glad you guys still liked it, even when it was sad.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

DPOV

"Hey Adrian," my baby sister said as he sat down next to her. I was leaning against the wall, barely within hearing range of them.

"Hey yourself. Do you know if they're coming tonight?" he asked. She shook her head and mumbled something. He just nodded his head. "I wish there was something we could do to help them. The funeral was two weeks ago, and at the reception it seemed like they'd put the pain to rest and were ready to move on."

"When I talk to Andre it seems like everything's fine but I know something's wrong, I just can't figure it out and every time I try finding out he shuts me down, saying it's nothing," she said.

"From what I've overhead from my dad, it's Rose and Lissa. Something about the will," Adrian said. I tried not to react, but I felt myself slightly twitch at the mention of Rose. She had been acting weird. While her times were improving, she wasn't much for talking. She'd even gone as far as plugging in her headphones while she ran and before I could ask anything she'd slip away.

"I figured as much, they're barely at lunch and when they do make it they're both pissed," my sister said.

"Not exactly. Lissa's more annoyed while Rose looks stubborn. I think I know what it is."

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"I sneaked into my dad's office and noticed he had a copy of Eric's will. Apparently, he left part of the money for Rose."

"No way," my sister gasped. That was awfully kind of Mr. Dragomir. At the dinner he and his wife seemed to adore Rose like a child so it shouldn't be that unusual. "So Rose doesn't want the money."

"That's what I'm guessing. And I think Lissa's pushing her to take it, while Andre's just backing off and letting her make her own choice. But it's not like they have much control over the money to begin with. If I were them I'd just forget about it until they have more freedom with it."

Viktoria nodded her head, then her eyes lit up with an idea. "We should make them forget about it. And I know how."

"Well please share with the class Miss Belikova," Adrian pried.

"Shopping," she said, the unsaid "duh" hanging in the air.

"That requires money dumbo. Perfect plan, let's get your minds off the will by doing something that require you to get access to your money."

"Not if it's on our account. You know like a treat."

"Now we're talking. So the whole gang then?"

"Yup! I'll tell Andre, Rose and Lissa, you can tell Jill, Mason, and Sydney."

"You're forgetting about me and Christian," I said, pushing off the wall and striding over to them.

"Who says you two are invited?" my sister taunted.

"Yea, Belikov, maybe we haven't fully accepted you into the group yet," Adrian said, his emerald green eyes shining with mischief.

"I'm saying I'm invited, and I'm taking Christian with me. If Adrian gets to bring his girlfriend, why can't Lissa have her boyfriend…"

"Or Rose?" my sister teased. I looked away quickly, trying to hide my blush. "I didn't know you two were dating."

"We're not," I gruffed. "She hasn't talked to me since the funeral so this is my chance to get her to talk."

"Fine. You and your buddy can come. But it's just cus we'll need an extra car to have enough trunk space."

Before I could say anything my mother called out saying dinner was ready.

* * *

RPOV

"Liss, c'mon, everyone's downstairs waiting," I said to the door as I knocked.

"I'm not going," she shouted back. I gave Andre a "told ya so" look.

"Stop being a pain in the ass, Lissa. Christian's waiting," Andre said, trying to see if that works.

"I'm not in the mood!"

"Lissa you promised! Please! This could be really good. We need something for the dance and you need to get out, so why not go out and do what we love most: shopping?" I said excitedly, trying to see if that works.

"And how are you planning on paying for it if you don't want the money my dad left you?" she retorted back. We'd been fighting for two weeks about the stupid money, and I was hoping today would be an exception. Guess not.

"Can we not do this? Look, I thought about it and I talked to Nathan. I'm gonna have a smaller allowance than you guys, and the money will only be used for necessities and to pay for college. Those were my conditions and he agreed, so are you happy? I took the money."

Her door opened as she looked at me wide eyed. "Really?" she asked hopefully. I nodded my head, surprised when she hugged me. "Thank you, Rose! Ok well let's go then."

I shook my head and shared an exaggerated sigh with Andre as she linked her arms through ours as we made our way downstairs. God was she hard to understand!

"Wait," she said, stopping us when we got down the stairs. "In all honesty, how are we paying?"

"We got a $500 limit to spend today, food included," Andre said.

"And today's Adrian and I's treat," Viktoria said from the living room wall.

"You guys don't have to," I said. "You've done more than enough planning this escape from the coop. After three weeks of mourning, you guys are giving us a chance to be normal again. Thanks."

"Nonsense. Now let's get going," Adrian said. "I'm taking Mase, Syd, Jill, and Eddie in my car. The rest of you are with Dimitri."

"Greaaat," Andrea and I groaned.

"Let's get going," Viktoria said as we walked to the car. "You can help me find a date."

"Wait you don't have a date yet?" I asked in disbelief.

"No," she pouted. "I was going to go with a friend for St. Badica's but then I transferred here and all my friends stopped talking me, so now I got no date. People suck."

"That they do," I joked. "Don't worry we'll get you someone." I flashed her a smile and she returned one back as we got in the car. Andre and I sat up in front with Dimitri, me sitting in the middle of the two, while Viktoria sat in the back with Lissa and Christian. Where the truck lacked in seating space, it made for in trunk space in the back.

* * *

When we found parking and were getting out, I noticed Andre stayed back and waited for Viktoria to come out, so while I walked with Dimitri I walked at a slow place, making sure I was close enough to hear them.

"Oh thanks," Viktoria said to whatever Andre said.

"No problem. Just being a gentlemen." I snickered at the comment. While Andre wasn't a player or rude with ladies, he was only "gentlemanly" to those he really liked. "So…I couldn't help but hear when you told Rose you didn't have a date…"

"Yup," she said, popping her 'p.'

"Well…if you want…I could be your date. I mean I don't have one and I rather you go with someone you're comfortable around and know instead of some stranger in the mall that could actually be a creep and could hurt you. Plus, it saves you the trouble of looking for someone and you'll get to enjoy the shopping if you're not worrying about finding a guy. And you'd be doing me solid by being my date, so I wouldn't have to go alone or, worse, go with Rose, cus that's as bad as -" he started rambling, but Viktoria did something to shut him up. And what's so bad with going with me? Well, I didn't want to go with him in the first place then!

"I'd love to be your date," she said softly, I almost didn't catch it. A small smile formed on my lips as I picked up my pace to a normal on.

"What's got you smiling?" Dimitri asked, a smile on his face.

"Oh nothing, Comrade, just glad to be out."

"She speaks!" he said jokingly, making me laugh.

"I'm sorry I've been shutting you out. I just…the thing with me and Lissa have been a little strained to say the least and I didn't really want to talk to anyone cus I didn't want to talk about it." He nodded his head.

"I take it everything's ok now."

"You bet your Russian ass it is!" I shout as I run into the first store Lissa and the girls got into, somehow Dimitri and I got behind Viktoria and Andre.

I didn't see where the boys ran off to because I was suddenly enthralled in the world of dresses. All kinds of colors, styles, and cuts, I'd be pissed if I _didn't_ find my dress here.

"Russia has been holding out on me," I chimed as I ran my hands through the dresses we passed. We walked through the store like ten times, picking dresses we liked until we had ten or so and were ready for the fitting room.

"Seriously! All these beautiful dresses and not one is the one I want!" I whined as I stepped out in my eighth dress.

"C'mon Rose it can't be that hard. That red one was nice," Lissa said, sitting in one of the waiting chairs since she just found her dress. Sydney was next to her, she found her dress first.

"Yea, but it's not an eye turner. It doesn't scream 'Caution: Bitch Walking' it just rings sirens." Viktoria and Jill had come out and everyone started laughing.

"Well I got mine," Jill said as she sat down next to Lissa, a blue dress in her arms.

"Well then, just you and me, V," I said, trudging back to my room.

"I found it!" Viktoria shouted as she ran out. I popped my head out and saw her twirling in a purple dress.

"Not fair!" I whined. "I'm on my last dress and oh-" I cut myself off as I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't take my eyes off what I saw. This. Was. It. From my peripheral vision I saw everyone pile in behind me and gasp.

"Rose…" Lissa said. I just nodded my head as I stepped out of it. But then I caught a glimpse of the price tag and my goofy smile dropped. "Rose?"

"I can't get it. It's too pricey," I said as I took the dress off.

"Rose! If you don't buy the damn dress I'm going to buy it!" she said as she grabbed it and ran off to the register.

"Lissa no! Wait!" I shouted, stumbling to put my jeans on and struggling with my shirt as I ran after her, forgetting about my shoes and purse. I looked like a maniac running through the shop with my shirt halfway on.

"Too late," she said triumphantly as the cashier swiped her card. I hung my head and stopped fighting with my shirt as I let out a sigh.

Her smile faltered as someone cleared their throat behind us. Slowly I turned around to see Mason's eyes bugged out, Eddie looking anywhere but at me, Adrian smirking, Dimitri's lips in a straight line while his eyes danced with humor, and Andre with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. I figured Andre was who cleared his throat.

I hastily finished putting my shirt on as the girls caught up with us.

"Here's you shoes and purse," Viktoria said, handing them to me.

"And your bag," Lissa said as she handed me the bright pink plastic bag. I glared at her as I stomped over to the guys.

"Don't," I said warningly as I brushed past them. "Let's get some food."

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Mason whined as we left Victoria Secret.

"Oh stop whining. It's so not attractive!" I shot back, slinging the bag over my shoulder. "And I think we're done…right?" The girls nodded their heads. We went to almost every store, getting shoes and accessories for our dresses. We could have ended a while sooner, but we decided to toy with the guys and go into VS. Worked out because I was in need of some more lipgloss. Today felt good…normal…like we had a chance to move on with our lives…and God was that a refreshing thought.

"Look what we got here girls…the town's orphans and the bastard," someone taunted from behind us. I turned around and came face-to-face with the devil's spawn and her minions. Oops I meant Tasha and her cheer puppies. She had this confident smirk on her lips, like she said something no one was suppose to know.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taking a step towards her with a questioning, challenging look.

"Are you deaf? You heard me…bastard," she said, stringing out the last word.

"Yea I heard you, and I don't appreciate you calling me names, slut."

"Watch it, Hathaway," she warned, stepping closer to me. I took another step, too.

"Or what? You'll bitch me out? Sorry sweets but your tongue isn't as sharp as you think it is." I felt Dimitri behind, his hand lightly on my shoulder, trying to hold me back, but I shook him off and took another step.

"Oh so now you think you're the big bad bitch cus you stole my guy? Let me tell you something ,you homewrecking whore, you didn't steal him, you're just his charity case."

"First of all, how can I steal something that was never yours to begin with? Plus, don't you look bad admitting _I_ got him when _you_ want him?" I said, coming into her personal space. "Secondly, I'm _no_ _one_'s charity case."

"You're just like you mom, opening your legs to guys that are taken. How can they even be friends with you knowing you're their sister?"

"What in the fuck are you talking about you psychotic bitch?"

"I'm talking about their daddy and your mommy shook the bed together and made your petty ass," she said, pointing back to Lissa and Andre when she said 'they.' "Oops, was that something no one knew about? I'm pretty sure you don't even know your father. Well let me tell you, he ran himself off the road because he couldn't _stand_ you anymore."

"You don't know what you're talking about. My mother never slept with Mr. Dragomir. He loved his wife. He adored her. And he loved their children."

"I'm sure he loved his wife, especially since she let someone else sleep with him. Why else would they let you and your mom live with them? She was his concubine."

"Stop it! You're just talking out of your ass you blind idiot! Look at us, do we look in any way similar to each other? They have pale green eyes and straight blonde hair, I have dark brown eyes and wavy brown hair. They have angelic faces, while I have an exotic one. They're innocently pretty and I'm dangerously sexy."

"And who told you that? You're mommy?"

"No," I said, smirking at her. "Dimitri. On more than one occasion." The smirk didn't leave my face when she slapped me, it just turned into a dangerous, "I warned you" smile.

"Take that back you whore."

"Oops strike a nerve?" I said, catching her hand when she tried to slap me again. I pushed her back, but since she didn't expect it she tripped her heels and fell back. Taking the opportunity, I climbed on top of her, pinning her arms to her side with my legs as one of my hand gripped her neck. "I told you not to fuck with me. But you can call me whatever you want, I can take it. Hell I had worse back at home, and guess what? I came out on top." She choked when my gripped tighten a bit.

"Let. Go!" she tried gasping out, but I cut off her, squeezing for a bit before lightening up again.

"But when you bring my mom in, you're stepping too close to the line. I might not know who my father is, but I know for damn sure who it isn't. Which brings about another point." I leaned over, getting to her eye level. "Never. Talk. About. Lissa. You don't just cross the line when you bring her in. You're on a suicide mission. She is the closest thing to a sister I have, and I won't let _anyone_ hurt her. Especially not her boyfriend's psychotic, insecure sister that has no respect for herself or a shred of dignity. Watch what you say next time, Tasha, because I might not be so nice." Her eyes widened when I gripped tighter. I wasn't gonna kill the bitch, but I was going to make sure she learned her damn lesson and never messed with me or my friends again.

"Ok, you're done here," Andre said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me away.

"Let me go!" I shouted, trying to get out of his hold, but he only tightened it. I saw Dimitri pull Tasha up as she grasped her neck tenderly and choked for air. Part of me died when I saw that, and I saw she noticed because a ghost of a smile crept along her face. But it went away when he pushed her back and told her something that made her eyes widen again and look at me before looking at me again.

"She's crazy! And you're defending her?! Fuck you then!" she said hoarsely before turning around and letting her friends pull her into a hug or whatever.

I broke out of Andre's hold when I felt him loosen up and turned around to see eight pairs of wide fearful eyes looking at me. The guys held a hint of amazement while the girls were just shocked.

"Sorry, Christian," I said, realizing that I was choking his sister.

He just shrugged his shoulder, a sadistic smile on his face. "About someone put her in her place. Plus, she had no right to say any of that," he said, wrapping his arms around Lissa's waist.

"He's right. Are you ok?" Dimitri asked, coming in front of me and looking at me.

"Chill, Comrade. She just slapped me. I just hope she doesn't go running to Kirova."

"She's going to be too busy doing damage control on her reputation," Adrain said, waving his phone.

* * *

**A/N: I thought since I put you guys through some major angst these last two chapters, you deserved a funny chapter...slightly scary but when doesn't Tasha deserve to get manhandled by Rose?**

**How did you guys like it? Leave me a review and tell me your favorite part :)**


	11. A Desert Rose

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter :) I thought a little funny was well deserved. Again, thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love getting guest reviews that love the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and idea belongs to DEE2389.**

* * *

RPOV

"So are we going to do something together before the dance or all to their own?" Lissa asked as we sat down for lunch. It's been a week since the whole incident in the mall, and since Adrian "accidently" leaked the video online. While Tasha managed to reign in the ridicule on her, no one listened to her smack talking about me and instead a lot of people have started warming up and being nice. Not like I care since I got all the friends I need right at this table.

"We should totally get our nails done in the morning, and waxing, and then in the evening we do each other's hair and makeup and get ready before the dance at our place," I suggested. Everyone liked the idea so Lissa called and made appointments for our nails and waxing.

"So what time should we get there?" Adrian asked.

"I dunno, maybe like an hour before the dance?" The guys nodded their heads, except for Dimitri who's face was a mask, but one look at his eyes and I could tell something was eating him up, so I waited until practice to ask him.

"So…what's got you in such a gloom mood?" I asked when we were taking a break.

"It's nothing," he said, taking a drink from his water. I nudged my shoulder against.

"C'mon, even the grass doesn't buy. Is it the dance?"

"Kinda. It's just I want to ask someone I really like, but I can't since I already promised someone else and I don't like going back on my word." I could feel the hurt filling my eyes as I looked at him. I kept wondering why he hadn't asked me, but now I know why. It wasn't me he wanted to ask.

"Who's the lucky gal?" I asked with a plastic smile on my face.

He looked at me like I had grown a second head before a mischevious smile formed on his lips. God, how I loved those smiles were. And when he laughed! I wish I could bottle it up and open it whenever I needed it. His hand wrapped around my neck as he brought his face closer to mine, our noses touching. "Who do you think?"

"Uh…Jill?" I asked stupidly.

"M mm," he mumbled as he lightly pressed his lips against mine, my lips automatically responding. "Guess again," he murmured.

"I dunno," I mumbled back, granting him entrance.

He pulled away and looked at me in disbelief. "Seriously? You can't guess who's the dummy I wish I could take to the dance? Her name starts with an R, rhymes with hose, and smells sweet like her name." I smiled widely at him before crashing my lips against him.

"I know, silly," I said after I pulled away. "I was just messing with you." We went for a third round of kissing, neither of us speaking expect for moans as our tongues danced passionately with each other. At some point, he managed to lay me down and hover on top of me. His lips left mine, and my whimper turned to a soft moan as he kissed my neck, behind my ear. Breathing in fresh air cleared my mind and I realized something. I pushed him away as I asked, "Why can't you take me?"

He looked down ashamed and said, "Cus I promised Tasha I'd take her and after the whole mall thing, she's hell bent on making sure I go with her. But I swear, Rose, I'm not going with her, I'm just…you know…going with her."

"Well I guess it would be shittier for you to go back on word. I guess I'll just be the loner fending off the prying hands of hormonal teenage boys," I said with a sigh as I got up, a smirk on my lips when he grabbed my waist and pulled me down and got on top of me, a growl leaving his lips.

"I never said I promised to stay with her at the dance."

"You do realize she's going to say I seduced you to become corrupt, right?"

"Wouldn't she be right for once?" he asked before kissing me passionaltely.

I slapped his arm while kissing him back. When we pulled away for air, I said, "You seduced me, mister." He let out a rare laughter that was cut short by his phone ringing.

"That was my mom," he said as he got up after hanging up. "She wanted to know if we were coming for dinner and I said yes. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head and got up, grabbed my bag, and followed him to his car.

* * *

"Let's play never have I ever!" Viktoria suggested while our toenails were getting done.

"I dunno…I always lose the game," I said.

"Why? You always get out first?" Sydney asked.

"No…wait I thought getting out first was the point!"

"Who told you that?" Jill asked. I looked over at Lissa who had her head turned but I could see the smile in her face. It didn't take long before she broke down laughing.

"Fine let's play," I said. "I'll start…never have I ever had a boyfriend in Russia."

Only Jill and I kept all ten fingers. "I dated Nikolas over the summer," Viktoria admitted.

"Wait Jill I thought you dated that Lee guy," Sydney said. Jill shook her head.

"No…I've been waiting…"

"You do realize you won't find mister right if you never go through mister wrong, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I just…I kept hoping Eddie would notice me and I think I actually have a chance! He was so sweet when we went shopping, and he carried my bags, and even asked me to save a dance for him."

"Well, I guess you'll loose a finger after the dance, then," I said. "Ok…V, it's you're turn."

"Never have I ever…made out on the track field." My face turned pink as I folded my thumb in. "Jill your turn."

"Never have I ever…had sex." Lissa and Sydney put down another finger. "Oh god! Ew I didn't need to know you did it with my brother!"

"Then you shouldn't have asked the question!" Sydney snapped back.

"So wait, you're the only virgin, Rose?" Viktoria asked shyly, the unspoken question going through my ears. I nodded my head. "Don't worry my brother and I are in the same club as you."

"Wait Dimitri's a…?" I asked, my heart warming at thinking that I could potentially be his first. Potentially. She nodded her head, a smirk spreading across her face. "Don't look at me like that, missy. You were just prying questions to see if your crush had his card or not." Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled.

"Uh huh. Of course you don't. Just be careful ok?" She nodded her head, knowing what I was referring to. Before we could continue our game, the nail salon people started working on our hands and soon after we walked over the waxing center and got our eyebrows shaped and lips smooth. Wasn't long before we were back at our house messing with each other, eating popcorn and sipping soda while we got our make up and hair done before putting our dresses on. The guys got here on time and we piled into the limo, blasting music on the way to the dance.

* * *

DPOV

"Oh Mia take a picture of us!" Tasha shouted pulling me with her. I can't believe I actually associated myself with these people. So selfish and brainless. I found myself wondering how everything was over at the Dragomir's house, what Rose looked like. _Oh Rose_, I thought with a smile as I remembered when we went shopping.

_After the guys and I finished walking through Zumiez, we headed back to meet up with the girls. We didn't see them so figured they moved onto another store. As we walked past it, I saw a blonde running to the register. _Weird_, I thought as I turned and saw it was Lissa._

"_Wait!" I heard Rose shout as she ran after Lissa, her shirt barely covering her body. Actually all it covered was one of her boobs, the other one was flashing everyone, as was her flat, toned, curved waist. Damn, did working out do wonders on her._

"_Is that…?" Mason asked as everyone looked at the scene before us._

"_Yup," Andre said, clearing unfazed by Rose's nudity._

"_Damn, if I was single," Adrian said, whistling at the end._

"_Good thing you're not," I growled, feeling jealousy and possessiveness fill my blood. Everyone quipped an eyebrow at me, but said nothing. Rose and I might not be together, but it was pretty damn obvious that she was mine. Not that she's anybody's property or anything. Before anyone could say anything Lissa and Rose came had walked up to us, clearly noticing we saw the scene._

"Diiiimka!" Tasha sang out, snapping my attention back to her.

"Huh? What?" I said brilliantly, looking at her confused.

"It's time to go. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I said quickly as I pulled her with me to the hummers lined up in the front. One car for every couple. _Just greeeeeat_, I thought as I helped Tasha into our car and looked out the window the whole way to the auditorium.

When we got there, I saw Rose and everyone else and gotten there right before us. Something must have happened as they got out because they were all laughing as they walked in, everyone outside greeting them. I craned my neck to catch a better look at Rose but couldn't get one. I heard a disgruntled sigh and thought it was me, but looking at Tasha's pissed off expression, I figured it had been her. When I noticed no one paid much attention to her, I realized she was mad Rose got the spotlight and not her. Ha ha.

Once inside, I tried to block out all of Tasha's friends ooing and aahing and showering her with compliments over the decorations. I wasn't going it lie, it looked nice, but that wasn't what caught my eye. No. It was the exotic, desert princess dancing in the middle of the dance floor, with her head thrown back in laughter and amusement. Her good mood was contagious, I felt it warming me up inside and bringing out a big smile on my face. I also had to keep myself in control as I took in her outfit.

Her strapless black dress hugged her chest and waist tightly, bringing out her curves and cleavage, and flowed down gracefully, pooling right above her toes, which where peeking through her sleek black heels, making her look dangerous and sexy. Her hair was curled and the top half was pinned back and out of her face, which had enough make-up to bring out her big, sparkling brown eyes and accentuate her natural beauty. I wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and twirl her around and dance the night away, but I felt claws clenching onto my arms. I looked down and saw they were Tasha's long fingernails. When I looked at Tasha she had on a tight smile, her eyes ordering me to stay put.

"Let's go dance," she said sweetly, her friends following cue and walking onto the dance floor. Politely, but firmly, I released my arm from her hold.

"I don't feel much like dancing, but you go ahead," I said. I bite back the smile when she huffed and stormed off with her friends. She made a point to grab the first guy to come near her and latch herself onto him and grind against him to the beat of the music. I raised my eyebrows, a humorous smirk on my lips as I shook my head and walked off the punch table, noticing Rose had seen me and was heading in the same direction.

* * *

RPOV

"Fuck these heels!" I shouted as I got out the limo and one of my shoes got caught in the space between the concrete tiles and I stumbled forward, losing my shoe in the process. As everyone piled out they laughed as I struggled to get the heel out. "Fuck you guys too. I don't know why I let you guys talk me into wearing them. I swear you'll split the hospital bill." This made them go into a bigger fit of laughter. When I finally popped the shoe out, I straightened up with a triumphant smile. As I looked around, I caught a glimpse of Dimitri getting out of car, however I highly doubt he saw me since I was in the middle of giants. After putting my shoe back one, we walked inside, random people greeting us and walking with us. _Weird_, I thought, but shook it off and headed straight for the dance floor, pulling Lissa and Viktoria with me.

"Hey!" Andre and Christian whined, following us as I looked for the right spot. Once I found it, the three of us started dancing together, their dates behind them matching their beat. Jill, Eddie, Sydney, and Adrian weren't far behind and soon we had a small circle. All we were missing was Mason. I looked around for his fire red afro hair, and jumped back when I turned around and he was behind me.

"Don't do that!" I scolded as I slapped his arm.

"Sorry," he said, not so apologetically.

"Where'd you go?" I asked as I took his hands and danced with him.

"Just spiced up the punch. No big deal," he said, shrugging his shoulders. I threw my head back and let out a laugh.

"Of course you would." We danced for a while before I caught another glimpse of Dimitri and saw he was heading for the punch. "You know, I'm feeling parched. I'll be right back."

Lissa shot me a knowing look and I gave her my best "devil may care" smile before following Dimitri. I saw he had poured himself a drink and was about to take a sip.

"I wouldn't if I were you," I said suddenly. He brought his drink down and spun around.

"Why not?" he said, biting his lips after lightly licking them as his eyes washed over me. I gave him my best man-eater smile before responding.

"Word around the vine is that it's not 100% punch."

"Well in that case, I shouldn't drink it. They say it's very bad to combine two drugs." I quirked my eyebrows and asked what his other drug is. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against his body, lowering his head so our noses were touching before whispering, "A certain toxic little Rose."

I gave him a mischievous smile. "I'm not little. Toxic maybe, but not little," I said before lighting pushing him away when he tried closing the gap between us. "Where's Tasha?"

"Wouldn't know. Last I saw she was dancing with some guy. Wait let me rephrase. She was basically screwing the guy without taking the clothes off," he said as he let me go. I let out a laugh. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor before letting go again and extending his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may," I said, giggling as I slid mine into his and put my other hand on his shoulder. Oddly enough the song that started playing was a slow one.

_Lay me down at your alter, baby…_

His free arm wrapped around my waist while the hand holding mine pulled me flush against him.

_I have prayed for a power like you to see deep down in my soul_

He let go of my hand to hold the other side of my waist, so I trailed my hand up to join with my other hand behind his neck.

_Magical woman mystery…All of your charms have worked on me…_

Looking up into his deep, chocolate brown eyes, I found myself losing sense of the environment around us, the world consisting of him and I.

_This is spiritual…under your spell…phenomenal…the way you make me feel…_

Soon, the melody of the song faded and we were swaying to our own rhythm.

As if in slow motion, his head lowered as mine lifted, slowly getting close to each other. The anticipation was killing me, but at the same time the slow pace heading into the kiss was thrilling because I knew what was going to happen but at the same time I felt like I didn't. God, the things this man makes me feel!

His lips were so close to mine when I closed my eyes I let my other senses take over. I could feel his breathe on mine.

His lips were so close . . .

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I just did that. Yes, my intention was to kill you. For those of you who've seen the movie…let me explain. I was listening to Spiritual by Katy Perry and well the Dragozera scene popped in my head….but warped into this scene so I had to do it…so I'm so very not sorry :) Guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see how it ends ;)**

**Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes I didn't catch! And leave me a review with your favorite part :):)**


	12. An Abrupt Turn of Events

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

DPOV

"May I have this dance?" I asked Roza once I found a good place on the dance floor.

"Yes you may," she said, sliding her hand into mine and placing her other hand on my shoulder. I wrapped my free arm around her waist, pulling her close to my body as we began swaying to the song. I let go of her hand to place mine on the other side of her waist as she interlocked her hands around my neck.

As we danced, I got lost in her eyes, my view narrowing around her as she looked into my eyes, her bright, brown eyes shinning with content. Everything around me disappeared and, as corny as it sounds, it was like it was just Roza and I dancing to our own music. On a cloud. In a field with blooming flowers. The background didn't matter, just the beauty I had in my arms.

My head lowered as hers titled up, our lips slowly making way to each other. I didn't try to speed up the process, because for the first time since we met, I wanted to go slow. It fit the mood. Her lips were so close I could almost feel them. I had lightly brushed my lips against hers, ready to feel pressure against mine, but instead I felt a sense of lost. Someone had pulled her away.

More specifically Tasha had yanked on Rose's hair to get her away from me. I saw Rose's lips part in pain as she reached for the hand grasping her hair, and I saw the anger radiating off of Tasha.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Are you so pathetic and desperate that you had to steal my date?" Tasha spat out, as she let go of Rose, who stumbled a bit. Automatically, my arm went out to steady her, but from the way her eyes hardened I could tell I was better off letting her fix herself. I knew the stare wasn't meant for me, but I didn't want to step in…not yet at least. "You're just like your mother…a home wrecking whore!"

I almost bit my knuckles to keep myself from reacting when I saw Rose pull her arm back and slap Tasha. "Don't you think it looks more pathetic that your date left you for someone else? I mean I didn't even do anything. He just walked you in and left to go look for me. So, sorry but I'm not the pathetic one here." I could tell she was about to strike with her fist and decided now was a good time to intervene. I wrapped my hands around her wrist and pinned them to her side.

"Calm down, milaya. It's not worth it," I murmured into her ear. "Don't let her ruin our night." I could see her body struggle with itself, but ultimately she listened to me and started to calm down.

"Are you kidding me? You're my fucking date!" Tasha screeched in Russian,

"Do us all a favor and fuck off, Tasha," I said in English. "The only reason I was nice to you was because Christian's a close friend of mine, but after meeting Rose and her family, I noticed just how self-absorbed and shallow and honestly it's-"

"What is going on here?" Headmistress Kirova said, making her way through the crowd that had formed around us and looked at Rose, Tasha, and I. "Someone care to explain?"

"It's Rose's fault!" Tasha blurted out.

"Actually, Ms. Kirova, Rose and I were enjoying the music when Miss Ozera came out of nowhere and attacked my date," I said politely. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rose light up when I called her my date.

"Humph, well Miss Ozera, I must ask you to leave the dance at once."

"But…but…she slapped me!"

"Is that true?" Kirova asked, looking at Rose and I. We both gave confused looks. "I see, Miss Ozera if you may?" Tasha's jaw dropped, rendered speechless. Without a word, I slung my shoulder around Rose and steered us away from her and went to go look for our friends.

"Don't think you got the best of me," Tasha shouted at us. "You're both going to pay."

I tightened my hold on Rose, pulling her closer to me, and she wrapped her arms around my waist as Kirova told Tasha that was enough.

* * *

Andre POV

The gym was shaking from the bass of the song playing, adding a vibrating feel to dance Viktoria and I were doing, making it all that much better…and that much more provoking. The way she moved with me, against my body, was driving me crazy and it took all my strength to not act upon what I was feeling.

But why? Because I had a girlfriend? After the call I got today, I think it was safe to say I was officially on the market. Except, with Vika in my life, I didn't want to be. She stirred up something in me, and it's nothing I've felt before. It made me question my feelings for Avery before, but now…now I was certain things happened for a reason.

"_Come on guys! Just one group picture please!" Lissa whined as every one of the guys groaned, me included._

"_Oh hold on! Avery's calling me," I said when my phone vibrated with an incoming FaceTime call. I walked away for some privacy before responding. "Hey baby. I was wondering why you stopped texting." There was no response, and I was left looking at her ceiling. "Babe, you there?"_

"_Oh yea! Yea...yeeaa…YEAAAA!" she shouted. What the fuck was going on? It sounded like she was…"Oh God baby! Faster babe faster! Yea…yea…OH YES!"_

"_Avery?" I said, my voice tight._

"_Oh baby you feel so good," said a guy. I knew that voice. I kept the call going in hopes that he'd speak again._

"_Oh yea? You like this?" Avery asked, eliciting a growl from him as he did something that made her scream in pleasure._

"_Turn around and get on all fours," he said. Simon. How could it be Simon?_

"_Avery!" I shouted. _

"_What the fuck?" Simon said as Avery screamed in fear. All of the sudden her head pop onto my phone, her eyes wide and her hair in disarray and wild._

"_Yea hi," I said sarcastically. _

"_Baby…baby let me explain…i-it-it was-" Avery started saying before I cut her off. _

"Wasn't what it looked like_? Yea save it. I don't want to hear from you _ever_ again. Ever," I said in a low voice before ending the call. I wiped my face, getting rid of tears I didn't notice fell. And shook off this pain as I turned around and joined everyone for pictures. I saw the curious look Vika gave me, telling me she knew something was off, and I quickly shook my head, putting her worries to rest. _

Without a warning, and before I could talk myself out of it, I spun Vika around, cupped her face, and pressed my lips against hers. At first she froze but then soon she wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me back. I dropped my arms to her slim waist and pulled her flush against me. When we broke apart for some air, I wanted to do it again. I wanted to feel that spark again. But she pushed me away and gave me the same look she gave when I came back from the call.

Knowing the dance floor was too loud to talk, she led me to a corner where the music wasn't as loud. "What are you doing? You have a girlfriend," she said, her voice sad when she admitted the last part.

"Not anymore. Before you ask, let's just say the call I got before the dance was her and by the time the call ended so had our relationship," I said, not wanting her to know why.

Her beautiful brown eyes widened and sympathy filled her eyes before she realized something and anger burned in them.

"So you decided that since you lost her no need to waste time when you have me here ready and wanting? I'm not a rebound, Andre."

I caressed her cheek, a small and slightly playful smile on my lips. "I never said you were, Viktoria. I told you before that being around you made me feel something I didn't know how to explain. Yea, maybe I'm going too fast, but I don't want to wait. V, I like you and I kept trying to stay away and ignore this feeling because I felt I owed it to Avery to stay, but that call told me exactly where she laid in the situation, and instead of feeling sad I felt relieved. Sure, I'm a heartbroken that after so many years it ended like it did, but I haven't once had the urge to break down and cry over losing her and you know why?"

Her eyes were shimmering with hope as she shook her head.

"Because I have you and you're ten times better," I whispered before capturing her lips again, this time she returned the kiss with so much passion. She pulled me close to her, pinning herself to the wall, and one hand stayed on her hips while the one that had caressed her cheek got lost in her curly, silk, brown hair. I didn't have to ask for entrance as she willingly opened her mouth, our tongues soon beginning a heated dance.

We kept at it until I heard someone clear their throat and I sprang away from her, both our cheeks bright red. I looked to see all our friends looking at us with a smirk on their lips and humor shining in their eyes. Except for Rose and Lissa…and Dimitri. Lissa and Rose both looked at me confused, but Dimitri looked like he was ready to rip someone's head off…my head, and Rose looked worried that he might actually do it.

"We were…um…heading…um…out," Lissa said, her mind still struggling to understand the situation. Everyone snickered but Dimitri looked rabid.

"What. Were. You. Doing. With. My. Sister!" he growled.

"We…uh…it…we…" I tried to say, the words catching in my throat.

"Calm down. You're going to yell at him for stealing a kiss when you've done the same?" Viktoria said challengingly, but this only seemed to add gas to the flames. Before he could say anything else, Rose cut in.

"Speaking of which, you owe me something, mister." He looked at her confused but before he could ask, she stepped on the balls of her feet, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him much like how Vika and I were just kissing. He got lost in it, his anger rolling off of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Everyone's jaw dropped. It was no secret they had feelings for each other. I mean, you had to be stupid not see the sexual tension between the two, but assuming and knowing are two very different things.

"Come on," I grumbled as I grabbed Vika's hand and pushed through and started walking to the limo.

* * *

**A/N: hehehe is that better?**


	13. He Likes Me? He Doesn't Like Me?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) Another day has come, and with that is a new chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

"I'm sick," I groaned as Lissa tried waking me up.

"WIth the love bug," she muttered before swiftly tearing off my blankets.

"LISSA!" I shouted when a wave of cold air hit me.

"You already missed your morning practice. You are not missing school! So get your ass dressed or we'll take you in your pjs," she threatened. Looking down at what I was wearing, the threat didn't seam all that threatening. I had on a navy blue off-the-shoulder shirt and a pair of short navy and pink plaid shorts. "Get dressed."

I gave an overdramatic sigh as I got up and went to my closet.

"What if I really do have some deadly virus and I contaminate the whole school?" I asked as I picked out an outfit from my oh so diverse uniform selection.

"Then you wouldn't look all healthy," Lissa said as she sat on my bed. "I don't get what the big deal is. He's kissed you before. And the man all but declared his love for you…in front of Tasha no less."

"Yea but that's the problem!" I said, looking for a sweater to wear. "It's one thing when we're getting caught in the moment and he kisses me. What if he wants to go out? Like he wants the real deal, with dates and songs and flowers…I'm not the kind of girl you take home to meet your mom."

"Good thing you already know her then," Lissa said with a chuckle as I put my stuff in my backpack.

"Not the time for jokes. I'm serious. And what if I'm hyping all this up and really he was just using me as a way to get Tasha off his chest and he doesn't want any of that and he just wants to keep things as they were. I don't know which one's worse."

"Second. Definitely. At least with the first one you both like each other, second one you have unreciprocated feelings."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. "You know you aren't helping. For someone who over thinks everything, you're surprising mellow about this…but then again you have your perfect boyfriend."

"Who's scared to come around now, thanks a lot. Either way! I'm mellow because what you're thinking is exactly what I was thinking before I started going out with Christian and look at us now! So I know for a fact everything's going to be fine, you just need to talk to him."

"God, I hate Mondays," I answered as we walked out to the car.

* * *

"Roza, wait up!" Dimitri called out as we walked out of first period. Well more like flew out for me, but obviously I didn't fly fast enough. "You weren't here this morning."

"Yea…I think I'm…coming down with…something," I said, coughing throughout.

"If you say so," he said, clearly not buying my lie. We walked to my locker in silence, me looking everywhere but at him and him looking down at his shoes. It wasn't until I had opened my locker that he spoke again. "So…how was your weekend?"

"Oh just dandy! My mom decided to tell me she was leaving a minute before her ride came for her," I said dryly.

"What?"

"Yup! I mean all I was missing was death threats from Russia's own ban-chi."

"What happened?"

"_Rose? Rooooooose!" my mother shouted from downstairs. My mom? I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs to see my mom waiting for me. "About time!"_

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, she was suppose to be away doing something or another, I zoned out after she said she was leaving._

"_We need to talk," she said in a serious tone, guiding me to the living room. As I walked by, I noticed three suitcases by the door._

"_What's going on?" I asked slowly._

"_Rose, I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll come back."_

"_What?" I asked, anger starting to stir inside of me._

"_I found a job but it's in Turkey, but he has a lot of _partners_ in Russia so whenever he comes I'll come too and stop by."_

"_Stop by? Stop. By? You're my mother! You're not just suppose to stop by! You're suppose to stay with me and be there for me! Like Rhea was!" I shouted, immediately regretting what I said at the end. I saw hurt flash through her eyes, but it was quickly consumed by anger._

"_I'm sorry I'm not the stay-at-home type," she said through her gritted teeth. "I can't stay around and babysit. You're old enough to know right from wrong. I need this job, Rose. I can't rely on Nathan and Alexander paying me for not doing anything, it's wrong." I didn't say anything and we got into a staring war. _

"_Who is he?" I said finally._

"_Who?"_

"_The guy you're working for," I said, air quoting the last part. "If you found someone that loves you then just say it. I'd much rather you leave because you have someone than because you have a job."_

"_It's not like that, Rose," she said. I rose my eyebrow. _It's never like that_, I thought to myself. From the ways her eyes widened I think I said it out loud. "I'm being serious. I'm too damn old to just up and leave because a man sweeps me off my feet. That happened once, and look what it got me."_

"_Gee, thanks," I sarcastically said. "I like to think I was a blessing that brought pizzazz to your dull life."_

"_That's not what I meant. I mean, he's…an _old friend_…I ran into him and when he found out my situation he offered me a job and I took it."_

"_You still haven't told me _who_ he is."_

_Before she could respond, someone walked in._

"_Ah there you are Janine. You said you would only take…" he trailed off when he saw me. His eyes widened as he looked at me. It wasn't a creepy, sleezy, sexual checking out, but an dumbstruck, can it be? kind of look over. _

_There was something familiar about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I was too zoomed in on his outfit. He was wearing. He had luscious, thick brown hair, brown eyes that seemed to never miss anything, and a suit that could be spotted from Vegas. It was a grey jacket and pants, with black dress shirt, but a red tie, handkerchief, and scarf. He had a gold hoop earring on one ear and a gold chain around his neck. But what surprised me more was that it worked. He made it work. _

_I saw him look at my mom questionably before composing himself and extending his hand out to me. "You must be Rosemarie. You mother's told me a lot about you."_

"_Rose," I corrected. "And must not have been much since she's never been around." My mom turned and glared at me before going next to the man. There was something weird about this. Some piece I'm missing and that should be obvious to catch, but it wasn't coming to me._

"_Ah, don't be so hard on her. She's just doing what she thinks is right."_

"_And who are you to know that?" I shot back. Who does he think he is to defend my mom like that? Actually… "Who are you period? "_

"_Rose!" my mom scolded. "This is Ibrahim Mazur, my new boss."_

_He wrapped him around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I told you we're going to be more like partners."_

"_Old friends my ass," I scuffed as I walked passed them._

"_ROSE!" my mom shouted._

"_WHAT?! It's crystal clear how impossible it would be for you to my mom for five fucking seconds so why am I going to waste time trying to change your mind? I don't give up a lot, if ever, but I will this time. I give up trying to get you to be in my life, so go ahead go guard him or have your honeymoon or whatever it is you two are doing. Just do me a favor and don't bother coming around if you're just stopping by," I said, my voice deflated and resigned. I kept going up the stairs, hearing my mom tell the guy that they should leave now._

"Some weekend huh?" I said with a small smile. Dimitri's eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips were in a tight straight line. Wonder what he's thinking about.

"Don't get close to him," he said after I closed my locker.

"Huh?"

"Ibrahim. Don't aquaint yourself with him."

"Please that would require my mom to be around."

"I'm serious, Rose. He's…he's not good news. He has a nickname."

"What is it? Flash mob?"

"Zmey. It means snake in Russian. Please try to steer clear of the guy."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I said as I playfully traced a cross across my heart with my finger. I spun around and started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Stay with me the rest of the break? We could work on the project," he asked, hopefully. I softly pulled my hand away and gave him a small smile.

"I promised to go study for a quiz in math with Mason and Adrian. Sorry." I maneuvered my way around the other students so I could get lost in the crowd. I passed through the next period in a daze, contemplating going to lunch with my friends or hiding away. In the end, I decided that enough was enough and went to our table.

"Ass…all I see is pale white ass," I said when I saw Christian, who in return glared at me while Lissa's face turned red.

"Who's talking about ass?" Eddie said as him, Jill and Mason joined us.

"Rose," Adrian answered. "Apparently she saw Christian's…this is a story I'm dying to hear."

"Yea well I died when it happened."

_I ran up the stairs, desperate to tell Lissa what happened with my mom. _

"_Lissa, you-" I called out as I opened her door, but what I saw made me speechless. _

_All I could see was someone's ass. Pale, white as chalk, ass. From all the times we've changed in front of each other, I knew it wasn't Lissa's. So that only left someone else. Christian. My eyes widened when I realized it was Christian's ass, and completely bugged out of my head when I took a better look and saw Lissa was under him, both in a very…very…_very_ compromising position._

_When I barged in, both Christian and Lissa jumped in surprise while Lissa screamed bloody murder and Christian got off her, covering himself with the blanket. I immediately covered my eyes with my hand, his ass more than enough to scar me for life. _

"_What the fuck, Rose?" Christian shouted. _

_When I took my hand away, I saw Lissa was under the covers too, just her head popping out. I don't know what broke inside me, but whatever it was it made me start laughing, like bending over, tears in my eyes, lose of breathe, laughing. _

"_Uhhh...babe…is she ok?" I heard Christian whisper to Lissa._

"_I don't know…Rose? Rose?" she asked, making me laugh harder._

"_Christian I'm going to beat your ass!" I said once I regained my composure._

"_Why?" he shrieked. "You walked in without warning."_

"_Because! You blinded me with that pale ass of yours! I mean damn boy get some sun!"_

"_Seriously…cockblocker," he said, muttering the last part._

"_Um not my fault you didn't put anything on the door. Jesus, it's like you guys are virgins. Speaking of which, that's another reason I'm kicking your ass…you took away her innocence!"_

"_How?!"_

"_It's one thing to know she did…HER PURITY IS RUINED WHEN I SEE IT!"_

"_Well next time knock!" Lissa said._

"_Sorry! But don't mind me, you two go back to what you were doing," I said as I started retreating, closing the door at the same time. Safe to say I ruined the moment for the whole day._

Everyone busted out laughing, except Andre had an uncomfortable look in his eyes. Shit, I forgot it's his baby sister. I gave him an apologetic smile and he returned with a small playful one, letting me know it was all ok.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri asked as he sat next to me.

"Nothing," Christian said quickly. "Just Rose not knowing how to knock."

"Actually it's about your buddy of there not knowing how to put a sock…or tie…or hat…or even an underwear on the door so I know not to come in." Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged my shoulder. "Well as fun as it was to tell you all about the wonderful end to a wonderful weekend, I must go. See ya later."

"Wait. How was your math quiz?" Dimitri asked, trying to get me to talk to him. Shit.

"What math quiz?" Adrian asked.

"Yea, what class were you in?" Mason added.

"Rose said she had to study for a math quiz with you," Dimitri said.

"Yea, _remember_?" I said, giving them a look that told them to go with it.

"Oh right! Yea that wasn't a quiz. Far too hard, right Mase?" Adrian said, covering for me.

"Totally. He threw a curveball the curveball didn't see coming."

I gave a big smile to Dimitri before rushing off, but he followed me, giving us some space from the group, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his arms.

"You're ignoring me," he stated in a whisper.

"No I'm not. I just have to go."

"If you say so, but you can't run away from me at practice."

"Isn't that what I do?" I countered. "Run and try to finish before you…effectively running away from you."

He gave me a pointed look before giving a soft kiss that left me wanting more and ended too soon for my liking. And he knew it. He was baiting me to kiss him back, but I wasn't going to. Not until we talked things out. So instead, I bit my lip and turned around and left the hall.

* * *

"Great job everyone!" Alberta called out when the last person finished. She decided to pop in again and time us. I can officially say I got better. "So off the times I have, I'm taking five runners to the race. Those five are: Dimitri, Eddie, Amber, Rose, and Scott. Everyone else, keep working hard for our first meet. Can I talk to those five names I called please?"

Everyone else left to go pack their bags and go home. I go stand by Eddie and Scott and wait for Alberta to start.

"Well first of all, congrats on making the cut, I just wanted to talk to guys about the race. It's this Saturday, so I want you here bright and early so we can take the bus and get there for sign in. Ok, now go home, I'll see you in practice tomorrow." We had all turned to leave, when she asked me and Dimitri to stay back. "Nice job you guys. I knew you'd pull through, Rose. Good coaching, Dimitri. I guess it's only fair I reward you. Dimitri, you can bring her to the gym."

"Are you sure, Coach?" he blurted out.

"Are you questioning my decision?" she asked, challenging him to say yes.

"No, of course not, ma'am. Do you want me to take her now?"

"No, tomorrow is fine. As long as you use your morning practice to run, then I see no problem in taking her during team practice."

"Will do. Thank you, Coach."

"Yeah, thanks," I said before she let us go grab out bag.

"So are you finally going to talk to me?" Dimitri asked from behind me, making me jump.

"Geez! Thanks for letting me know you were behind me. Plus, I have been talking to you."

"Rose, you've been running away. You haven't said a word to me this whole weekend, and then you say a few words and then run and I honestly don't know what I did wrong! I mean I thought I had made myself pretty clear at the dance when I called you my date, and I thought you made yourself pretty clear when you kissed me in front of everyone. So why are you avoiding me like we did something that you feel guilty about."

"Because what's all this suppose to lead to? Your psycho not-ex basically put a target on our backs and I don't have the world's best track record with guys. I don't want to imagine something being there and then find out too late it was just in my head."

"And you still don't get it do you! Rose I'm not looking to mess around. I thought after all this time you'd figure out that I want something more, something intimate, something serious. And I don't mean sex, I mean a relationship, where cuddling is a perfectly fine option. I like you, Rose, for your beauty, your personality, even your stubbornness I like."

"You're serious?" I asked, relief filling my heart while butterflies went crazy in my stomach. He likes me. And he wanted a relationship.

"Yes I am. You asked what's this suppose to lead to, and I hope it leads to a first date," he said before a taking a deep breath and pulling out a small box from his pocket. He opened it in front of me and in it was a white gold Claddagh ring, with two hands holding a diamond heart that had a crown on top of it. "Rosemarie Hathaway, will you be my girlfriend? My Roza?"

* * *

**A/N: hehehe sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger! Writing that last paragraph gave me major squeals! What about you? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) **

**Then tomorrow you'll get her answer...maybe ;)**


	14. Miss Me, Baby?

**A/N: This is my first morning post (it's morning here in the US haha) but I rather post early than really late since I don't know when I'm getting home. I'm glad you guys love it!**

**To the guest reviewer (Garrett?): Don't hate me when I go back to weekly updates! :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

"_Rosemarie Hathaway, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked as he showed me the ring. _

_I don't know how I long my eyes flickered from his deep brown eyes to the ring, memories of every kiss he's stolen. Could I do this? We do spend practically all day every day together. I mean it's not like anything would change. Just more open kisses, walking around hand in hand. We'd still be the same way we've been. Right?_

"_Roza?" he asked, his smile faltering as he started to get nervous._

"Roza?" Viktoria said, shaking me slightly.

"Huh what?" I asked coming out of my daze. It's been happening a lot these past two weeks.

"I was asking you if you had plans this weekend. Now that you're big race is over and everything," she said, a smirk on her lips. We were in my room lounging around while Lissa was out with Christian and Andre had gone to get dinner. "By the way how did that go?"

"I got third," I said proudly, nodding my head to where my bronze medal was hanging off my vanity mirror. "And I have no plans."

"Oh goody! So…can you please go on your first date already?"

I let out a laugh as I rolled onto my back on my bed. "I guess so."

"Only you and my brother would put off your first date for so long."

"We had a race coming up! I had to bust my ass to make sure we won!"

"Uh huh. Roza, you've been official for two weeks and you haven't done shit!"

"Offical," I said, giggling a bit.

"_So you're saying this is official?" he asked as he slipped the ring on. "I can call you my…" His lips turned up into that soft smile he saves just more me as he pulled me into my arms and lowered his head so he was nuzzling my nose. "…my girlfriend?"_

_I broke out into an ear-to-ear splitting grin. "Yes. I'm your girlfriend," I said before pressing my lips to his._

"Seriously? Again?" Vika huffed as she waved her hands in front of me. I giggled as I focused in on her.

"I'm sorry, Vika," I said, not sounding all that sorry.

"Uh huh. Well Andre and Christian are taking Lissa and I to go see a movie tomorrow. Adrian and Syd are coming too. What if you and Dimka come with us as your first date?"

"What movie?"

"Vampire Academy."

"Oh I'm so in! Did you see the two actors they have? The Russian and the British with two colored eyes? SEX-FUCKING-EE!" I shouted as I got up.

"Don't tell my brother that," she said, laughing. I joined in with her.

"What's so funny?" Andre asked as he came in with the chinese food.

"Nothing," we both said with big innocent smiles.

* * *

"You know I had our first date pictured differently," Dimitri said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind while we stood waiting for Adrian to get tickets to the movie.

"Yeah? Well then that can be our second date," I said as I leaned into his chest. "Plus I don't see what's wrong with a movie and possibly dinner? It's a perfectly normal date."

"Sure it is. But with three other couples? I much rather have you to myself."

"Hmm well maybe after the movie we can go our separate way. Sound good?" I felt him nod his head against my neck before planting a soft kiss.

"So the next showing isn't for like two hours," Adrian said as he came back, all of us grouping together. "So do you guys want to go grab dinner?"

Everyone said yes while I looked at Dimitri, raising an eyebrow. Oh yeah, he finally taught me how to do that and now I do it whenever I can. He contemplated going with our friends or taking me on my own before shrugging his shoulder. After telling the group we were in, we made our way to the pizza place. Even though it was a Saturday night, the restaurant wasn't that busy so we were seated and had our order placed in no time. I swear hanging out with them was like being back in Montana. The boys were messing with each other, throwing straw wrappers at each other, while us girls were talking about boys and stuff…except for Sydney.

"Hey, Syd, what do you like to do?" I asked after noticing she hadn't said much.

She just shrugged her shoulders, before saying, "Not much. I like history and architecture it's why I went to the States last summer and I'm going to Greece and Italy this summer."

"Seriously? Do you need a travel buddy?" I asked, my biggest dream was to go see all of Europe. To be at the European beaches laying back with a cold drink in my hand.

She let out a laugh and shook her head. "I highly doubt you'll find what I do interesting."

"I dunno finding cool looking buildings and learning history doesn't seem _all_ that boring, plus you can do your thing, I can do mine, then at the end of the night we get together and go out to forget about our day."

"I would rather go back to the room and read at the end of the day," she said, causing me to make a face and bring my straw to my lips to take a sip of my soda. Before I could reach my lip though, Sydney had my fingers in her hand as she examined the ring on my index finger. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh um Dimitri gave it to me when he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was too big for my ring finger, but it fits my index finger, which ended up working out. It's a…uh…a…" I trailed off, forgetting the name of the ring.

"It's a Claddah ring!" she said excitedly. I couldn't help but look at her skeptically as she looked at my ring in awe. "Do you know what it symbolizes?"

"Oh I got this!" I said but wasn't given a chance to show.

"The heart symbolizes love. The hands mean friendships. And the crown stands for loyalty. Oh my god! That's so sweet!" She gushed, going from minimal interest to overload on emotions in record time.

"Yea I thought so too," I said, a small smile on my lips as I twirl the ring around my finger. "How do you know about it?"

"I told you…I love history. The ring was designed in the 17th century named after an Irish village outside of Galway. And you're wearing it right!"

"There's a wrong way to wear it?"

"Well if it's on the right hand with the heart towards your finger than you're single. If it's on your right hand with the heart towards your wrist, you're taken if it's on your left hand then you're engaged or married. And you have it on your right hand, facing in."

"Oh," I said like a genius. "I like you Sydney Sage and we're doing this Eurotrip."

"Why do I feel like I'm begging for trouble by agreeing?" she asked nervously. I flash her a sweet smile, making her shake her head. "By the way. Adrian! How come you've never done something so romantic?" she whined to her boyfriend across the table from her.

"Geez, thanks Belikov. Making me look bad in front of my girl," Adrian complained, getting a smug smile from Dimitri as he winked at me."Babe I'll get all you the rings and diamonds you want. Just say the word."

I saw a mischievous glint pass through her eyes.

"My client and I will have to consult the offer before making a request," I said, giving Sydney a look.

"Since when did you become a lawyer?" Christian asked, joining the conversation.

"Since my girl here needs help. I'm only looking for her best interest," I said, acting a bit hurt before turning to Syd. "What's your favorite subject? Like out of all of history, what's your favorite period?"

"Oh. Ancient Greece or Rome."

"Hmm let's see what I can find," I said as I pulled out my phone and searched for something. "Sydney, would you call yourself a simple woman?"

"Yea," she said slowly, not sure where I was going.

"So how about this ring?" I asked a while later after the pizza came and I had a few slices. I showed her a simple silver ring with the grecian line design. "Or this one?" I showed a simple band that had diamonds all around.

"It's fine. You know he gave me this necklace?" she said, pulling out a simple gold cross on a gold chain, a sweet smile on her lips as she remembered. "My parents had given me one when I was born and when I went to Palm Springs I broke my chain and lost the whole necklace. Well I flipped out, scared my parents would be pissed. When I got back home Adrian had the same necklace in a box, waiting for me. He had gotten someone to make an identical necklace going off his memory."

"That's sweet," I squealed. Yes. Squealed. "I don't know what you're complaining about. For all his facade, I can tell he really cares about you. You're lucky."

"Same to you. The Dimitri that's here is different than the Dimitri I went to school with for four years. You and Lissa have completely changed him and Christian."

"What can I say? We woman have _a lot_ of power over man," I commented as I grabbed another slice.

"Says who?" Andre asked.

"Do you want your girlfriend to know the shit Lissa and I made you do growing up?"

Immediately, Andre shut his mouth, glaring at me, before turning back to Viktoria.

"It can't be that bad compared to what our older sisters made Dimka do," Viktoria said giggling, making Dimitri blush.

"I want to hear this," I said, laughing at Dimitri's horror-ridden expression.

"Come over to dinner this week. They can tell you there," he said, not wanting anyone else to know.

"Fine, but we should probably head over now if we want good seats together," I commented as I finished my drink. Everyone nodded and we all got up, taking a final slice with us as we made our way back to the theater.

* * *

"See the movie wasn't that bad, now was it?" I asked Dimitri as I wrapped my arms around his waist while we walked out the theater.

"No it wasn't," he said, giving a small chuckle. "I like the action scenes and the way they ended. I kinda want there to be a sequel."

"Mmm well I'm glad you like it," I said, stepping in front of him and getting on my tippy toes. Getting the message, he leaned down and met my lips for a sweet kiss. His hand cradled my face as he deepened the kiss while my hands pressed into his back, bringing us closer. Somehow we made it to the bench close to us and he sat down, bringing me to his lap, without breaking the kiss.

"Some of us would like to go home," Andre said, shattering the bubble we had put ourselves in.

"Then go home," Dimitri growled, his lips attaching to my neck. I giggled as Andre huffed and stormed off, everyone leaving with him.

"That wasn't very nice, mister," I playfully chided as I brought him to the same level as me.

"Interrupting wasn't very rude. But now that they're gone, how about we enjoy this quality alone time," he said, giving me another kiss, hotter than the last one. I wasn't one to complain and quickly opened my mouth, loving the feeling of the kiss. After God knows how long, he broke the kiss but kept his face close to mine, his eyes the only think I could see. "You want some desert?"

"Isn't that what this is?"" I joked. "How about ice cream?" He nodded his head and helped me off the bench.

"What can I get you?" the guy behind the counter asked, openly checking me out.

Turning to Dimitri, I asked, "Do you wanna share a banana split, babe?" Nodding his head, he smirked at the guy before giving me a quick kiss. After picking the basics (chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry) for the split and paying, Dimitri and I looked for seats.

"Over here guys!" Lissa called, singling to the table her and everyone else were sharing.

"I thought you guys left," I said, getting a spoonful of ice cream and banana.

"We were going to, but you were our ride home," Andre said. Andre and Viktoria rode with us since Dimitri didn't trust them in their own car. "And the girls wanted ice cream."

"Oh well that's a nice coincidence." I was about to eat another spoonful but Dimitri leaned over and nipped it, planting a cold kiss in the process. "Hey! That was my scoop!"

"Here, you can have mine," he said, laughing, as he fed me, my pout turning into a smile as I took it.

"Stop you guys. Just stop," Christian said, covering his eyes. "You guys are so…" He trailed off, shuddering. "I feel sleazy for watching you guys." Lissa slapped his arm, but everyone was laughing.

"Too X rated for you, Sparky?"

"More like PG rated," he grumbled.

We spent the next hour or so enjoying the ice cream and messing with each other, every now and then Dimitri and I would feed each other. Christian couldn't talk because Lissa would do the same.

"Do you guys want to come back to our place?" I asked as we headed to the parking lot.

"I gotta get Syd home or her dad will castrate me with a crucifix," Adrian said, getting an elbow to his ribs from Syd. He gave her a peck on the cheek before helping her inside his car.

"We were…uh…planning to go to Christian's for a bit," Lissa said, blushing profusely. Oh no. They were going to do the deed!

"Be safe," I called out as I hopped into the front seat of the truck. Lissa just blushed even more, her face completely red as she got into the car.

"Rose they're not gonna…?" Andre asks as he pulls Viktoria to his side.

I shrugged my shoulder. "Don't know. You could ask her…but she'll probably skin you in your sleep." Not wanting to go into this more, I turned on the radio.

"What in the world is this?" I asked, looking at Dimitri. "Is this _80's music_?" He didn't look away from the road, but from the clench in his jaw I knew I hit the jackpot. My mouth shaped into an 'o' as my eyes twinkled. I wasn't sure how to react. Part of me wanted to laugh, actually almost all of me did, but another part of me kinda liked that he had a dorky side. Well dorky's not the right word, but it's a part of him that didn't give a fuck for what people would say or what was normal.

"I got my own secret likings too," I said, smiling when he looked at me. The intensity of his stare made me feel like his mind was going somewhere else with this, but all too soon his eyes were back on the road.

* * *

"Do you guys want to make a snack or something?" I asked once we got home.

"Whatever's fine," Viktoria said politely. I nodded my head and had just open the door when something flew past me and tackled Andre, who almost fell back from the impact.

"Miss me, baby?" Avery said, planting a hard kiss on Andre.


	15. Tornado Avery Alert!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) I'm glad you all feel the same way about Avery! Now let's see how long she's in this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

_Previously . . . _

"_Miss me baby?" Avery said, planting a hard kiss on Andre._

* * *

No one knew what to do. I was confused about why Avery was even doing here and kissing Andre. Andre was…well frozen… He wasn't reacting to the kiss at all, but he wasn't pushing her off either. Viktoria was staring at them wide eyed, her eyes starting to turn glassy. And Dimitri was stumped about what was happening.

"Avery…umm what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled off of Andre. She broke the kiss, but wrapped her self around Andre.

"Well I hated the fight we got into and decided to take a break so I came fight for my man."

"You said you broke up with her," Viktoria squeaked, probably feeling embarrassed.

"I did," Andre replied, prying Avery off of him and turning to Viktoria, begging her to believe him. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to, but didn't know if she should.

"So she's why you wanted the break," Avery said, looking Viktoria over. "Well you had you fun and I'm back so I guess she's not really useful anymore."

Viktoria gasped, the tears spilling down her cheek now. Dimitri snapped and in a second had Andre pinned to the wall by the collar.

"You sick son of a bitch," Dimitri growled, while I tried to get him to let go. "Who the fuck do you think you are to mess with my sister like that? She was here for you when your parents died -"

"Oh yea sorry bout that, babe," Avery said, her voice not holding an ounce of pity.

"Avery. Shut. Up," Andre gasped out.

"No you see. Vika was here with you, gave you a shoulder to cry on and a friend to take comfort in because she liked you and you just toy with her like that because you girlfriend's on the other side of the world and unreachable?"

"N-n-no! I swear it's not like that. P-p-please just let me explain. Vika, please. You know I started dated you because I like you. Please just hear me out," he pleaded. Dimitri just tightened his hold, making him choke a bit.

"All I know is that at the dance you said you broke up with her and in the next second you were kissing me and asking me out," Viktoria said, unsure of everything.

"We had a fight, darling, and you were the closest thing he had to make him feel better," Avery said as she sat down on the stairs.

"Avery I'd shut the fuck up if I were you," I said, glaring at her.

"That's not true! Vika, you know me! Give me a chance!" Andre said in a broken anguish voice.

"NO! You are done with my sister and if I ever see you try to talk to her, I'll make sure you end up in the hospital," Dimitri said in a low, threatening voice

"Dimitri, let him go," I said as I struggled with his arms. "Let him talk."

Immediately, Dimitri drops Andre and turns around to face me, his eyes blazing with anger. "You're defending him? Siding with me? I'm pretty sure you've known all along. How could you do that? To my sister? To me?"

"What? No that's not true! I just…maybe things aren't what they seem," I said, vainly trying to reason with him.

"No. We don't need this. Let's go, Vika," he said, grabbing his sister's hand and starting to walk towards his car.

"Wait Dimitri!"

He looked back at me, a look of disgust in his eyes. "You're just as bad if not worse than him," he said before getting into his car and driving off.

"Rose…" Andre started to say, grabbing my arm. I pulled away and turned at him, knowing I had tears in my eyes.

"You're going to explain to me what the fuck just happened. I just lost my boyfriend because of you," I spat out.

"I honestly don't know. I broke up with her I swear."

"Actually you didn't," Avery said, examining her nails.

"You better start talking," I growled.

"We merely had a small fight and he hung up. I though he needed time so I didn't reach out and waited for the three-day weekend to hop on a plane and come talk to him."

"You have some nerve," Andre said to her, his face getting red, before turning to me. "You want to know what happened? She was, probably still is, screwing Simon and I saw it on FaceTime. And then I hung up and decided to let myself open up to Viktoria. And now it's all gone to hell thanks to Miss Shameless over here."

"You what?" I asked, my anger boiling even more.

"Oh boo hoo, Andre. It wasn't going to last either way and you would have come running back to me. I just saved you the trouble of dragging out the relationship," she said.

"No. Dimitri was right. She was there for me when I needed someone to hold me. You were off practicing making babies with my former best friend. So how did that end up? Let me guess he left you slutty ass for new meat," he sneered.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," she said, getting up and approaching him, but I stepped in front and cut her off.

"No you shut up you home wrecking, desperate slut," I said, shuddering on the inside of how much I sounded like Tasha. "I can't believe you did that. And then had the delusional idea of coming here to try and get him back."

"Get out Avery. Go back home," Andre said in a low, threatening but defeated tone.

"But-"

"No buts," I said. "You caused enough damage just get out." When neither of us said anything else, her jaw clenched and she grabbed her bags and left. On the her way out, she barged right through me, hitting my shoulder. I was pissed at the max, and she just made my control snap…not that I had much…

I pulled her arm so she spun around and turned right into my fist, a crunching sound preempting the glass breakig scream that left Avery's lips as she clutched her bleeding nose.

"You fucking bitch! You broke my nose!" she screamed, a bit muffled from her hand.

"Just go!" Andre shouted throwing her bags out. When she slammed the door closed, I clutched my hand and let out a painful scream

"Fuck that hurt!" I growled, cradling my hand close to my chest.

"Rose, are you-" Andre started to say, coming towards me.

"Don't!" I said through clenched teeth. "Just. Don't. I lost the one good thing to come to me in a long time and I just need to be alone." I turned around and went to my room.

"Lissa," I said in a small voice over the phone as I sat down on my bed.

"_Rose? What is it? What happened?_" she said, probably getting up from the shuffling I heard.

"Can you come home? Please?"

"_Yea sure. We're on our way. What happened?_"

"I'll tell you what happened when you get here," I said before ending the call.

I don't know if it was the pain in my arm or the pain in my heart, but as soon as I ended the call the phone slipped from my fingers as I laid down on my bed, crying. I know Dimitri and I had only been going out for two weeks, and today was our first date, but still it felt like we had a sure thing, or at least a strong enough relationship that something like an ex-girlfriend coming to stir up trouble with my friend, my brother, wouldn't make him storm out thinking the worst of me.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was groggily opening my eyes to see Olena bandaging my hand.

"Mrs. Belikov?"

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. I didn't mean to wake you," she said as she continued to gently wrap my hand.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Andre, called and said you hit your hand. I may not be a doctor, but I was a nurse when I met Alexander, and I still help people with injuries when I can, especially my grandchildren who seem to be prone to falling."

"Oh."

"I can talk to him if you want," she said after she finished, probably knowing why I had tear stains.

"Please don't. I don't…I don't want him to think I went running to his mother because of something stupid. I'll just…talk to him on Monday."

"That sounds like a good idea. Here, ice it and it should be good for Monday," she said before getting up and planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you," I said when she got to the door. She turned around and gave me a small, hopeful smile.

"It'll work out, Roza. Just wait for Monday to clear things up."

_Monday_, I thought. All I had to do was wait until Monday.

* * *

"Hey there she is," I said to Andre, nudging him to look up.

Yesterday was pretty brutal. Both Andre and I wanted to call or text them, but Lissa told us not to, that the best thing to do was wait. She even took our phones and forced us to spend the day watching movies with her, not that it was torture. It did get out mind off things, but still Andre and I managed to sneak away and take our phones for a minute to send a text. I think we did pretty good. We only sent like five text during the day, and they were very casual text. At least for me they were. All I said was 'Hello,' 'Maybe we should just cancel practice on Monday,' 'And working on the project,' 'I hope you're doing ok,' and then the last one, right before we went to bed, was 'Goodnight. I miss you, Comrade.'

But right now, at least for Andre, it seemed like it was worth it. The way his face lit up when he was Vika was alone at her locker, made my day get a tiny bit sunnier too.

"Hey, V, can we talk please," he said hestiantly when we got there.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, then at me. Something must have clicked in her head because she closed her locker and with a tight "no" ran off to the bathroom.

"I'll go talk to her," I said over my shoulders as I went in after her.

"Vika, you should really let him talk," I said as I went to the sink next to hers.

"Why? He's just going to lie to me."

"That's not true. Vika, he was saying the honest-to-God truth. I grew up with him, I can tell when he's lying. And there's no way he'd make up what Avery did to him."

"What did she do?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"You should ask him."

"I can't," she said in a deadpan voice, shutting off again.

"And why the hell not? I punched the slut, hurt my hand, and quite possibly ruined my relationship in the shortest time possible for standing up for Andre so you'd listen to him. Why the fuck can't you?" I said, my control slipping on my anger.

"Because Dimka told me too," she said in a low voice.

"Well he can suck it," I grumbled. "Vika, I get he's your older brother and he's just looking out for you, but don't you think that this is something you should decide on his own? Besides where is he right now? When Andre told me to stop talking to Jesse he followed everywhere. He would walk me to my locker, to my classes, and even had lunch with me and my friends to make sure I never even looked at Jesse. I'm pretty sure Dimitri would go as far as to put on those backpack leashes that parents use on their toddlers."

"Well…uh…he stayed home saying he was sick. I mean I think he was but more because of what he said to you than actually being sick. I mean he threw his phone and lucky for me it hit me while I was on my way to my room."

"Why did he throw his phone?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. "Actually doesn't matter why. Well it does, but not right now. Right now you are going to march up to him and demand for an explanation or so help me God I will make you!"

"O-o-ok!" she studdered, her eyes wide with fear. Unluckily for us, the bell signaling it was time for class ran so I made her swear to do it at lunch.

* * *

"Hi, Ms. Belikov," I said when she opened the door.

"Oh, Roza! It's nice to see you! But please call me Olena," she greeted as she let me in.

"Ok, Olena," I said with a small laugh. "Um is Dimitri home?"

"Yes he is. Seems like a lot of people are worried about him for missing one day of school."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I walked towards the stairs that lead to his room.

"Oh because a friend of his just came by to check up on him too. Oh he's not up there dear. He's been in the gym all day."

"Oh, well thank you, Olena."

"Anytime, Roza. Are you staying for dinner? I've asked Dimitri to bring you home for dinner at least once since you guys started dating."

"Oh, I don'-I don't think I can tonight. We'll see," I said as I made my way to the gym. When I opened to the door at the end of the hallway, I heard the sound of someone grunting like they hit a wall or something. That's weird. He never leaves the door open.

What was even weirder was the voices I barely heard, one angrier than the other. Or maybe just gruffer, meaning it was Dimitri. The closer I got to the door, the clearer the voices got.

"Didn't know you liked it rough," said a teasing voice, her voice more nerve recking than someone dragging their nails down a chalkboard. I could see movement through the little slit open in the door. I opened it a bit more, to get a better look, and wish I hadn't.

There, with his back to me, was Dimitri pinning Tasha to the wall. Natasha fucking Ozera. Really? I felt my anger been to spike, especially when I took in what she was wearing. She had on a black loose, crop top short-sleeve with big Mickey Mouse hands that formed a heart with its thumb and index finger, but because of the placing on the shirt it also looked like it was grabbing her boobs, which also caused the shirt to rise well over her belly button. Her pierced belly button. She also had on cut-off shorts that came up to her mid-upper thigh. The weather's nice, but it's not Miami heat nice.

I must not have been as quiet as I thought because for a quick second Tasha's eyes locked with mine, a victorious look in hers as she leaned her head up and closed the space between her and Dimitri. When the kiss lasted more than three seconds, I was seeing red, my blood was boiling, and it took all I had in me to not go in there, but to turn around and run away, taking my ring and throwing it behind me.

All I did was run. With no clear destination, I just kept going, focusing on the pain in my lungs so I wouldn't think about the ache in the spot my heart used to be in. I ran and ran and ran. I couldn't go home. So I went to the place I knew no one would look for me at.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Goddamn Avery! Where do you think Rose went? And what was Tasha doing there?! How do you think things went for Viktoria and Andre?  
**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! And I'll post tomorrow (maybe at midnight as an Easter treat! (: hehehe)**


	16. There's Two Side to Every Story

**A/N: I know I just updated...but I got over 15 reviews (and ALL OF THEM were amazing like BEST REVIEWS so far) that I decided to post at now instead of in the evening ****:) **

**Funny story about this chapter...I had written at least half of it (so about the scene where Tasha comes in) and then made the dumb mistake of _somehow_ deleting it where i couldn't bring it back and had to write it again from scratch...so sorry if things aren't so smooth.**

**Also, head's up that now I'm going back to my weekly updates :\ swowwy! But I hope you guys enjoyed my daily treats this week :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

DPOV

"Let's go, sleeping beauty," Viktoria said as she turned my lights on and shook me.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" I asked, smirking at her as she grabbed my pillow and hit me with it.

"No. Now c'mon we need to get to school."

"You have to get to school, I'm not going," I said, turning around in my bed.

"Why not!"

"I'm sick," I said, giving a cough to prove my point.

"Oh sure you are…from embarrassment! You need to go to school to talk to her."

"Tomorrow."

"Fine," she huffed as she got off my bed.

"Vika, wait. Don't talk to him. Please. Just don't give him a chance to fill your head with lies. You deserve so much better than that."

"Yea and Roza deserves better than you," she said before slamming my door shut. I laid in bed for God knows how long wondering if my sister had a point. Somewhere during my pondering I fell asleep because next thing I knew my mother was sitting next to me, checking my temperature.

"Mama?"

"And he awakens," she teased as she leaned back. "Sweetie, why aren't you at school?"

"I didn't feel well this morning so I decided to stay home."

"Or you're avoiding Roza, who was looking forward to talking to you today."

"Wait how do you know that?"

"Saturday night I was called over to tend to her bruised hand. Oh Dimka, you should have seen the poor girl. She had cried herself to sleep after hitting her hand on something and causing enough damage to need it to be wrapped up for a day. I don't know what happened, but chickening out isn't the way to go about fixing it."

"I…she was crying?" I asked, worried I ruined things before anything serious could happen between us. My mother just nodded her head. "I'm not chickening out. I just needed another day to prepare. Mama, I said things I shouldn't have and I'm pretty sure she hates my guts. And she's not like most girls so I can't buy anything to make it better."

"Dimka, let me give you some advice. No girl worth fixing things with will easily forgive because you got her flowers or a box of chocolate or jewelry. They want to hear an apology, a sincere one, and they want to trust that you won't do it again."

"Yea, but Roza loves chocolate…and donuts. It won't get her to forgive me, but it'll get her to listen to me. Right?"

My mom let out a good nature laugh. "I wouldn't know, Dimka. You never brought her home for dinner."

"I really messed things up didn't i?" I asked, hanging my head.

"Dimka, nothing is ever so messed up you can't fix it. Except for cheating, but I hope that's not what happened," my mother, waiting until I shook my head. "Good. All you have to do is talk to her. You could have already moved on from it if you had gone to school today. All I can tell you is don't wait too long or things might get worse." With that she patted my leg and left. Life used to be so much simpler. Get a girl, go out until I didn't want to, and if she got mad so be it and onto the next one. But now, I don't want to move on from Roza. I want to make things right…tomorrow.

* * *

"1…2…1…2," I said as I hit the punching bag. Shortly after my talk with my mother I went down to eat and then holed up myself up in the gym. I've ran God knows how many miles, lifted bells, bench pressed, and now I was working my anger and frustration out on the bag. "1…2…1 2 3…1…2…1 2 3." I threw in some combination.

"Mmm there is nothing sexier than seeing a man sweat while he works," said a voice behind me, making me go frigid, clenching my teeth. I completely flipped out and jumped when she ran her nail up my back.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed. "Actually, Tasha what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well a little birdie told me you were sick so I thought I'd be a good friend and bring you you're assignments," she said in a sugar sweet voice. "But what I don't get is what you're doing here if you're suppose to be in bed."

"I said I was taking a sick day. And I asked Christian to get my assignments. So, thanks for bringing them, but if you don't mind Natasha I'd like to be alone."

"Oh Natasha now? Why so formal?" she asked as she crept towards me, but for every step she took towards me I took one back.

"I'm not in the mood. So please leave."

"Aw what's the matter?" she cooed. "Did you have a fight with your charity case?"

"My what?" I asked, my blood burning at the name.

"Your charity case. What's her name…Violet? Oh no! It's Petunia."

"Rose. Her name is Rose and she is not a charity case," I growled. "I'm serious I am not in the mood."

"Why? What happened? Was she not able to satisfy you? You know…you wouldn't have that problem with me," she said, pinning me to the wall and leaning herself into me.

"Stop! I don't want you."

"Why?" she shouted. "What does that little bitch have that I don't?"

"She's a better woman than you. She doesn't need to sleep around with everyone to get what she wants. She just has to be herself. She's ten times the woman you will ever be," I spat at her before spinning us around so I had her pinned. "So back the hell off."

"Didn't know you liked it rough," she teased. I looked at with disgust and was about to let her go when she pressed her lips against mine. I reacted slower than I should, but I still got her off me and I was about to tell her off when I heard a door shut with a loud bang.

"What the-?" Turning around I saw the gym door was still open, so that meant the house door had been closed. Running to the hallway, I almost tripped on my feet when I saw something shining on the floor.

Roza's ring.

"What's that piece of tin?" Tasha snidely asked from behind me.

"Something that's worth more than your cold heart," I sneered as I turned to face her, my eyes burning with fury. She looked like she was about to say something but I didn't let her. "You're nothing but a heartless bitch and I want you out of my house and out of my life. Don't ever talk to me. Don't ever _touch_ me. If I so much as acknowledge your petty existence is because I'm best friends with your brother. But mark my words, even that won't get me to even look at you."

"You don't mean that," she said, trying to stand her ground. But when I growled at her she started back stepping towards the door that led to my house.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" I shouted as she glared at me, muttering how I'd be sorry, before storming out. All the anger left my body as I sank down and wondered what have I done.

* * *

"Where is she?" I said as soon as Lissa opened the door.

"Who?" she asked, genuinely confused. I gave her a "don't fuck with me" look. "I don't know."

"Vasilisa, I am so not in the mood to play games. Just tell me if she's in her room and I'll be on my way."

"Dimitri, I honestly don't know where she is. Plus, I wouldn't tell you if I did. What you _did_, what you _said_ is inexcusable. She thought the worst of you at the beginning, and you just made her feel like an idiot for thinking she had you pegged wrong. You're worse than Jesse."

I couldn't help but wonder who Jesse was, but more importantly if she had told Lissa about what she saw in the gym.

"I know and I regret saying that to her. I was angry and I took it out on her and I just really need to talk to her. Please," I begged. "Just tell me where she is."

I saw her bite her lip before answering. "She went to your house right after practice."

"Shit," I muttered.

"Why? What happened? What did you do?" she asked, giving me an accusing look.

"I didn't do anything! She just misinterpreted things and ran off. You don't know if she has any hiding places?"

"We haven't been here very long. And with school and her extra trainings, she hasn't exactly had time to go find a special place. For all I know the only places she goes to is here, school, and your place….and I highly doubt she snuck into school."

"Fuck! Where could she be?" Before she could say anything, my phone went off.

"Belikov," I barked into it.

"_Hey man. It's me, Eddie. I was uh just calling to ask if it was cool if I took over Rose's training?_"

"What?" I asked, seriously not having the time deal with this.

"_Well it's just Rose asked me if I could train her instead and Al-_"

"You saw here? Where!"

"_Uh yea. I was over at Mason's and she just came barging in and asked and then kicked me out._"

"She's at Mason's?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing. I know they were friends, but I didn't know they were close enough that she knew where he lived.

"_Yea,_" he said slowly. "_But seriously, dude, is it cool? I mean I don't know what went down between you two but she seemed pretty adamant about it. Alberta said it was cool since it's just basic weight training. So I mean, I guess this is more of a courtesy call letting you know you're off training duty._"

"But I don't want to be," I said quietly after he hung up. I turned to Lissa and told her where Rose was at. "I should get going. Um sorry about coming in like I did and everything that happened Saturday night. Can you um can you give this to her when she comes home?" I gave her the ring before getting into my truck.

"You know," she called out as I opened my door. "There's this thing people do. It's called talking. Maybe if you tried it you and her could sort everything out."

I gave her a small smile. "I'm down to do it when she is, but I'm pretty sure as far she's concerned everything's pretty set in stone," I said sadly before closing my door and driving home.

* * *

RPOV

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mason asked.

"Huh? Uh…no I'm good thanks," I said as I stood up. "I'm sorry to come so unexpected and kick Eddie out. I should probably go."

He reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to my seat.

"It's fine, Rose. We were just about to call it a day either way. I'm just curious about how you found my house."

"Oh well. I ran and went the opposite direction of my house and when I realized I was lost I saw your red hair and decided to take a chance and knocked. I just didn't expect to see Eddie, but I'm glad I did."

"Yea, we're kinda like brothers. Even though, ever since he was Dimitri's second in command on the track team, we've been more on the down low. By the way, what happened between you two?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking away.

"I mean you just asked Eddie to be your new trainer."

"Oh well…I just wanted to diversify my techniques."

"Bullshit. You can tell me you know," he said, placing his hand lightly over mine. I looked up at him and saw he was being honest.

"It's…I don't even know…everything was fine. Better than fine. And then in a matter of thirty minutes Avery managed to blow everything up and then I went to go to fix things, because somehow it's my fault it went to hell, only to find out it's past the point of fixing."

"It wasn't you're fault."

"Yea, sure," I scoffed. "You didn't see the repulsing look he gave me as he left."

"It's not your fault because a gentleman never blames you. You could have murdered half the town but he's not suppose to blame you, he's supposed to take the blame. And you're the farthest thing from repulsing." We didn't say anything for a while, his big blue doe eyes shining like he was hoping I'd do or say something, but all I did was give him a small, warming, gratifying smile. After a while, he cleared his throat and asked if I wanted to watch TV or a movie.

"TV sounds fine. What do you have on?"

"Well I just got into this show and I'm about to start this black and white episode."

"Oh cool. What show? It better not be some Russian show."

"No," he said laughing. "It's called Supernatural."

My eyes bugged out. No freaking way. "Do you have snacks? And popcorn?"

"Uh yea…why?"

"The episode you're about to watch. We should get popcorn and snacks and drinks first."

"I take it you've seen this episode before," he said chuckling.

"You betcha! You know what I'm going watch the rest of the series with you. But first, snacks," I said, jumping up and waiting for him to lead me to the kitchen.

When we had enough snacks, we went back to the living room and watched Monster Movie and Yellow Fever before going on YouTube to watch Jensen do Eye of the Tiger and then watching a few random videos. I didn't even notice how late it was until I got a reminder that my 10 o clock show was about to start.

"Oh shit," I said, laughing and showing the time to Mase.

"Oh balls," he responded, making me bend over, laughing. "Guess it's time to get you home." I nodded my head and followed him to his car.

"Thanks for tonight, Mase," I said once we pulled up and he walked me to my door. "It felt nice to just forget everything and only have to deal with fictional problems."

"Anytime. I mean it. I don't know what happened, but if you ever feel like getting away we can stay by my locker and watching Supernatural."

"Tomorrow good for you?"

"Any day is good," he said with a smile.

"It's a date then," I said with a returning smile before giving him a good night kiss on his cheek and going inside.

I was getting ready for bed when I saw something glistening on my nightstand. Quickly realizing it was the ring I had thrown away when I ran off, I felt my blood start boiling as well as my heart began to break. The pain won out the anger and I sank to my bed, brought my knees up, and cried for the third day straight. I cried until I ran out of tears. I sobbed until I ran out of breath. And at the end of it, all that was left was hate. Raw, unforgiving hate. Hate at Avery for causing all this. Hate at myself for letting myself fall for his tricks. Hate at him for thinking he could just do that to me. And behind that hate was a addicting need for vengeance. Wiping the last of my tears, I got off my bed and went to my closet. When I found what I was looking for I put it down on my desk.

Tomorrow Dimitri Belikov will learn that I'm not like all the other girls. And I'll make sure two-timing me with Tasha will be his biggest regret in high school.

* * *

**A/N: AW SHIT! Sound the sirens! What do think Rose has up her sleeve? Don't worry! I'm not going to drag it out...well at least the hateful revenge mentality...on the other hand, Dimitri's going to have to work hard for fixing this little misunderstanding.**

**On another note, I hope this cleared things up so Dimitri didn't look like he hurt Rose.**

**Leave me a review with your thoughts and love and I'll update next week :)**


	17. Live Laugh Love

**A/N: So I'm breaking the rules with this and I didn't plan on updating again today, but the reviews were _a lot_ so I decided as a parting gift I'd put your minds to ease and tell you what happened next. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

RPOV

"Who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?" Andre asked when I came down for breakfast while Lissa just looked at me with her mouth open.

"What?" I asked as I grabbed an apple. Looking down at my outfit, I saw nothing wrong with it. It was a strapless black dress, with pastel floral print, that fell right above my knee. To match it, I put on my nude flats and clipped the front of my hair back with a nude colored bow clip. Opting out of a backpack, I had one notebook and my binder and a small square nude purse with a long strap. "I don't see anything wrong with the outfit."

"Yea, but we go to a private school that has a uniform. I know you like to break the rules, but you're usually sneaky about it," Andre explained.

"I won third place in the race, I got a week's worth of free dress as a reward. Today seems like a good day to use a pass. I'll see you guys after practice," I said as I headed towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"My rides here." With that I went out to find Mason leaning against his car, looking up at the sky. "Never pegged you for a cloud gazer."

"Ha ha I'm just- Woah," he said slowly when he saw me, his eyes roaming up and down a few times to make sure it was real.

"You like?" I asked as I twirled before walking to his car. Unable to say anything, he just nodeed. "Good. Now let's get to school."

* * *

"Take your shirt off," I said suddenly while we were in our bio seats, waiting for class to start.

"Sorry, Rose, but you need to buy me dinner first," he teased.

"No seriously. Just listen to me." And of course, he listened. When his shirt was off, I took out my sharpie and started making a design on his right peck. Every now and then I'd hear him take a deep breathe or a soft sound escaped his lips. While I was putting the finishing touch, I heard what sounded like a giggle. "Mason are you _tickleish_?"

"No," he said quickly, his eyes filled with fear. With a wicked smile I put my pen back on the desk and started tickling him. "NO! Rose! Stop! Oh my god! Please! Sto-OOF!"

All of the sudden Mason had fallen back first to the ground.

"Oh my god! Mase! Are you ok?" I asked as I kneeled down next to him. When I heard him cough and then groan, I broke down laughing. "OH my god! I can't believe you just fell! I'm so sorry…but I'm not!" Just as quickly as he fell, he had me pinned on the ground, his legs trapping me down, and he started ticking me.

"That wasn't funny, Rosie," he teased as he kept going.

"M-m-mason! No! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mercy, Mason, mercy!" I shouted in between laughs, trying desperately to escape his hold.

"Mercy won't work here," he said before tickling my sides, aka my sensitive spot.

"MASON NOOOOO!" I howled as I laughed even more, tears in my eyes and my breathe leaving me.

All of the sudden, we heard some clear their throat behind us. Quickly, Mason got off me and helped me up.

"Oh no don't stop on my account please," Ms. Karp said sternly, even though her eyes were dancing with laughter. "Now if you two don't mind I'd like to start teaching."

"Sorry, Ms. Karp," we mumbled as we got into our seats.

"And Mr. Ashford, please put a shirt on." Unable to contain myself, I broke down laughing again. Not even Mason's glare could stop, but the burning hate I saw in Dimitri's eyes when I spot him leaning against the doorframe made my laughs run dry.

For a moment, I took him in, in his freshly pressed uniform, with his hair freely cascading down to his shoulder, just how I like it. And I almost went up to him, to try and fix things and explain Mason and I were just messing around, that there was nothing going on between us. But then when his eyes met mine and they softened and looked sad, like a lost puppy, I felt mine hardened as I remembered why I was wearing the dress and why I was getting close with Mason.

"Ms. Karp, not to sound like a bitch or anything, but aren't we suppose to wear uniform to school," Tasha said from the back of the class, making me break eye contact with Dimitri and look at the teacher, who looked at me.

"Yes that's correct, Ms. Ozera. While your outfit is very cute and I wish I was young enough to pull that off, do you have a reason to be wearing it, Ms. Hathaway?"

_To make my ex jealous_, I thought. "Well Headmistress gave me some passes as a reward for coming in third in the race, so I thought with the weather like it is, today would be a good day to use one," I said as I got up and handed Ms. Karp my pass.

"Very well. Now unless anyone else has anything to say, can we get on with the class?" she asked. When no one said nothing, she started lecture. I didn't really catch much since I spent most of the class looking at the back of Dimitri's head, remembering all the times I ran my hands through his silky brown hair, and all playing out all the fantasies I had of us doing things that made me hold on to his hair. Thankfully the bell rang before those fantasies went far.

* * *

"Rose. Rose!" I heard someone say gruffly, and loudly, behind me as I left biology class and went to my locker. I mean I know who it is, the Russian accent made it obvious, but I just kept on walking, a sadistic smile on the whole time. "I'm talking to you," he said in a frustrated tone once I had reached my locker.

"Oh really? Could have fooled me," I said, not looking at him, as I put my books away and grabbed what I needed for next period.

"Can you at least look at me?"

"No."

"Roza I swear whatever you saw wasn't what it looked like," he pleaded.

"Oh whatever I saw? Was there more that I missed? Did I leave too soon to see the big finale? Sorry," I said sarcastically.

"Rose can you please just talk to me."

"Talk to you?" I said, my anger starting to boil as I looked up at him. "I went over to talk to you since you didn't come to class. By the way, not that it matters, but I was really worried since you didn't say a word to me since Saturday night and then you're not in class. Which was stupid since you were clearly well cared for!" I slammed my locker shut and walked away.

"Listen to me!" he said as he grabbed my wrist.

"Funny you say that since that's what I asked you to do when you were ready to beat Andre up. All I asked was that you trust me and listen to him, but instead you look at me like I'm some ugly, evil heathen that you want to get the hell away from."

"Roza, I'm sorry!" he shouted, finally reaching his breaking point. "I'm sorry I said those things to you and I'm sorry she kissed me, but I swear I didn't kiss her back or anything. She wasn't even suppose to be there! I swear I asked Christian to come."

"Save it, Dimitri," I said softly, all the anger escaping my body. "Are you sorry it happened or that I found out? If I hadn't seen it would you have told me?" His silence and inablity to look at me answered my question. "That's what I thought and then it would have been ten times worse when I found out from her, because I'm pretty sure she would have been quick to talk."

"Rose I'm so sorry. I should have come to talk to you on Sunday and apologized, but I was scared I had said something you couldn't forgive me for."

"Too little too late, Dimitri. Sorry doesn't fix anything. You know all of Sunday I felt like shit because I thought I did the wrong thing by trying to defend Andre? I kept praying that you would respond and I kept holding on to the hope that when Monday came around we 'd talk and forgive each other and move on. But it's quite clear that you had other plans. I can't believe I was so stupid to actually think you were different."

"Rose why can't you just hear me out?" he asked, in a frustrated and begging tone.

"Because you're just going to say lies!" I shouted back. "You're just going to say what I want to hear and then make me trust you again only to break my heart even more. So no Dimitri. Nothing you say or do is going to wipe that kiss from my mind or get me to forgive you. So why don't you just go back to your little slut and forget you even met me."

"You're worse than me," he said, clearly pissed.

"Excuse me? But I have integrity and I didn't jump into the first person who had their arms open. I didn't kiss the devil's spawn instead of trying to fix things with my boyfriend. I stood up for my friend and paid the price dearly, but I'd do it again. So you know what, Dimitri, go to hell."

"I wouldn't listen to Andre's explanations, and you're not listening to mine."

"Fuck you. Don't you ever talk to me again," I spat out before turning away and walking to my next class right as the bell that ended break rang through the hall.

* * *

"Rose…Rose…Earth to Rose," Jill said as she waved her hands in front of me.

"Huh what?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, you just kinda zoned out. Is everything ok?" she asked, her green eyes filled with worry.

"Peachy!" I said in a sugar sweet voice. "So were you guys talking about?"

"I decided to give Andre another chance," Viktoria said as she intertwined her fingers with Andre's, sending a pang into my heart. "I mean we're taking things slow, one date at a time, but I believe him."

"That's great. I'm happy for you guys," I said truthfully.

"So I have a fashion show this weekend," Jill said timidly, everyone turning towards her. "And I was wondering if you guys could come."

Everyone gave her an apologetic look and said they had plans already.

It broke my heart to see her face fall, so I said, "Looks like it's just you and me off to fend off the fashion world."

She broke into a smile, "Thanks Rose. I mean Eddie's coming too, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Can I bring Mason?"

"Yea sure," she said hesitantly, biting her lip before she asked what was on her mind. "I thought you were with Dimitri."

"Do you see him here?" I snapped, immediately regretting it. "Sorry. It's just a touchy subject still."

"I get it," she replied, even though she probably didn't. "So you and Mason then?"

"Not like that. He's just being my friend right now."

"Rose, you know he likes you right?" she said with all seriousness.

"Like a friend? Yea I know, I like him that way too."

"No. Like more than a friend. When you first joined us, he thought he had a chance. Didn't you find it weird that he was never really with us when Dimitri started sitting here?" Thinking back on it, I guess I never really noticed Mason's absence until now.

"Shit," I said, realizing that I've probably been giving him false hope. "So what do I do now? I really don't want to lose him like a friend, but I don't want to lead him on."

"Go out. I mean if you're over Dimitri and want to stay friends with Mason, then go on random dates with guys."

"I guess that's an idea. I dunno. Shouldn't I address the problem though?"

"Address what problem?" Lissa asked suddenly, while Jill shook her head.

"Nothing," I said, getting up when I saw someone coming our way. "I gotta go. I'll catch you guys later."

"Wait Rose!" everyone called out but I was already heading for the door. Of course I didn't expect that someone to actually follow me to my locker…again.

"Do you have a problem following me?" I asked in an aggravated tone.

"Yes. Especially when you won't talk to me," he said.

"I told you not to talk to me. Don't you have a cheerleader to go suck faces with? Why are you bothering with me?"

"Because you're special," he whispered into my ear, pressing his body against me and pinning me to my locker. My body turned to mush at his touch, and my mind become foggy, but I kept reminding myself not to give in. Turning around in the tight space I had, I glared at him.

"Personal space, bud. Personal space."

"You seemed to like it when I had you pinned against something," he said lowering his face so his lips were almost against mine.

"Yea and you seemed to be honest and faithful. Guess we all change," I replied huskily, my eyes closing against my will as I felt his lips slowly closed the gap between us.

"Rose?" Mason asked out of nowhere. My eyes snapped open and using the element of surprised I pushed Dimitri away.

"Yea. I'm going," I said as I closed my locker and ducking under Dimitri's arms, who I heard punch my locker as I slipped my arms though Mason's, turning back to smirk at him as we walked away.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I said once we got to his locker.

"Didn't know you wanted to be saved," he muttered as he pulled his laptop out.

"Yea well I did. That's exactly why I can't be alone with him."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened that has you looking at him like he's your enemy."

Looking away, I took a deep breathe. "We kinda had a fight and I went over to his house to try to fix things and I kinda saw him and Tasha kissing." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, so I looked up and tried blinking them back, but I guess one fell because Mason wiped it away.

"Well that's his loss. I'd pick you over Tasha any day," he said softly as his hand cradled my cheek. I smiled at him in thanks as we walked over to his locker.

* * *

**A/N: Weeeeeell it seems as though Rose isn't going to be so quick to forgive Dimitri. **

**Leave me a review and tell me what your favorite part of this chapter was (or least hated part). What do you think is going to happen with Dimitri?**


	18. Never Giving Up

**A/N: ok tiny rant, sorry but it's needed. SO! I think I need to clarify some things up.**

**1. Rose isn't with Mason to make Dimitri jealous. She's with him because she needs a friend, and she needs a break, and Mason's the only one not involved with Dimitri (I mean Lissa's dating his best friend, Vika's his sister, Andre's dating Vika...so her choices are slim).**

**2. What Rose did to make Dimitri jealous was wearing the dress. The dress was meant to make him realize "what he lost" and get some reaction out of him.**

**3. Yes. Rose not listening to him is very. very. stupid, but at the same time this is Rose Hathaway, stubborn badass. So once she gets something stuck in her head, there's no force in heaven or hell that will get her to change her mind. BUT! We also have a stubborn Russian, so it should be interesting to see how this all plays out, no? ON THAT NOTE! The main reason I have Rose not listening to him, is to have some drama/fight that won't go away too easily (because like Olena said, nothing worth fighting for gets resolved easily) and because the make up is so fucking worth it (believe me I've written it already), but I promise not to drag it out to the point that it's just ridiculous.**

**4. If you're gonna hate, at least be man enough to use your pen-name, and if you don't have an account then you can put her name. Not so I can hunt you down, but it's really petty to do it anon. **

**5. If you don't like it, then that's fine. I know not everyone's going to like it, and I'm blessed to have such a big fan base for the story. You never ever have to read another chapter, but please don't leave a nasty remark in your wake. **

**Ok rant done. I'm sorry, but I just hate those anon reviews that just bash the story. I get it if your don't like how things turned out, but so far everyone seems to understand it helps and even if you don't like it, you do cus we all love some drama that's not ours (right?). Either way, here's the chapter :)**

**QUICK NOTE: Read the A/N at the end of the chapter. Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

DPOV

Going down to breakfast that morning was surreal. Sonya and Karo had already left for work, and Viktoria was eating breakfast and talking to mama, but the second she saw me her mood darkened and she grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Wait! I'm taking you to school," I said to her, grabbing her arm.

"I much rather walk to school than go with you," she said before walking out. I gave my mom a questioning look before going after her, but when I went outside I didn't see her. Instead I saw Andre's car speeding off. Which mean she didn't listen to me yesterday. Having no energy to think about that I trudged back to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. "Did I forget something?" I asked my mom.

"That you had a girlfriend," my mother said. I couldn't tell if she was angry or not, she just had this sad, disappointed look. "Why did you do that to her, Dimka? I gave the poor girl hope and you crushed it."

"What are you-? OH!" I said, realizing what all this was about. "Mama, you have to believe me, I didn't kiss Tasha. I didn't even invite her! She kissed me and Rose must have seen it and ran off. I mean I know she did since her ring was on the floor."

"Well then get your ass to school and tell her that."

"How does Vika know?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Somehow she got a text from someone saying to be on high alert and make sure you don't get near Roza. I can only imagine how broken she must feel. She gave you up to defend her family hoping you'd understand and then she sees something that makes her think other wise. I really would hurry up and get there early to talk to her. You're still practicing aren't you?"

"No," I grumbled. "Eddie's training her now, but don't worry I'm already out the door," I said as I threw my dishes in the sink and ran to my truck.

I don't think I've ever driven to school so fast. Hastily parking my car, I ran to the track field only to find it empty. Taking a chance, I went to our biology class in hopes she was there early. Walking over, I wish I hadn't.

"M-m-mason! No! Stop!" I heard her scream, making me run faster, ready to beat Ashford to a pulp, but when I got in I froze in my spot. Rose was on the floor, Mason shirtless straddling her, and she was…laughing?

"Mercy, Mason, mercy!" she shouted as she tried to escaped from him, but he wouldn't budge. Looking at her now, I realized she was wearing a dress that came to the middle of her legs, at least suppose to, and showed off her toned, tan, amazing legs. Clenching my fist I stopped myself from walking over as I saw Ms. Karp coming this way. Instead I leaned against the doorframe, seeing green as Mason kept making her laugh.

"MASON NOOOO!" she howled, laughing even more. Ms. Karp heard and hurried over, and cleared her throat when she saw the happy couple on the floor in the middle of her classroom. Already, a cloud of students had formed trying to peek in as Mason helped Rose get up.

"Oh no don't stop on my account please," Ms. Karp said before telling Mason to put his shirt on. For some reason Rose found this funny and bent over laughing until she saw me. I was aware of her eyes taking me in, while I got a good look at her. Just as I thought, she was wearing a strapless dress that came to the middle of her thighs. But that wasn't what drove me crazy. It was her hair, curled and loose, begging me to run my hands through it. It wasn't until I locked my eyes with hers that I saw them harden. Before I could do anything, Tasha spoke up to try and get Rose in trouble. But always prepared, she had an excuse for her outfit. Taking my seat, I kept looking at the front while Ms. Karp lectured, even though I was tempted to turn around and catch Rose staring at me. Class went on longer than I'd like, but soon enough I was following a certain brunette to her locker.

* * *

"I'm talking to you," I said to Rose once we get to her locker, frustrated she ignored me the whole way.

"Oh really? Could have fooled me," she said sarcastically.

"Can you at least look at me?"

"No."

"Roza I swear whatever you saw wasn't what it looked like," I began, hoping she'd believe me.

"Oh whatever I saw? Was there more that I missed? Did I leave too soon to see the big finale? Sorry," she said sarcastically.

"Rose can you please talk to me?" I begged.

"Talk to you?" she questioned angrily as she looked up at me. Instead of saying anything, I let her go on, hoping all she needed to do was let it out. But that didn't happen. When she finished her rant, she slammed her locker and walked away.

"Listen to me!" I said as I grabbed her wrist.

"Funny you say that since that's what I asked you to do when you were ready to beat Andre up," she huffed out. "All I asked was that you trust me and listen to him, but instead you look at me like I'm some ugly, evil heathen that you want to get the hell away from." I spent the rest of break apologizing, only to have her shut me down to the point that I got pissed.

"You're worse than me," I blurted when my anger reached a max.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief. "But I have integrity and don't jump into the first person who had their arms open. I stood up for my friend and paid the price dearly, but I'd do it again. So you know what, Dimitri, go to hell."

Not letting it go, I said, "I wouldn't listen to Andre's explanations and you're doing the same to me." I probably pushed the wrong button because she looked at me with such anger and hate.

"Fuck you, Dimitri. Don't you ever talk to me again." She turned away and walked to her next class. I let her go, but to hell with listening to her. I was going to make Roza hear me out and I was going to get her back. _Mason wasn't taking her away from me_, I thought as I walked to class.

* * *

"Do you have a problem following me?" Rose asked after I followed her to her locker during lunch.

"Yes," I said as I stood behind her. "Especially when you won't talk to me."

"I told you not to talk to me. Don't you have a cheerleader to suck faces with? Why are you bothering with me?"

"Because you're special," I whispered into her ear, pressing my body against hers, getting the reaction I wanted. It didn't last long, but it was there.

"Personal space, bud," she said as she turned around to face me.

"You seemed to liked it when I had you pinned against something," I said, lowering my face so my lips were almost against hers.

"Yea and you seemed to be honest and faithful. Guess we all change," she replied, her voice husky and her eyelids closing. _Bingo_, I thought as I let her comment brush over me and I closed the gap between us. I almost had my lips fully pressed against her when someone interrupted us.

"Rose?" Mason asked, brining Rose out of her daze and taking me by surprise. When she left to go with him, I punched her locker, a slew of Russian curses leaving my lips. Turning to them, my face almost froze in a frown when she looked over her shoulder and gave me a smirk. Punching the lockers again, I realized I needed to come up with a plan to get her back. I needed help though, and I knew just who to go to.

Flexing my fingers to make sure I didn't damage them, I stalked off to class.

* * *

Walking into the weight room, I was caressed by Rose's light laughter as her and Eddie joked about something while she did Russian's twists with a medicine ball. A small smile forms at the sound, but it quickly turns into a glare when I see Mason in the corner, doing homework probably, smiling at whatever joke was being made.

Eddie had migrated Rose over to the bar station and was showing her the right stance when doing squats with a bar, when I felt someone clasp my shoulders.

"Hey man, what are you doing hiding out here?" Scott asked as he sat down and put his shoes on.

"Nothing, just got here early and didn't want to interrupt them," I said nodding to Rose.

"Wait isn't she your student?"

"Yea, but Alberta thought that it would help to have Eddie train her for weights for a while," I said, watching as Mason said something that made Rose stick her tongue out at him. She looked so laid back and content it made me wonder if maybe the best thing would be to let her go. Looking at her closely and seeing how her eyes were losing some of its shine, and how her smile didn't _quite_ reach them told me letting her would be the biggest regret of my life.

"Huh," Scott said. "Wouldn't have anything to do with you guys breaking up?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Nothing, just something I heard going around."

"What did you hear?"

"Well word is she left you for Ashford. I guess they were right," he said looking at Rose teasing Mason. "Is it true you walked in on them…you know…"

"No," I said. "That's not true. Yea she broke up with me, but it was for something I did. Who told you she cheated on me?"

"Well Tasha was who told me. I didn't believe her, but you know how gossip works."

"Well don't spread it," I said in a threatening voice. "How would she know? I don't talk to her anymore."

"Apparently she was there to comfort you." Clenching my fist I told him that it was all lies. "Hey sorry man, but I thought you'd like to hear what they're saying and no offense, but Rose's not really helping."

"Shut up and just spot me," I said stalking over to the rack and grabbing a bar, adding the amount of weights I'm used to, and going over to the bench, Scott behind me ready to keep me in check.

"Sorry, D. I didn't mean to piss you off."

"I'm not mad at you, Scott. Thanks for telling me," I said in between my short breaths.

I was almost done with my set when I heard a familiar scream.

"Eddie! Stop him!" Rose shouted as Mason tickled her exposed sides from behind her. Did I mention she had taken off her shirt? So all she was wearing was her thick sports bra and yoga capri leggings. Rose tried turning away, but ended up turning into his arms, giving him better access. "Mason stop! P-p-please! NOOO!"

Having enough, I put my bar back up and walked over to them.

"Enough!" I said, my voice booming. "This is a weight room, not a play house. The equipment here is dangerous and could hurt you. If you don't understand these rules then get the hell out." I looked at Mason. "Actually, you're not on this team so get the fuck out of my weight room." Pale as a ghost, Mason nodded and grabbed his books and left, promising to be waiting outside.

"That was completely uncalled for!" Rose shouted.

"You were by the dumdbells! One wrong move and it could have landed on you! I was looking out for you!"

"Well who asked you to? That's not your job anymore. Never was!"

"Yea well someone has to since clearly you don't give a crap!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You reputation, Rose! You think hanging out with Mason's doing you any good? It's not going to stop me from talking to you. All it's doing is making you look easy," I said before I could stop myself. Her eyes widened and before I knew it my right cheek was stinging and Rose was fuming. "Rose…"

"Rose let's go run a few laps to cool off," Eddie said, ushering her outside.

Angry at myself for losing control like that, I swung my arm without and really target and crashed it into the wall.

"FUCK!" I bellowed as I clutched my hand.

* * *

RPOV

Just when I thought I'd caught a break, he had to come to the weight room.

Having Eddie wasn't that bad. He was patient and I was a quick learner, so we found ourselves joking around while I did the exercises. Hell it was so laid back that Mason was in here doing homework and joking with us. Sure, it was slightly awkward when he tried to kiss me earlier and I moved away, but he believed me when I said I wasn't ready to be more than friends. Looking at him, I wondered why I couldn't go for someone like him? He was cute, and sweet, and he was interested, why couldn't I get myself to look at him the same way I look at Dimitri? To make my heart skip and go on overdrive whenever he's around? Shaking the thoughts away, I focus on my training.

"Looking a little hot there, Hathaway," Mason said after I finished my squats, seeing Dimitri hitting the bench with Scott.

"Please you just want me to take my shirt off," I said as I moved to the dumbbells.

"Can't blame a man for trying," he said, winking at me. Laughing, I took off my shirt and tossed him at that. "Oh ew it's all wet!"

"You wanted it," I said as I picked up 10 pound bar and started doing curls with them.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that," he said getting up. Realizing what he meant, my eyes widen with fear and I looked at Eddie, who was smirking through the mirror while he did his own exercises.

"Eddie!" I begged. "Stop him!" Mason was already behind me, and started tickling my sides. I tried to get away, but I just seemed to make things easier for him. "Mason stop! P-p-please! NOOO!"

I fell down on the bench I was on, unable to stop Mason. But someone was, and he was pissed.

"Enough!" Dimitri shouted, making Mason stop and both of us turn to him as he launched into a lecture and kicking Mason out.

"That was completely uncalled for!" I said, pissed he ruined what had been a peaceful, fun afternoon. He gave some crap excuse about looking out for. AS IF! "Well who asked you to? That's not your job anymore. Never was!"

"Yea well some has to since clearly you don't give a crap!" he said, pissed and annoyed. Something in his voice and his glare told me it was more than just horsing around.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your reputation, Rose!" he said, like it was suppose to be obvious. "You think hanging out with Mason's doing you any good? It's not going to stop me from talking to you. All it's doing is making you look easy." He did not just call me easy! Reacting before I could think, I slapped him hard across the cheek. He must have realized his mistake, but it was too late. "Rose…"

I looked at him with a deadly look and was about to give him yet another piece of my mind, but Eddie stepped in. "Rose, let's go run a few laps to cool off." I nodded my head and followed him out, but didn't get passed the door when I heard a Dimitri curse with a thick accent. Turning around, I saw him holding on to his hand.

"What did you do?" I asked, rushing to his side and looking at his hand.

"Punched a wall," he mumbled.

"Stupid Russian," I said under my breath. "Come on we're going to the nurse." Nodding his head, we went to the nurse.

"What in God's name happened to you!" she asked once she saw his hand, bruised, bloody and unable to extend.

"He thought he could beat a wall," I said, trying not to laugh at the glare he gave me.

"Seriously, Dimitri, one of these days your temper's going to make you do something you can't heal from," she lectured as she grabbed some bandages and examined his hand. "Well you didn't really break anything. Almost did, but you didn't hit the wall hard enough. Nonetheless you aren't going to be doing any weight training for the rest of the week."

"What!" he said. "That's not fair! It doesn't even hurt that bad!"

"Oh really? Extend your fingers," she said. Wincing, he barely managed to move them. "Exactly. You're sitting out this week, period. Rose here is going to make sure you do, right honey?" I nodded my head. "Good. Now let's fix these fingers. Might want to grab something to squeeze." Lucky me, he grabbed my hands and squeeze with all his might while he tried not to scream when the nurse extended his fingers and bandaged them up.

"See, Comrade, not so bad," I teased, letting myself laugh when he slit his eyes and glared at me. "Aww come one. Did that hurt the big, bad Russian?" Expecting him to say something snarky, I was surprised when he tugged the hand he was holding and pulled me close to him.

"Not as bad as you have," he whispered as he nuzzled my neck and placed a soft kiss there. "I'd take that over losing you any day."

Looking up at the ceiling, I stopped the tears welling up in my eyes and tried not to get lost in the scent of his after shave. I tried not to give in to him, but as he kept kissing my neck, each kiss higher than the last, I couldn't stop myself from turning my head to give him better access. I looked forward to feeling his lips against mine, but when it never came I opened my eyes. He was smirking at me! The little bastard was messing with me! Glaring, I pushed away and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: So does that help? Rose is just being stubborn, and she knows it, plus she's gotta make her man work for her, right?**

**All's fair in love and war ;) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Ok so I have two story recommendation I think you'll like.**

**DEE2389 (aka creator of this story idea) has posted her first story! It's called "God of a Russian" and it's amazing. It's light, funny (at least right now it is hehehe) and amazing and you should check it out.**

**If you want more drama/angsty ff, I'm posting another story, called "Bring Me Back to Life" and I'll let the summary do the talking.**

**Have a good weekend :)**


	19. One Small Step At A Time

**A/N: Just a quick thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related and the idea belongs to DEE2389**

* * *

RPOV

"Hey Rose…" Mason started to say, but kinda trailed off.

"Hey, Mase, what's up?"

"Um well I was wondering…I have two tickets to an early premiere of that movie coming out," he said, picking at his food. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Looking at him, my mind went to the same questions they asked yesterday during weight training. I might not feel anything but friendship now, but maybe over time I could look at him in the same way he sees me. Mauling things over, I figured it doesn't hurt to go to a movie together and see if it's possible.

"Sure. It's for tomorrow right?"

"Yea! It starts at 10 so I could pick you up around 9." I nodded my head and turned back to my food. Lunch was almost over when Viktoria had some big announcement.

"So I feel like a bad friend for not being there for Jill on Saturday, so I have an idea." We all looked at her, waiting to hear this grand plan. "I'm home alone this weekend, so I'm throwing an after party! Adrian, you can handle the booze, I got the location, and Rose can do the music!"

"Nooooo," Lissa said. "She's been listening to break-up songs for the past three days! Why don't you get a DJ? We'll pitch in!"

"As much as your comment hurt me, I agree. If you're throwing a party, do it right and get a DJ," I said. "I can get the DJ though. No offense but none of you Ruski's know how to party like Rose Hathaway."

"That's true," Andre said. "You should see the parties she helped me throw back at home. Shit was legendary. I think people miss the parties more than us."

"How many are coming?" Adrian asked, probably trying to figure out how much booze to get.

"Us ten, Jill's modelling friends, right?" Viktoria asked, Jill nodded her heads before pulling out her phone. "Hmm maybe the track team?"

"We can ask," I said, Eddie nodding his head.

"And my brother."

"What?" I asked, my voice emotionless.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but the condition was that Dimitri stays home with me."

"Can't he go crash at his girlfriend's place?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend…"

"Sure. Adrian order an extra Vodka bottle for me," I said, figuring it was a big house so I'd probably never run into him. "Two things. First off, Jill you have some male models right? Cus no offense but we need some eye candy in the party. Secondly, Vika, we're getting a bouncer right? Wouldn't want rats with pom poms to crash the party."

"Oh you're right! I'll call Abe and have him send Pavel, Yuri, Hans, and Gio," Viktoria said, running off as she called this guy.

"There's a few guys in our group," Jill said. "They're kinda new so I'm sure they'd be happy to be invited. I'll tell everyone today after practice run."

"Sounds good," I said, excited for Saturday. All too soon the bell rang and we went off to class. So far, Dimitri hadn't tried to get me alone, but I should have know it was too good to be true.

* * *

"You couldn't have gone home or gone to the field and run?" I asked Dimitri when I walked into the weight room and saw him laying on the floor reading a book.

"No. You're suppose to be keeping an eye on me, remember?"

"Fine. Why don't you go get some ice for your hand?" He left without a word and I went to pick up his book, making a face when I saw what it was. When he came back I gave him a look of disbelief while holding his book up. "Western novels, really?"

"You have your favorites, I have mine. Plus, it's rude to be nosey."

"I get the whole 'each to their own' shit, but westerns really? I don't see what's so appealing? The cowboys? The damsels in distress?" I asked as I started doing my Russian twists. He just shrugged his shoulders, but couldn't say anything before Eddie came in.

"Starting without me? I feel unneeded," he said teasingly, making me laugh as I toss him the medicine ball. "Now I feel used."

"Can't have it both ways, babe," I said. "Either you help me or you don't." I saw in the corner of my eyes Dimitri glaring at Eddie, so I decided to have fun with it. When I finished my set, I put the ball aside and laid back, lifting my right leg. "I forgot to stretch before I started. Think you can help me?"

I saw Eddie look in Dimitri's direction worried, before getting on one knee, tentatively grabbing my foot and pushing it back.

"You sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I said, nodding my head. "God that feels good!" It took all my strength not to laugh when Dimitri's eyes turned deadly.

"Rose…" Eddie said in a disapproving tone. I just gave him a sugar sweet smile and shrugged as he switched legs. When he finished, he helped me up and we started on the circuit he drew up for me.

"I can spot her," Dimitri said when we got to bench presses.

"I'm good," I said quickly. "Plus you're suppose to be sitting down and _not_ using your damaged hand."

"I can use my good hand, and Eddie has to go pee," he said just as Eddie nodded his head and ran off. Great we were in the here. Alone. Neither of us said anything, the only noise coming from metal clanging against metal when I put the bar up.

"Stop looking at my boobs," I said when I was halfway through my set.

"Who said I was looking at your breast?" he asked.

"What else could you be looking at?"

"You luscious lips. Your flat stomach with sweat drops adorning it. Do you want me to go on?" I growled, getting up and wiping myself. Only he would be capable of making working out look sexy. "Maybe it's because your sexy," he said, coming up behind me. Shit, I must have said that out loud. I had gone to the wall to do some stretches for my feet and ankle when I felt him pressed against me, his hands placed at my waist. "Maybe it's because everything you do drives me crazy." He started kissing my neck, going down to my shoulder and up again before he spun me again and closed the space between us. "Maybe it's because I want to do something else that can make you sweat," he said before pressing his lips against mine. I didn't hesitate in kissing him back, my arms around his neck in no time. He pressed himself against my core, making moan into his lips. "Roza," he murmured against my lips.

"Roza," Dimitri said as he shook me, my eyes fluttering open. Fuck it had been a daydream. I needed to get up. Quickly, I sat up and wiped my face and neck. "Where are you going?"

"Outside. To run," I said as I grabbed my bag.

"I'll go with you."

"No. You can't workout."

"Nurse said I can't do weights. She said nothing about running. Why? Am I distracting you?"

"No," I lied, turning around and speed walking to the field. Once we got there, I threw my bag down, grabbed my iPod, and listened to it while I started running. Of course the song playing was Haim's The Wire. Stupid iPod. Sticking the stupid think inside the back of my leggings, I tried not to focus on the songs, but instead on keeping my breathe even.

"Ahhh!" I screamed when I felt myself being yanked and falling onto the turf field. Opening my eyes I saw Dimitri's brown ones light and shining with humor.

Pulling out my headphones he asked, "What are you running from?" I just looked at him, gripping the fake grass to stop myself from running my hands through his hair.

"Why?"

"You just ran 20 laps. It's a miracle to get you to do 15."

"I…uh…I got lost in the music?"

"Uh huh. What are you running from, Roza?" he asked again, his voice getting husky as he tucking a piece of hair that fell out of my ponytail.

"You," I said in a low whisper.

"Why?" He brushed his lips against mine, barely pulling away. "Are you afraid of me?" Unable to form words, I shook my head. "Then why run?" Not giving me a chance to respond, he pressed his lips against mine, and just like in my dream, I responded immediately.

I don't know how long we stayed in that position, him kneading my sides with his fingers while I ran my hands through his hair, but I felt myself get so lost in the kiss that at some point I took control and turned us over so I was on top and pulled back so we were sitting down, my legs bent over his.

"I should have kissed you from the beginning," he said with a smile when we pulled away to catch our breathes. _Shit_, I thought once I had enough oxygen in me to clear my head. _What did I do_? Hastily, I got up and ran to my bag. "Roza, where are you going?"

"I can't…I…you…I can't. Not again," I said before running up, ignoring him calling my name.

"There you are! Where the hell did you go?" Eddie asked when I got to the front of the school. "Rose? What's wrong?" He looked at me with worry, checking me to see if I was hurt.

"I…just…I went for a run. I um can you take me home?" I asked, my mind reeling from the kiss and unable to really process things.

"Sure. Did Belikov do something to you?" he asked, his tone turning protective. I quickly shook my head and walked with him to his car. When I looked back, I saw Dimitri there staring at the retreating car, his eyes shining with hope.

* * *

Groaning, I laid my head against my locker, hoping to take a small nap before class. Last night I kept waking up, the kiss with Dimitri from practice on an endless loop in my head.

"Rough night?" Dimitri asked as he handed me a styrofoam cup. I gave him a questioning look, not to keen on drinking coffee. "Don't worry it's hot chocolate."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took it. When he didn't leave, I asked him what he was waiting for. Not to be rude, but because I really didn't want to get into a fight.

"Just open your locker."

Slightly scared and curious, I put in my locker combination and opened my locker. On the door was a new mirror, with a pocket that had lipstick, lip gloss, and my essential make up. But that wasn't the best part. To begin with, as soon as I opened my locker I was caressed in the deliciously sweet scent of fresh roses, which makes sense since my books were covered in rose petals. But still that wasn't the best. No, the best was what framed my walls. Post-it notes that had a reason for why I was amazing, beautiful, sexy, smart, and the list goes on. Even my door was covered. But the more I read, the more I realized at least a third of the post-it notes were reasons why Dimitri was an idiot. I couldn't help but laugh, turn around, and hug him.

"Thank you," I said softly, reveling in feeling his arms wrap around me and pull me closer.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked, hopeful that I would. Honestly, I wanted to, but I didn't want to hear about what happened. I just wanted to forget. Buying myself some time by grabbing my books for class, I thought about whether I wanted to forgive him, but then Mason popped into my head. And so did my date with him tonight. I couldn't cancel now. Nor did I want to. Even if nothing happened with Tasha, Dimitri set himself up for everything to blow up and become ten times worse than it could have been. Now, he had to deal with the consequences. What was a few more days, right?

"It means I don't hate you," I said promptly, closing my locker and walking away.

* * *

**A/N: There's hope! Two kisses in one chapter, things must be looking up for Dimitri, right? :) Leave me a review telling me what you think, or what your favorite part was :) **

**See you next week :D**


	20. At Least I Tried

**A/N: So I realized I may have dragged this fight out longer than I meant to, but when I was writing it didn't feel like I was since it was during a period where I was busting out with a chapter or two a day, so I'm sorry! But I promise it by the end of the chapter after next Romitri is back on :):)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related, and the idea belongs to DEE2389**

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to GG's sister...HAPPY BIRTHDAY! We're lik 4 days away from being birthday twins! But your Bday is the same as the actor who plays Damien in Mean Girls! Woo! Ok have a nice day :)**_

* * *

RPOV

"It's just a movie, so why am I having such a hard time picking an outfit?" I asked as I laid down on my bed.

"Maybe because you're trying too hard," Lissa said as she looked through my clothes. We've been in my room since school ended (I got Eddie to give me apass from practice so I could have enough time to get ready.) "Here." She tossed me something that hit my face. Grabbing it, I realized it was the perfect outfit.

Casual and cool, but sexy and so me. It was a coral crop top with fringes and gold chains and studded denim shorts, with black raspy platform ankle boots and leather bomber jacket. Once I had it set, I change and added on a black and gold multi-cord charm bracelet and wore my hair in a high pony tail, curling the ends, and kept my makeup minimal.

Having enough time, Lissa and I went downstairs and did my nails.

"So why Mason?" she asked while she painted them black.

"Why not? He's sweet in the months we've been here has yet to do anything to hurt me."

"Yea, but I mean you met him before Dimitri, don't you think you would have noticed him sooner?"

"Not if I didn't know what I was looking for. Lissa, I'm not saying I'm head over heals in love with him, but he's been there for me these last few days. When I'm with him I feel so easygoing and it's just been different. He doesn't try anything. I mean ok he tried to kiss me once, but when I shot him down he understood."

"Wait he kissed you? When!"

"Um Tuesday I think. I can't really remember, I just remember blurting out _why_ I wasn't with Dimitri and then next thing I know he's leaning in and I turn my head in time to miss the kiss. I felt bad, but I just…wasn't feeling it."

"Uh huh. You know you're dragging the poor boy right?"

"Yea, I do," I said, hanging my head. "That's kind of why I agreed to go out tonight. I figured going on a date would help see if there's even a minuscule of potential. If not, then when he drops me off I'll tell him. I just hope he understands and stays friends."

"If Dimitri were to tell you he doesn't like you like that anymore but wants to be friends, what would you do?"

"Slap him," I said without any hesitation. "But it's different, Liss. What Dimitri and I had-"

"-Have," she corrected, making me glare at her.

"_Had_ was just there. I mean sure I hated him when I met him, but when I actually talked to him it was like there was this attraction neither of us could ignore, no matter how hard either of us tried. With Mason, I just feel this heart warming gratitude and affection, but love comes in different ways, right?"

"Wait who's talking about love? Christian and I haven't said it to each other, and we've been going out since my parents died. You honestly think love's in the mix?"

"I don't know! But when Mason was about to kiss me, I turned around without a second thought, but when Dimitri kissed me yesterday it was like my heart and mind were in agreement to give in."

"Then I think you have your answer right there."

"But he hasn't even told me what Tasha was doing at his place!"

"Hasn't told you or hasn't been given the chance? Rose, at risk of ruining our friendship, you have been kind of a bitch to him. Tuesday you didn't want to talk to him and told him some things I rather not repeat. Yesterday you were still like that until he kissed you, then you flipped and ran out. Today you look like half of you wants to take him back, no matter what his explanation is, while the other half still wants to make him hurt. Now, we're waiting for a guy that's not him to come and take you out to the movies. Don't you think that's a bit confusing?"

"I just…what if he's not sorry he let things get out of hand but sorry I caught them?"

"You know that's not true. He told Viktoria, who told me, what happened, so I know for a fact you're making things worse than ever. I know he's not going to give up, but I think you're going on this date for the wrong reasons."

"Kinda too late to back out now don't you think? Plus, if you're right, then tonight's just going to drive home the fact that I need to talk to Dimitri and work things out."

Before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, Mason was on the other side with a small bouquet of roses. Lissa took them, saying she'd put them in a vase and in my room while I left with Mason.

* * *

"Thanks," I said after Mason helped get on top of his trunk before sitting next to me. "Thanks for the movie too. I had fun."

"Anytime," he said before a smirk crept along his face. "As long as the popcorn stays in the bucket next time."

"I said I was sorry! You can't have something pop out when I have the bucket in my laps!" I said, laughing just like I did when I saw Mason's surprised face after the popcorn fell on him.

"So what I'm hearing is there will be a second time," he said, hopeful that I would go on another date with him. I had fun tonight, but my feelings towards him hasn't really changed. Looking at him, I wonder if a second date would make a difference. "It doesn't have to be now. I just meant you know that it wasn't epically horrible."

"It wasn't," I said, laughing. "I swear I had a good time. It felt nice to just you know go out without an entourage or with people knowing my life's shit. I'd invite you in but it's kinda late and we have school tomorrow. And…" I trailed off when I saw him leaning down, giving me enough time to back out. Biting my lips, I closed the space, hoping this would tell me whether he could be more than a friend.

Yea that didn't happen.

Feeling his lips against mine, that was all I felt. Lips against lips. I didn't feel any burning desire to keep it going, or some undying hunger to have more. Hell, my eyes were open and I had to force them to stay close. I tried giving into the kiss, to get lost in it, but my mind couldn't stop from comparing it. I felt bad that it felt mechanical feeling him grip my side while he deepened the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said when we broke apart. "I just…"

"It's fine," I said. "I…Mason I like you. A lot. And I really wanted this to work."

"But…you don't like me the same way I like you," he said. I lowered my head and nodded, knowing sorry wasn't going to help much.

"Your friendship is too important for me to try and make it work and end up dragging you along. I look forward to watching Supernatural with you and joking with you, but I feel for you the same thing I feel for Andre and Eddie."

"It's fine," he said, getting off the car and helping me down. "I just hope Belikov knows how lucky he is and doesn't make the same mistake twice."

"I…he…I swear it has nothing to do with him. At least not like that. I knew if I went out with you it was going to be because I wanted to get back at Dimitri, or to make myself get over him, and I would never want to use you."

"I wouldn't have minded," he joked before cupping my cheek and kissing my forehead. "Rose, I'm not mad or anything, but I don't think I'd be able to see you for a couple days."

"I get it," I said, giving him a small smile before kissing his cheek and going inside, praying I didn't just ruin one of my best friendships.

* * *

DPOV

"Wallowing won't get you anywhere," Vika said as she threw herself on my bed.

"Yea well you're idea didn't help much either," I grumbled.

"Hey my idea was brilliant! Not my fault the execution sucked. Plus what do you mean it didn't get you anywhere? She wasn't avoiding you _or_ killing you with her eyes."

"All it did was, and I quote, make her not hate me. What am I suppose to do with that?"

"Get close to her. Win her over. BE ROMANTIC!"

"You honestly think she'll take me back if I go to her place with roses and chocolate?"

"No. But go with a box of chocolate donuts and she won't slam the door on your face. Your problem, Dimka, is your expectation. you need to ground them a bit more. Like instead of expecting her to throw herself at you for the locker thing, you should have expected her to thank you and smile and like it, and been happy that she's past hating you because of the small gesture."

"Small gesture? Do you not realize how early I had to get to school to do that?"

"Um you sound like you get up at the time I get up. Either way! When are you going to go with the box of donuts?"

"Uh now?" I asked, guessing that was the wrong answer from the face my sister made. "What's wrong with tonight?"

"She's not home," she said evasively.

"What's that suppose to mean?" When she didn't say anything, I asked her again, this time my voice harder than before.

"She may or may not be out at the movies with Mason…"

"What! Why didn't you tell me this!"

"Because it doesn't mean anything! It's so fucking obvious she doesn't _like_ him."

"Then why in fuck's sake is she going out with him?" I asked, standing up and pacing.

"He asked and she can't say no, it's rude, plus it's not like she has a boyfriend or anything." I couldn't help but growl at the jab, which made her laugh. "Aw come on Dimka don't be like that. If you leave know you might be able to get there before she goes." I nodded my head and turned to leave, but still heard her mumble, "Not like it'll do much." Cutting her a glare, I grabbed my keys and left.

* * *

"I'm sorry man but she's not here," Andre said. I hung my head and sighed. "The movie's suppose to end around midnight so she won't be back for at least another hour. Do you want to wait inside?"

"No it's fine, I'll wait in my car."

"Let me rephrase. Can you come inside so we can talk." For a moment, I forgot about Roza and my big brother attitude took over and I followed him inside. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know it doesn't fix anything or take it back, but I need you to know I never meant for any of this to happen and I never meant to hurt your sister."

"Then what's your girlfriend doing here?"

"Ex-girlfriend," he corrected. "And she came to stir trouble probably. I don't know what Viktoria told you, but before the dance I got a call from Avery and it ended up being a misdial and I caught her sleeping with my former best friend."

"Didn't you get together with my sister during the dance?"

"Yea, but it's not what you think. When…when the accident happened, your sister was there for me. I didn't have to be strong and I didn't have to hold everything in when I was around her. She was a breathe of fresh air that never lost her smile and found any reason to laugh, and it rubbed off on me. I miss my parents every day and every morning I half expect my mom to come in and tell me breakfast is ready or at the end of the day for my dad to come in and ask if I want to see what he's working on. And then I remember they're gone. Forever. And it kills me. But then I think of Viktoria and I'm grateful something good came of their loss. From the funeral until the dance I was in constant battle with myself because I didn't want to hurt Avery and just leave her, we had history and I really wanted to make the distance thing work, but then there was Viktoria, who made me feel like someone else, someone I liked, and she was so simple and radiating. At the dance, I decided I wasn't going to waste time pitying myself over something that probably ended the moment I boarded the plane. Instead, I was going to move on to something better."

"That doesn't explain what Viktoria and I saw."

"I honestly don't know what went through Avery's mind, but she's always been a bit crazy."

"So why date her?"

"Have you never been with a crazy chick? The sex…it's amazing. I know I sound like a dick, but come on I was a freshman in high school and she was the girl to have and I had her, the sex was just a plus."

"Have you…?" I trailed off, not able to finish the phrase.

"Oh God no! I like your sister…I think I'm falling in love with her, but we're taking things slow. I mean I haven't even gone under her shirt or anything. I just…I want things with Viktoria to work and last as long as possible, and I'm not going to do anything she's not ready or willing to do."

"Good."

"On that note, what you did to Rose was really shitty. I'm not even talking about the incident with Tasha. I'm not even talking about the things you said to her. I get you were angry, but you were angry at me for making Viktoria cry, you should have taken it out on me, I can handle a beating. Hell I was looking forward to it! I hated myself for making that smile fall off her face. You shouldn't have taken it out on Rose."

"I know! And Tasha just made things worse!"

"Actually not standing up and facing Rose is what made things worse."

"And now she's out with another guy."

"Who Mason? Please. Even Mason knows this isn't going anywhere. He's just…well he's making the most of your mistake. He knows Rose isn't going to look at him the way she looks at you, even when she hates you. He knows she's never going to take him seriously."

"So why ask her out?"

"If you had the chance to go out with a model or actress, would you? Even if you knew that there would never be a second date?" When I didn't say anything, he had his answer. "Exactly. He knew a second date was improbable, but he hoped it would happen. Don't get me wrong, I'm on your side, but I think Rose needs this. She needs to see that what she had with you, she's never going to have with someone else. I know we're just in high school and maybe down the road we all learn more about ourselves and end up liking different things or looking for something different, but right now what Rose wants…what Rose is looking for…she's not going to get it from Mason, she's going to get from you. She had it with you, and she just needs to see that. So do me a favor, please."

"What's that?"

"Don't give up," he said before leaving. Nodding to no one in particular, I got up and left. Apparently, Andre's talk went on longer than we thought or the movie ended sooner than expected, because I barely had enough time to hide when Mason's car pulled up.

I couldn't really hear anything, but I saw Mason help Rose sit on the trunk of his car. I'm guessing the movies didn't go horribly since she didn't rush home. And then it happened. Mason kissed her. But that wasn't what broke me. No, what broke me was that Rose not once stopped him. Not when he kissed her. Not when he put his hands on her. No, what did she do? She wrapped her arms around her neck and let him kiss her. Clenching my fists, I waited until Mason's car drove away before before dumping the box at the door steps and going to my truck.

_Just friends my ass_, I thought as I drove away.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY! ****I'M SORRY! ****I'M SORRY! ****I'M SORRY! ****I'M SORRY! I know I probably just broke everyone's heart, but I swear it's so worth it! Like believe me, after the next chapter (or the chapter after) it's sooooooo worth it! Even though it's Friday, I'm still going to update on Sunday!**


	21. Not So Saved by the Bell

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! And to GG, happy belated birthday! I'm so glad you and your sister love my story so much!**

**A quick Happy Mother's Day to all the momma's reading my story (if I have any) and to all your moms! I hope everyone has a good day :)**

* * *

RPOV

"Roza!" Vika called out from the hallways. "How was the movies?"

"The movie was great," I said simply.

"But…what happened about after the movie?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nothing." I opened my locker and grabbed my books, unable to not look at myself in the mirror Dimitri hung up.

"Oh that's cute! Who did that?"

"Please like you didn't tell him. Good to know he listens to someone. Look, Vika, I don't mean to be bitchy or nothing but what exactly are you trying ask?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if something unexpected happened last night."

"Not last night, but this morning I walked out to a box of perfectly ruined chocolate donuts."

"Wait this morning? Shit! Oh this is not good."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wondering if she's losing it.

"I mean nothing. I have to go, I'll see you later," she said before turning around and walking away. Thinking nothing of it, I finished getting my things from my locker. Something caught my eye and a smile formed.

"Morning, Comrade," I said as I walked over to his locker. He barely looked over his shoulder before turning back to what he was doing. "Heeeeellooooooo."

"Hi," he said curtly before closing his locker and leaning against it and looking at me. "Do you need something?"

"Uh well not exactly."

"Then have a good day," he said, turning around. Before I could say anything, the bell rang and I walked to class.

* * *

After biology, I hastily threw my stuff in my backpack barely said bye to my temporary lab partner as I tried to catch up with Dimitri.

"Hey. Hold up," I said as he kept walking down the hallway. Once I caught up with him, he barely glanced my way. "Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine. How about yourself?" he asked, in cold politeness.

"Uh I guess. Sure yea."

"That's lovely. Well have a good day. And a good weekend."

"Wait," I said, holding onto his arm. "What's wrong with you? You're acting worse then when we first started training. Did I do something or say something wrong?"

"No. I just really haven't to get going."

"It's break."

"Yes. And I have a test in my next period. So if you're so kind as to give me my arm back, I'd like to go and squeeze in some more studying."

"Fine," I said, letting go of his arm and walking away. I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Not once has he tried to kiss me or done something to catch my attention. Did he give up? I really hope not.

"You ok, Rose?" Lissa asked me when I got to her locker.

"I guess," I said before turning to face her. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Uhh…"

"I mean do I smell funny? Or look weird? Or do something that makes guys run away?"

"I think it's your winning personality," Christian said.

"Not the time for jokes, Sparky," I said before looking at Lissa pleadingly.

"Rose, there's nothing wrong with you. Why do you think that?"

"Well Mason wasn't lying when he said he wanted some space from me and Dimitri gave me the cold shoulder all day."

"Maybe he had to get to class."

"I guess. But it's just weird, don't you think? He's spent this whole week trying to get me back and then all of the sudden he's just cold and distant. You don't think he gave up and went with Tasha, do you?"

"I don't think so," she said, looking at Christian, who shook his head.

"If that happened, I would know. Believe me. She wouldn't shut up for weeks when Dimitri agreed to go with her to the dance."

"You don't think it has to do with the donuts, do you?" Lissa asked.

"I don't think so. But this morning when I mentioned it to Vika, she ran off. You don't think he brought them?"

"If it was him why would he have just dumped them and left? He hasn't been hiding his shows of affections so far, why now?"

"I dunno. Nothing unexplainable happened this morning that would make someone run."

"What about last night?"

"What do you mean what about last night? I was at the damn movies all night! He wasn't there. And he wasn't at the house before I left or when I came back. I would have seen his car."

"Actually…"

"What…?"

"This morning Andre told me that he came by last night to see you, and he stayed for a while because Andre wanted to talk to him."

"Oh no…"

"Oh no?"

"I need to go talk to him," I said, getting up and grabbing my backpack. But before I could get far, the bell rang. _Lunch_, I thought, knowing I'd have to wait until then to talk to Dimitri and explain things to him

* * *

_Finally_, I thought when the final bell rang to end school. I had no luck finding Dimitri at lunch, but now that school was over I wasn't leaving until I found him. Hopefully I'd find him at his locker rather than in practice. Bingo! He was at his locker, but he didn't seem to be getting anything. Actually it looked like he was talking to someone. As I got closer, I heard him whispering to a girl in Russian.

"Roza!" said Viktoria, popping her head from behind Dimitri, who turned around and looked at me, his face void of all emotions, but I could see a storm brewing up in his eyes.

"I got to go," he said before closing his locker.

"Wait. Can we talk…please?" I said, hoping if I stayed calm I'd get what I want.

"I have to get to practice."

"Please," I said, elongating the 'e' to make it more pleading. "Just five minutes."

I saw the battle going on through his eyes, he wanted to yes, but something for some reason didn't want him to. Vika, being the lovable little sister she is, quickly said her goodbyes and left.

"There's nothing we have to talk about," he said finally.

"Yes, there is. To begin with, why have you been avoiding me all fucking day?"

"Not for nothing, but not everything revolves around you," he said, no emotion in his tone. Actually he sounded kind of bored. "I had a life before you, sorry I'm trying to get back to it now that it's quite clear your out of it."

I felt like I just got slapped in the face. He did give up. Right when I wanted him to fight and swoop me off my feet, he pulled the rug from under me and is walking out.

"Well I'm sorry. Here I was once again stupidly worried something happened to you, when once again you were just trying to get me out of my life!"

"How many times do I have to say nothing happened!" he shouted as he pinned me to his locker. "I never kissed Tasha. I never invited her. I never meant _any_ of it."

"But you do now?"

"No. Rose, don't you get it?"

"That's just it! I thought I had you figured out! Then overnight you go back to the guy I slapped! What the hell happened?"

"You kissed him Rose! What am I suppose to do? He won!"

"Do you see him here?" I asked before I crashed my lips against him.

It took him a while to get over the initial surprise, but when he did, he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed my sides and lifted me, pinning me with his body so I wouldn't move. But that wasn't the best part. No, the kiss was. This raw, passionate, hungry kiss that said everything neither of us could find the right words for. This kiss that poured out everything we've been bottling up this whole week. This kiss that was a fight for dominance but a dance of fire all in one. He pulled on my lower lip, and I gladly opened up, his tongue caressing my lips before exploring inside. My hands, lost in his hair, pulled him forward, needing more. This is what a kiss is suppose to feel like. This is what I've been craving.

All too soon, he pulled away and placed me back on the ground.

"I wasn't done," I said, a slight pout on my lips. He laughed, and smiled. Laughed and smiled! I never realized how much I missed that sweet sound and that gentle smile until now. But what was better was the soft, short kiss he gave me after.

"That can't happen again, Rose," he said softly, a sad look on his face.

"What? Why? You…you…you don't want me."

"Rose I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you, but I can't do this."

"But I want you to do this. Why won't you do this!"

"All my life I've fought for what I wanted. But the one thing I won't do is take what belongs to another man. I can't. I lost fair and square. And I lost you for my own stupidity, but as long as your happy, that's all that matters," he said before walking away.

I just stood there, in the middle of the hallway, speechless. Not up for seeing him in practice, I grabbed my bags and told Eddie I have food poisoning.

Less than twenty-four hours ago, I had two guys wanting to be with me, now I have zip. _Nice going, Hathaway,_ I thought as I left the school.

* * *

**A/N: Uh. Oh. No Mason. And now no Dimitri. What's Rose going to do now? Well I gave you guys a good kiss didn't I? OK BEFORE I GET KILLED! I know it seems like the end, but I promise you it's not. Just the fashion show and then it's the awaited after party where it all gets cleared up-ish...PROMISE! **

**I just want to apologize again for drawing this out so long, it seriously didn't feel lik I was when I wrote it. :/**

**Leave me a review with your favorite part was and I might update on Tuesday :)**


	22. Devil Wears Louibiton

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! so I think I deserve more than a couple reviews on the chapter :) _btw_ shoutout to the reviewer that reminded me it was Tuesday! Ballzy and I loved it! Had me laughing when I woke up and saw it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any VA characters and the idea belongs to DEE2389 (who's still sick :/) either way enjoy the last break-up chapter!:) **

* * *

"Rose will you turn that stupid song off!" Lissa shouted as she came into my room. Well, it looked more like the aftermath of a clothes volcano erupting, but I didn't have time to worry about that.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked as I turned up the volume of Taylor Swift's Pictures to Burn. "I kinda like it."

"Yea well having it on repeat gets kind of annoying."

"I have other songs!"

"Two other songs! The other songs you have on your break-up playlist doesn't make it any less annoying!" she said, clearly annoyed.

"Well sorry I don't have a picture perfect relationship!" I snapped. "Since I'm left to pick an outfit for tonight because you have a date, I don't really give a shit whether or not you like my music. I didn't like walking in on you and Christian getting it on. I didn't like seeing Tasha sucking my ex-boyfriend's face after we had a fight. And then somehow managing to get him to go away when I didn't want him too. But guess what! I. Fucking. Deal. With. It!" I throw clothes, looking for a pair of pants I swear I own, getting frustrated with life as minutes passed and I couldn't find them.

"Looking for this?" she asked as she held up my black leather pants. I nodded my head as I plopped myself on my bed. "Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you like a best friend should. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rubbing my relationship in your face, but honestly it's not like you were around. This whole week you've been hiding away with Mason."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't mean to say all that. You haven't been rubbing it in my face. And I know I've been spending a lot of time with Mason, but everyone has their boyfriend so it'd be weird to have you guys constantly with me so he wouldn't catch me alone. Plus, not like Mason's in the picture anymore either."

"I'm sorry," she said as she sat next to me. "He'll come around though. He just…I honestly don't know what he's gotta do cus it was pretty obvious that date was a one time thing from the start."

"Yea and now I'm dateless to the damn fashion show."

"Why don't you ask Dimitri?"

"Because he won't talk to him! He thinks I'm with Mason, so he thinks he's lost me and now probably won't even look at me. Especially since I kissed him. I mean I basically showed him I want him, and he's so wrapped up in thinking he lost that he didn't see it!"

"And you haven't set the record straight because…?"

"Because it's Saturday and it's not like I can go over to his place."

"Guess this after party came at the perfect time," she said before throwing me a shirt. I shrugged my shoulders before getting up and getting the last things I need to change.

"Will you do my hair and make-up?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she said.

She went to my bathroom to set everything while I changed. Deciding to take a bit of a risk with my outfit, I went semi-punk/chic. I had a pair of black leather leggings and a chiffon, off-white/purple-grey tint sleeveless Diesel top with an embroidery on the hem. Since it was almost December, I slipped on a Selected Femme leather jacket with slanted zipper and a T-birds-style collar. Now here's where, personally, I took a risk: my heels. I decided to wear my Giuseppe Zanotti gladiator-like sandal stilettos with 5 inch spike heels. To compliment the outfit, Lissa let me borrow her black pebble leather envelope clutch.

"Oh sexy mama," Lissa purred as I walked into the bathroom. "Trying to leave on the arm of a model?"

"Wouldn't hurt," I joked. "Now make me flawless." Laughing, she got to work on my hair first, ironing it so it's as wistful and straight as her hair, saying about how the sleek look and straight edges go with the outfit. When she finished, I saw a mischevious smile spread on her face as she got ready to do my make-up. She was enjoying this too much. Deciding to let her have her fun and not try and guess what she was doing, I closed my eyes.

"Mmm done!' she said after what felt like hours. Getting up, I started to stretch, but froze when I caught my reflection. I looked…perfectly flawless. She colored in my eyebrows, making them look thin but full. My lips were a red that wasn't too bright or vibrant and went well with my complexion. And my eyes were done in a dark smokey shadow, darkening around my chocolate brown eyes, making them pop even more, and barely lightening as my eyelids got closer to my eyebrow.

"Oh my god! Lissa!"

"I know. I think It's my best work yet! So don't mess it up! I want everyone to see it at the party!" she said, trying to be serious but she had a beaming smile, proud of herself. I hugged her as my phone went off, telling me it was time to go and get Jill.

"I'll see you later," I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my clutch and keys and ran out.

* * *

"So am I the model or you?" Jill said when she got in my car, dressed to the nine in flip flops, torn jeans, and a simple white t-shirt.

"By the outfit you have on, I'm guessing you. Aren't you models all suppose to be wearing top of the line clothes that I'd kill to have but you consider causal and only wear it once?"

"No," she said, laughing. "Lia said to dress comfortably since we're gonna be going through a million dress changes. I mean no use getting all dolled up if they're going to work from ground zero with every outfit."

"Guess that makes sense. Thank God I'm not a model. To have to go through all that on just 12 almonds. Im-fucking-possible."

"You watch Devil Wears Prada too much."

"Hey! Don't hate on Miranda! She's the sole reason I have any interest in fashion."

"So you're telling me it's not because you love me or because of the hot male models you'll meet backstage?"

"Woah woah woah. I'm going backstage?"

"Yea," she said cheerfully. "Since you're the only girl coming, I convinced Lia to let you come back with me, as my 'moral support' so don't make me nervous."

"Dully noted," I teased before focusing on the road. Which probably wasn't a good idea. Being Jill's first time riding in the car when I'm driving, she wasn't used to my way of driving and when we parked, I was worried she'd get sick before the show.

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded her head, taking a couple deep breathes before nodding her head again, grabbing her bag, and leading me inside.

"Lia," Jill said once we got into the back room. A slim, tall lady with sleek auburn hair turned around and a big smile spread across her face when she saw us.

"Jillian! You're here!" said Lia as she trotted over to us.

"Jillian?" I asked, trying not to laugh, but couldn't hold it back when Jill turned to glare at me.

"Oh you brought you're friend. Lia DiStefano," she said as she extended her hand out to me. God she was beautiful.

"Rose Hathaway," I greeted as I shook her hand. "I hope you don't mind me staying backstage."

"Oh no! Actually do you have any modeling experience? No matter you have the body. We need an fill in since Kitty called in sick. Go to Esteban and see if her outfits fit you," she ordered as she pushed us towards the dressing room.

"Wait! My make-up stays," I called out, catching Lia's attention.

"Oh that's beautiful. Who did it? No matter, just get ready, we start soon."

Going into the dressing room was like walking into a jungle. Girls were running around in bras and panties with clothes in their hands.

"Can I help you?" asked someone behind us with a European accent.

"Hey Esteban, this is my friend Rose, Lia said to fit her for Kitty's clothes."

"Hmmm you seem to be the right size. I hope you don't mind your boobs being out there for a few outfits," he said as he studied my body. I shook my head, meekly telling him the no make-up rule. "That's not my department, honey. Now let's get you in your bikini."

* * *

"Oh my god that was…" I trailed off trying to find the right word while putting on my pants

"Exhilarating?" said one of the male models from the other side of the curtain. Ambrose I think is his name. He had short, wavy, black hair with brown eyes that were just as dark, his tan complexion and muscular, well-built physique made him all that more alluring. Especially now that I was single. Didn't help that he was nice, and has helped me the whole night, keeping on schedule for the outfit changes and getting out on the runway.

"Yea that's a good word. Exhilarating." I was out for almost all the lines. The bikini entrance, the casual turned night out clothes, the office attire, the ballroom dresses, the night out badass outfits (my favorite), and other ones I didn't quite get. The only one I didn't do was some pastel looking line, but Jill was leading that one so it was fun to watch.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you'll make this a regular thing," he suggested.

"I dunno. I mean Lia hasn't even-"

"Rose darling!" Lia called out as she entered the dressing room.

"Over here!" I said popping my head out. Noticing me, she picked up her pace and entered my make-shift stall.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping out tonight. I could tell you had fun, and you're a real natural at this. Have you ever thought about modeling?"

"Um not really."

"Well I'd love to have you come by my studio and do a couple photo shoots with us. Maybe the next one I have Jill come do, you can join her."

"Yea, maybe," I said slowly. "Can I uh finish getting dressed? I kinda have somewhere to be."

"Oh right of course! But no need to be modest. Believe me, it's nothing new," she said with a smirk, leaving me gaping at the curtains as they fell back into place. I finished putting on my shirt and jacket before putting my heels on while I left. Of course, that meant not really paying attention to where I was hobbling.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked when I felt something cold pour down my front. I looked up to see a surprised Ambrose, his mouth shaped into an 'o' as his eyes tried to not stay glued to where my now see-through shirt was clinging to my clevage.

"Rose, I'm so sorry!" I said as he tried to look for something to dry me off with.

"It's fine," I grumbled. "Now I have to go home and change! Maybe it's a sign I shouldn't go to the damn party."

"No you have to go!" Jill said, popping out of no where, wearing one of the outfits she wore earlier.

It was a three piece set with a frilled skirt that was a dusty pale pink with white polka dots and had a corset detail on the waistband, a white cut-away sleeveless top that was tucked into her skirt, which now fell on the upper half of her thigh, and blush tailored blazer with scrunched up sleeves that came up to her elbow. The outfit was matched with light pink satin and mesh interlude bootie heels and her ruly brown hair was pinned back and clipped together with a white bow. She also had on a gold chain with a vintage gold coin, two rose gold diamond bracelet cuffs on one arm, pearl bangles on the other arm, and a cupcake stackable ring set on her right ring finger. Her make up was done light, almost unnoticable, with shimmery rosy pink lipstick/lipgloss combination.

"Yea and what am I suppose to wear? My shirt is drenched in…what is this?"

"Punch?" Ambrose said, but a good whiff of my shirt said it wasn't just punch. "How about you lose the top and just wear the jacket?"

"Not happening. You owe me a shirt for the record."

"Duly noted. How about I accompany you to the party?"

"What part of I'm not going like this is no one understanding?!"

"Wear the outfit you liked," Lia suggested. "The red one that we had to force you out of. And have Susan add red eyeliner to your make-up."

I mulled over the idea before giving in and changing. The outfit was so edgy and bold, I fell in love the minute I saw it hanging in my stall, and that was before I saw the shoes. It was a pair of maroon skinny jeans that hugged me tightly, making my hips look wider, which made my waist seem slimmer, a simple loose fit tank top with a scoop neckline and a slight flair at the hem (but that's because my boobs hugged the chest area tighter than it was meant too), and a black leather jacket with burgundy sleeves and collar, an off center zipper, and a belt around the waist, the hem of the coat an inch or two below the belt. To finish the outfit, I put on Louboutin's Guerilla studded leather ankle boots with spiked 5 inch heel and that was open toe. The only jewelry I had on was ruby studded earrings, ruby bangles on one arm and a leather cuff on the other arm, and gold layered chain necklace.

"Ready," I said after Susan added the eyeliner.

"Ring the fire alarms," Ambrose joked as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as a devilish smile grew on my face.

"Just pulling my date close to me."

"Uh huh and who said I'm your date?"

"You didn't say no, so that's a yes in my book."

Shaking my head, I asked if he was following me or catching a ride once we got to my car. He asked for a ride, saying he'd be lucky if he didn't blackout tonight, and piled into the back. Pretty soon we were on the road and heading to the Belikov's mansion.

* * *

Music was oozing out of the house when we pulled up, had me wondering why the house was shaking.

"Daaaaaayum! Your friend knows how to throw a party," Ambrose said as we got closer to the door.

"Thanks," I said smugly. He rose an eyebrow at me. "Well I told them to get the DJ."

"Good move," he said as his arms slid around my waist and we walked up.

"Name," said a big bulky dude.

"I'm Rose, this is Jill, and this is Ambrose. Now what's your name big daddy?" I asked, not sure if it was the outfit or the model around me that added extra juice to my attitude.

"Pavel. You're on the list. Enjoy the party," he said as he opened the door for us.

"Roooooza's here!" shouted someone. Looking towards the voice, I saw it was Viktoria, hanging off of Andre. Chuckling, I grabbed Jill and Ambrose and joined my friends.

"Are you drunk, V?" I asked, clearly amused at her shaking her head, eyes wide and lips slightly pouted, Andre behind her nodding his head.

"Well how about you share some of what you're drinking so I can join?"

"Go ask Adrian," Andre shouted. "He's at the bar."

I nodded my head and turned to find the bar. Ambrose found it before me and tugged me that way. Giggling, I let him intertwine our hands as we passed through the dance floor. We were almost there when I felt myself hit a wall, but I never hit the floor.

Looking up I was met with warm chocolate brown eyes. The same eyes I've been deprive of for too long.

"Hey," I meekly said as he helped me stand back up.

"Hi," he said, his eyes raking over my outfit before looking at me again. "Sorry bout that I guess I didn't see you."

"It's all good. I'm pretty sure in these heels I'll fall over pretty easily."

"Then why wear them?" he asked, like the answer was so obvious.

"Beauty's pain, Comrade. Beauty's pain. Plus they go with the outfit."

"Oh Roza," he said, chuckling. But his humor quickly when someone came next to me and handed me a drink.

"Who's your friend Rose?" Ambrose asked, looking at Dimitri, who was sizing him up. Before I could say anything Dimitri turned around and left and went to the bar. I stood there, not sure what to say or do, looking at where Dimitri had been.

"So what did you get me?" I asked finally, looking down at my cup.

"Well I couldn't really decide so I got you Sex on the Beach. If you want something stronger I got the guy at the bar ready to make you Black Rose."

Downing half of my drink, I nodded my head while grimacing as the alcohol burned down my throat.

"Let's get that shooter," I said, knowing tonight wasn't going to end well sober.

* * *

**AN: Sorry! Ok 1. It all gets cleared up at the party/next chapter. 2. I know Rose is being flirty and maybe an itsy but slutty buuut she's trying to hav fun and be the Rose from US before she met Dimitri so don't hate. 3. I tried not making this chapter romance-y like it was soley Rose being single and next chapter Romitri all over :) **

**leave a review with your favorite part, least favorite part, what you thinI will happen, etc. AND IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! I'll post another chapter tonight :)**


	23. Drunk In Love

**Disclaimer: WOW 15 REVIEWS (well 14 plus PM's haha)! Thank you guys! I _KNOW_ you'll love this!**

* * *

"Gimme a Kamikaze!" I shouted after I downed my Purple Hooter. This was my fourth or fifth shooter…I wasn't so sure. Plus I've had a few tall glass cocktails.

"Rose you should take it easy," Adrian said as he handed me cloudy drink. I downed it and shook my head.

"Relax, Adrian," I said as I handed him the glass. "I'm just peachy." Jumping off I turned to Ambrose, who was enjoying his Black Rose slowly. "Wait for me." He nodded, a smirk on his lips as I walked to the bathroom. More like stumbled. Either Adrian put more alcohol in the drinks than I thought, or I had more than I imagined. I'm sure as hell it's not me being a lightweight. As if. Rose Hathaway knows how to hold her liquor. _Too bad she can't hold her man_, I thought as I turned the corner to go to the bathroom.

Except I think I ran into the wall.

"Oh sorry I -" he began to say before he looked at me, his eyes that were soft with apology hardened and he left go of me.

"Gees don't drown me in apologies," I said as I straightened my outfit out.

"What are you doing here, Rose?"

"Well, _Dimitri_," I said, emphasizing his name. "This is a party and I was invited."

"I mean here, the bathroom. Shouldn't you be with your second boyfriend?"

"Well when you have a lot to drink you have to piss. And to have a second boyfriend would require you to have a first one. And seeing as I have no boyfriend it's impossible for me to have a second one." Not giving him chance to respond, I pushed past him and closed the door on his face. When I walked out, the hallway was empty.

* * *

"Let's dance!" I shouted when I joined my friends, grabbing Ambrose's hand and leading him to the dance floor. The DJ was playing was playing a fast paced song, so when we found a spot, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands gingerly on my hips and we began swaying to the beat, our bodies pressed close together. Ambrose, ever the gentlemen, never let his hands go anywhere but my hips.

When the song ended and a new one began, he spun me around so my back was pressed to his chest, his arm wrapped around my stomach. Too far into alcohol heaven, I didn't think twice and let him move me to the beat, my ass rubbing tightly against him. Somehow we ended up by a wall by the end of the song.

"Do you know how irresistible you are?" he asked as he placed tender kisses on my exposed neck. Not sure why I didn't feel any kind of response, I forced moans to leave my lips as his kisses added more pressure.

"So I've been told," I said before he kissed me. Again, I felt nothing but guilt for not being able to enjoy it. When I felt him push away, I tried to hold back the breath of relief building up inside me. Waiting for him to say or do something, I looked up and saw that he didn't voluntarily leave me.

"Really? Making out?" Dimitri asked, his eyes blazed with anger.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to stop," I said, just as angry. "You're not my brother or cousin to be protective of me. You're not even my boyfriend to care about this. You are nothing. Get it, Dimitri, nothing. So just leave me alone."

"What about Mason?"

"Stop bringing him into this!" I shouted turning around to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, grabbing my arm to stop me.

"What's it to you?" I said as I harshly pulled my arm away. "Dimitri when you give up on me, on us, you gave up on the chance to care and have a say in what I do."

"So that gives you the right to kiss whoever you please?"

"Basically," I snapped, walking away.

"Rose. Rose!" he called, following me.

Quickly turning around, I glared at him as I said, "Don't follow me. Just let me have five goddamn minutes by my fucking self! Why are you so keen on being around? Don't you see how much it kills me? Just…let me get some air." Walking out the first door I saw leading to the outside, I was hit by the cold, crisp air.

Why did I tell him it killed me to be around him? Why now?

What's that saying they say about alcohol? _Drunken lips speak the sober mind_.

* * *

Looking up at the sky, I let out a deep breath, momentarily getting lost in watching my breath leave my lips and float into the air. I don't know if it was my drunken mind or just me, but I soon found myself breathing out and making fun shapes with my breath, giggling when I was done.

"Having fun?" Dimitri asked from the shadows, making me jump.

"Why do you care?" I asked snarkily.

"Didn't say I did. Just making small talk."

"Small talk? Didn't know you had it in you, seeing as you've been ignoring me the whole night. Oh no wait, except when I was dancing with my date. Shouldn't you be holed up in your room reading your western?"

"This is my house. I have every right to join in the party being thrown downstairs."

"If you say so," I said, shrugging my shoulder before turning around to go back inside. I didn't get far before his hand grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing, Rose?"

Snatching my arm back, I glared at him. "Grabbing some air. Seeing as I can't take five steps without you knocking into me, I thought out here I'd finally escape you."

"I mean with…with…"

"Ambrose?" I suggested, getting him to nod his head.

"And Mason. Why are you doing that to him? He adores you, and I thought you liked him."

"Not that's it any of your business, but Mason's not exactly talking to me."

"What?"

"Yea. Who knew telling a guy you could only see him as a friend made him disappear," I said sarcastically. "But like I said, not that it's any of your business really. You gave me up when I wanted you to fight for me. So what if you saw Mason kissed me? It meant nothing. Well I'm sure it meant the world to him, but I didn't feel anything. You know what I was thinking? How different it was to your kisses. How it didn't make me hungry for more. But hey what does it matter since you quickly let me go."

"Rose…"

"Don't, Dimitri. You get mad because I left without hearing the full story, but you dropped me like nothing at the first sign of challenge. But that's fine, just let me move on with my life," I said before walking to the door, but again, I never made it. Instead I was flipped and pressed against the wall.

"For all your stubbornness, I can't believe you couldn't just tell me you weren't with Ashford," he said in a low, sexy voice as he pressed his body against mine, making my lose my breath and a lust haze clouding my thoughts.

"What would you have done if I had?" I asked, eager to get his answer.

"This," he said before enveloping me into a kiss, his hand raking through my hair to bring my face closer. Immediately, I clutched onto his waist, returning the kiss with just as much passion and need. Soon, our lips were fighting for dominance, our tongues making random appearances and caressing each other, both of us needing the kiss more than we needed air. All too soon, he broke apart and slid his hand down and engulfed mine.

"Where are we going?" I wondered as I followed him out into the big forest behind his gym.

"Good things come to those who wait, Roza," he taunted.

"Mmm what kind of good things?" I purred, the alcohol taking control of my lips. He just quipped an eyebrow before stopping and covering my eyes. I felt my lips scrunch up into a pout. "We're in forest and I'm drunk… and you want to blind me?"

"Just trust me and walk," he said, humor in his voice. Huffing, I did as he said. The only sound made was our breathing and the crunching noise of twigs and leaves being stepped on, and the few commands he gave to so I wouldn't trip or hit a branch. Finally he lifted his hands. "Here we are."

I was speechless, mesmerized by the simple beauty. In front of me, hidden in the small forest, is a small cabin with a simple porch light hanging next to the door, turning on as soon as we came within the sensor's reaches. The corners were covered with vines, making it seem like the cabin was carved out of nature. As Dimitri led me inside, I noticed it was basic in it's structure, having a small kitchen area, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a small gathering area with a small fireplace.

"It's so laid back," I finally said as we walked into the bedroom. "Did you build it?"

"My dad did when I was younger. It was so Ivan, and later Christian, and I could come out here and play around. After Ivan passed, this became my refuge. Things started getting hard with my dad, so whenever I didn't feel like being at home I'd come here. I didn't have the gym until I got into high school, and even then there are times when I don't want to go to the gym, so I come out here and just let myself disappear."

"Your mom doesn't worry?" I asked, not able to imagine Olena very happy with him running out here.

"Of course she does! But she also knows my dad takes things far, so she lets me escape, brining me food when I decide to stay the night or spend the whole day out here."

"What do you do? Read by the fireplace?"

"Something like that," he said softly, a small smile on his face. "But that's boring compared to what I can do now."

"And what's that?" I asked, smirking as he lowered his lips to mine, gently laying me down on the bed during our soft and slow kiss.

One of his hands trailed down my body, while the other kept him slightly higher than me while he positioned us better on the bed. As the kiss picked up, and my hands got lost in his hair, he brought his hand up and locked my hands above my head, eliciting a giggle from me as his lips trailed down to my neck.

"Roza, I'm trying to have a sensual experience with you. Giggling ruins the moment," he murmured against my skin, his breathes tickling me and making laugh.

"I'm sorry," I slurred after regaining my breath. "Your tickling me and as you know I'm very very very _very_ drunk, so if you want sensual you have to be ok with me laughing."

Growling, he let for my arms and pulled me into a hard, breathtaking kiss, making all laughter disappear as I moaned against his lips, surrounding to him.

"Does that make you want to laugh?" he asked when we broke apart for air. I shook my head, wanting his lips against mine again. Satisfied with my response, he kissed me again, his hand trailing down my body, pulling down my zipper while he did. Somehow, my jacket ended up on the floor. When he came up to meet my lips, my fingers started working on the buttons on his shirt, but I kept fumbling with his buttons. Frowning, I tried ripping it, but I couldn't break it. Chuckling, Dimitri placed his hands over mine, gently loosening the grip on his shirt before slipping it off and over his head, and throwing it on the floor.

"Roza," he groaned into my neck as I rubbed my lower half against his, moaning at the way my name rolled off his lips, his thick accent making it sound so much sexier.

"N-no hickies," I warned, my voice wavering into a moan as he sucked on my neck.

"You sure?" he asked as he lightly nipped where me was kissing, a noise of slight pain and full pleasure leaving my lips as I meekly nodded my head. "How about down here?" he asked as he swiftly discarded my shirt and trailed to my breast, nipping it just as lightly. I bit my lip, not wanting to say yes or no, which he took as a yes since he sucked harder, making moan and curve my body into him as I gripped his hair and pulled him closer. I almost whimpered when his lips moved away, but I was too wrapped up in the kiss as his hands trailed down to my pants, started to undo the zipper and button.

Something broke my lustful, intoxicated haze, and I pushed him away.

"S-s-stop," I said as I sat up, running a hand through my hair. He listened to me immediately, his eyes curious as to what caused my mood, but he wasn't going to push it if I didn't want it. The thing was, I did, but I didn't.

"We don't have to do anything," he said as I got up and grabbed out clothes.

"I…I just don't want my first time to be when I'm drunk and mad at you," I said, my hand covering my eyes.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked, laying on his stomach and looking up at me.

"Because! You gave up! You said you were going to win me back and you gave up! And then you act all hurt and push me away _every time_ we ran into each other. And…and then your kissing me and taking me to a cabin and shit when you said you were done! Do you know how confusing that is?"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, cupping my face in his hands. Without thinking, I leaned into his touch. "I just meant I wasn't going to try to win you back if you had already moved on. It's one thing when you're single and I know I have a chance, but I thought you decided to give Mason a chance."

"That's our problem," I whispered, feeling myself sober up a bit. "We think without actually knowing. You thought Andre was playing with Vika and I was in on it. Then I thought you had been playing me and were always with Tasha. _And then_ you thought I was with Mason. You failed to realize I couldn't move on from you. Dimitri, I don't know what it is, and I'm not about to spend time figuring it out, but something about you has made it impossible for me to even _try_ to move on because all I end up doing is comparing them to you."

"Rose I'm so so sorry. If I had just listened for two minutes, none of this would have happened."

"Exactly," I said triumphantly, a big grin on my face before I leaned over and kissed him chastely. However, Dimitri had other things in mind, so when I tried to push away, he grabbed my waist and pulled closer, getting back on top of me.i didn't say anything until I had caught up my breath. "You know I just said no to drunken sex."

"I know," he said as he started kissing down my shoulder. "You also said it was because you were mad at me, but we moved past that, so now I'm going to convince my sexy, beautiful girlfriend to change her mind."

"Oh are you now?" I teased. "And who, might I ask, is this amazing girlfriend?"

"Only the most beautiful flower in this garden we live in. Her walls thick as the stem, her thorns sharp to keep out those not worth being loyal to, but her personality, her bud, her blooming flower, the most exquisite rose anyone has every seen. And her scent, her intoxicatingly sweet scent, something you never realized you were missing in life until you get a whiff of it."

"I must meet this extraordinary woman," I said with a smile.

"Oh I think you'll like her very much," he whispered before kissing me with all he had. My resolve breaking as his fingers caressed my skin along the edge of my bra. He lowered himself and ran his tongue along the edge, tracing it, and dipping just below it. I tried to arch my body, but he gently pressed my body down, keeping it on the mattress. Wanting more, I told him to take it off as we kissed. Quick to comply, I saw my bra fly to God knows where.

"See something you like?" I asked, a sultry smirk on my lips as I saw his eyes roam my body. Instead of answering, he kissed me hard, both of us finally giving in to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Happy now? :) I KNOW I AM! I'd do something nice like ask if you want smut or not, but well if you don't want smut, I'm good at blocking it off so you can skip if you'd like. So honestly, what was your favorite moment? **

**So I realized I should have made this the chapter where when I get enough reviews I'd add the next chapter asap, but oooh well guess this will have to hold you over until Sunday :)**

**sorry not sorry loves :) well today was a nice birthday and thank you for the amazing reviews :) KEEP EM COMING!**


	24. Author's Note

OK So a quick apology for the chapter mix-up!

I accidently uploaded the ch 24 instead of ch 23 and confused you...SORRY! AND JESUS TALK ABOUT SPOILER ALERT! Either way I fixed it and put up the right chapter :)

Oh and! I'VE HIT 200+ REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS!

I'll delete this when I post on Sunday btw!


End file.
